Blind Faith
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Seventeen year old Faith Yagami is a bright young woman, like her twin brother Light in many ways. However there is one rather large difference between the siblings, Faith is blind. Now finding herself in the middle of a epic war between good an evil Faith is going to have to trust her brothers enemy L to survive this war and stop the rise of a dark messiah.
1. A Notebook

So I decided to to try something different and write a story from the point of view of someone blind. I've never personally experienced being blind nor do I have any blind friends so this was totally out of my comfort zone. If any of you lovely readers have any recommendations on how I can make by blind characters life more real then I would welcome them with open arms.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note or any or it's characters, I just own Faith:)

* * *

A Notebook

* * *

Faith Yagami lay on her bed staring up unseeing at the ceiling. She could hear the birds chirping and she didn't hear any rain much to her pleasure. She knew that it would be time to get ready for school soon but the alarm hadn't gone off yet.

A knock sounded at her door and moments later she heard the door open. The familiar scent of her twins cologne drifted through the room and she looked over to where she could hear breathing coming from.

"Hey Light, what's up?" Faith said with a smile.

She felt the mattress dip down as Light sat down on the edge of her bed next to her and brushed a hand across her arm.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Light asked.

Faith smiled. Her brother would never stop worrying about her. She understood why he worried which is why he never got angry with him about his worry for her. When she was ten she came down with a illness that messed up the part of her brain that dealt with her sight.

When she was nineteen she would be aloud to get surgery that had a 53% chance of returning her sight to her but there was always the fear that the disease would return and she would not only be condemned to a life of darkness but she would also lose other things such as hearing or mobility.

"I'm fine. Is it time to get ready for school?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. We need to go early since we're both honour students and they want to talk to us about you taking the upcoming tests in braille. I will head downstairs and make you some toast while you get ready ok?" Light said, she felt the mattress rise as he stood and left.

Once he had closed the door behind her she got up and did her morning routine. Slipping on her uniform blazer and grabbing her bag and cane on her way out she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Mrs Yagami asked with a smile in her voice.

"Yes mama. Morning Sayu." Faith said, making her way around the table into the main kitchen area.

Light gently grasped her free wrist and placed the plate with toast into it. She smiled her thanks and began to eat her toast.

"How can you figure out if we're around even before we speak? I mean I know we're family but that could hardly explain your freakish ability to figure this stuff out." Sayu complained from the table.

"It's not a freakish ability Sayu. You smell like that flowery perfume you always wear and the scent lingers in areas that you move around in. The stronger it is the shorter the timeframe has passed since you were in that area. The same applies to Light's cologne. Mom always smells like Lysol and fresh bread and dad smells like printer ink and coffee." Faith said around her toast.

"Oh. That's no fun." Sayu mumbled.

Faith rolled her eyes and placed the plate on the counter she had been leaning against before gripping her cane and heading towards the scent of the ocean, her brother's cologne.

Gripping her brother's arm gently she followed as he lead her out the door and along he street on the way to school.

* * *

The last class of the day she and Light had separate from each other and she got out first. Faith stretched and navigated out of her class towards where she knew there was a small grassy area. Running her cane back and forth she paused when she felt it hit something hard on the grass.

"Here, I'll grab that." It was Light's voice.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"A leather notebook with something written on it in English." He told her.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure." Light handed the notebook to her.

Tucking her cane under her arm and she ran her fingers along the notebook, her fingers finding that words had been carved into the cover. Furrowing her eyebrows Faith ran her fingers over the engravings and realized that whatever it said was in English. Starting on the left she began to investigate every letter individually, trying to place all the letters she had learned in English before she went blind.

D-E-A-T-H N-O-T-E

Death Note.

Faith's eyes widened. What the heck?!

"It says Death Note! Is this some sort of a prank?" Faith told him.

"Probably. Like one of those chain emails that say if you don't send it to your friends you'll get cancer. I'll probably use it as a notebook for school or something. Why, you want it?" Light said.

"Nah, I'll find no use for it. You can keep it. Maybe you'll get some sort of entertainment out of it." Faith said with a shrug, handing him the notebook.

* * *

Studying for the National exams was exhausting but for Faith it was worth it. To-oh University had a program for the blind for every single course they offered to the seeing. It had always been Faith's dream to attend To-oh and she was so glad that she was still able to attend the school of her dreams.

Nationals came and went and the day the results were being passed out Faith was home sick. So she waited in her bed impatiently for the news she wanted. She heard the front door open and Light call out to let their mom know he was home. Silence and then muffled voices.

Faith waited impatiently for her brother to come up. Her wait lasted for less than a minute before she heard her door open and her brother came in.

"Hey Light, how was school?" Faith asked.

She heard Light chuckle and felt the bed shift as he stretched out next to her. She felt his elbows brush her ear as he settled and smiled at the position she knew he had taken, with his hands linked behind his head.

"Boring as usual. It's not nearly as fun without you there with me. I don't know what I'm going to do when we start going to To-oh and we have separate classes." Light said.

Faith smirked. "You'll find yourself surrounded by even more girls than you have to deal with in highschool and I will get to sit out of the way and laugh at you from out of the line of fire."

Light laughed. "Wow, talk about sibling loyalty. Thanks for that."

"What ranking did we get Light?"

"I got first and I tied with you." Faith could hear the grin in his voice.

"I got first! Wow!" Faith cheered.

Light laughed and she felt him get off the bed. "Haha I thought you might be excited. I need to go do some stuff in my room so I'm going to leave you to your sleep. Get well soon sis."

Faith heard the door close and she smiled as her eyes closed and she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Things had been getting crazy, a new killer was on the rise that people had baked Kira. Criminals all over the world were dropping dead from heart attacks no matter their location. Kira was the only thing anybody was talking about now. So when Faith got home from school her and Light split up and each went to their own rooms to decompress from the day

Faith was sitting in her room listening to the news channel on her tv when all of a sudden the sound of static interrupted the news reports. Faith's head jerked up and she stared in the direction of the tv screen listening intently for whatever came next.

"We are interrupting the program to bring you a live globally televised broadcast from Interpol with Japanese voice over by interpreter Yoshio Anderson."

"Interpol?!" Faith gasped.

"I am Lind L Taylor, more commonly known as "L"- the sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide."

"He must be on the screen in person... What is this guy doing?" Faith muttered.

"Criminals have been the target of a killing spree which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. Kira, as the perpetrator is known will be caught. I guarantee it."

Faith gaped at the tv. Never more frustrated then she was right now to not be able to see the screen.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of why your doing this. But what you are doing is EVIL!"

Faith's jaw dropped. "He's insane! This guy is killing though seemingly spiritual ways and he's name calling?!"

"Police have launched a worldwide investigation..." The rest of his words faded into a dull buzz as her mind raced. This guy was only going to tick off those who were already starting to worship this Kira.

Suddenly she heard a throaty scream come from the tv and she turned back.

"What's happening? Uuh I hate this! I want to SEE what's going on!" Faith vented.

Then a voice. Scrambled by computers began to speak.

"I don't believe it... This was a experiment to test a hunch I had but I never really thought... Kira, you can actually kill people without direct contact..."

"That was a test?! He killed someone to test a hunch?! What kind of monster would do that to a innocent life?!" Faith gasped.

"So my hunch was right... I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes but you can... You'd have to of course, it wouldn't make sense otherwise."

Faith felt her legs give way under her and she fell to the floor wth a soft thump. Someone had just died on global television.

"Listen to me Kira. If you just killed Lind L Taylor the man you saw on tv, he was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today at this hour. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and went unreported even on the Internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him it seems."

"But I, L, do in fact still exist. So come on, kill me if you can!"

Faith let out a soft cry, scrambling to her feet and bracing herself on the desk mumbling curses under her breath. She guessed that he wasn't personally on the screen but she wanted to see what was.

"What are you waiting for? So come on! Go ahead and kill me!"

"He's gonna get himself killed!" Faith cried.

"I'm still here. Can't do it Kira? Evidently you AREN'T able to kill me. So there are people you can't kill, that's a valuable clue. Now I'll give you some information in return."

Information?

"Though it was announced that this was being televised globally..actually it was broadcast only in the Kanto region around Tokyo. The plan was to broadcast live to other areas in turn, but that's no longer necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan Kira."

Faith let out a long breath. Things just got a thousand times more difficult. The one good thing is that this L person didn't use a innocent life to test his hunch but the life of a condemned criminal.

"And although the police have missed this, your first victim was the Shinjuku killer who took eight people hostage in a nursery school. His crime when compared to those of the notorious murderers who've died of heart attacks, was not very serious. I knew, Kira, that you were in Japan! And that your first victim was nothing but a Guinea pig for testing your powers!"

"We broadcast first to the Kanto region because it has the biggest population. That you were there was just pure luck. I didn't expect this to work so perfectly according to plan but... Now I dare say, it may not be long until I send you to die. Kira it would interest me greatly to hear how you carry out your murders. But that is something I can find out AFTER I catch you."

"Kira... I'm going to find and dispose of you if it's the last this I do! I'm righteous!"

Faith flinched back from the tv. The amount of emotion the speaker managed to get though the scrambled voice gave her chills.

"Till we meet again Kira."

* * *

Since that open declaration of war against Kira reports of deaths by heart attacks were filling the news. Criminals were dropping dead all over the world. But that wasn't bothering Faith as much as Light.

Since the broadcast her brother had been acting differently. Being sneaky and turning the charm with all the girls they met. It was kind of creepy. His strange behaviour worried her greatly.

Her dad was supposed to be coming home from a big meet sometime this evening and she was super excited. Suddenly the front door opened and she heard Light's door get flung open as Sayu went running down the stairs to greet their dad.

Faith grabbed her cane and made her way downstairs, stopping in behind Light.

"Hey daddy." She said quietly.

She felt Light move to beside her so that her dad to see her.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" He asked, giving her a quick hug.

"Good. I'm going to help set the table with mom and Sayu now, I just wanted to say hi."

Light had been acting progressively weirder. Every day after school locking himself away in his room for hours without coming out. Faith had her own school that she had to focus on so she didn't worry to much, she didn't have time to. Just a couple of days ago he had actually gone on a date. A date! Her brother NEVER went on dates!

To top it off her dad had been acting extremely strange too. Almost the entire Taskforce had just quit on him and then all of a sudden what he did during his work days became even more hush-hush. She had a feeling that he was probably working alongside L now, that's the only thing that could have caused her dad this much stress.

However the strange behavior of her brother was just beginning. The real eye opener for Faith to Light's strange behavior and changes was after school one day.

* * *

Faith got out of her class a few minutes late and hurried out of class. The teacher had wanted to talk to her about her speech since she was going to be a freshman representative for whatever university she got into. Reaching the stretch of grass that she always met Light on she waited quietly for her brother to get her so that they could head home. Luckily it was a sunny day so she was able to enjoy the feeling of the sun on her face and the sound of laughter.

Thirty minutes passed and her brother still hadn't come to get her. Furrowing her brows she made her way to her brother's classroom and poked her head inside the door.

"Faith! What can I do for you?" The teacher called cheerfully. Everyone knew Faith, she was so cheerful and friendly that is was impossible to not like her.

"Um, do you know where Light is? I've been waiting on the green space for over a half hour."

She heard a startled noise. "What? But the minute class went out he tore out of here like he was being chased by a pack of dogs. He even left his friends behind. I thought he had picked you up on the way but he's long gone."

Faith froze. He had forgotten her? He hadn't done that since she had fist gone blind! He knew she couldn't get home alone!

"Oh, ok. Thanks sensei." Faith shot a smile at the teacher and then made her way back down to the green.

She pulled out her cellphone and dialled her brother's number. Holding it to her ear she waited on him to answer. His phone had been turned off.

Next she called home but again no answer. Then she called her moms cell and again received no answer.

Faith was starting to panic. She didn't know anyone here since most people avoided her because of her blindness. She called Sayu and received no answer again. Faith whipped her head around, trying to keep herself from panicking. Maybe she could get home without help, it was always worth a try.

So Faith set out, staying to the inside of the curb and going at a snails pace she managed to get off the school grounds and was walking along a street filled with little shops on her way to the train station. She could hear two sets of feet behind her and all of a sudden she felt herself get pushed into the glass of the storefront.

"Hey cutie, wanna come with us for some fun. You'll enjoy it, I promise." One slimy voice said.

"Yeah, we can give you the ride of your life!" Another chimed in with a cold laugh.

"No. Leave me alone. I don't want to "go have fun" with anyone." Faith said trying to keep her voice from shaking. This is why she never walked alone, because these kinds of things happened.

The boys laughed at her and one grabbed her shoulder and pinned it there. Insults and threats were thrown at her as the boys jeered.

Faith lost her fight with her panic and felt herself begin to hyperventilate as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She was scared.

"Hey! You boys leave this girl alone! The cashiers inside are calling the police as we speak and your going to be in major trouble when they get here."

A older male voice with a British accent spoke sharply to her tormentors.

"Police! What the heck man! Let's go, some dumb blind chick isn't worth getting arrested for." The leader said and took off with his cronies at his heels.

"Are you ok miss?" The kindly man asked.

Faith raised a trembling hand to try and wipe away her tears, but they continued coming.

"I-I'm ok thanks. Can you help me to the door of the bakery? I don't think it's safe for me to try to get home any longer." Faith said shakily.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking your name?" He enquired as he led her inside.

"My name is Faith Yagami." She answered softly as he sat her down in a chair.

"Faith Yagami?! Your Chief Yagami's daughter!" The old man exclaimed.

"You know my dad?"

"I work with your dad. Why on earth are you going home from school so late and alone?" He asked.

Faith shrugged and pulled out her cell phone. She hadn't wanted to disturb her dad at work but felt as though she had no other choice. She dialled the number and waited for him to pick up, but his cell phone was off to.

She felt a whole new wave of tears fill her eyes as she realized that she had no way to contact her family now. A gentle hand settled on her shoulder and she was steered into the back corner of the bakery.

"What are you-?" Faith started only to be interrupted by the man.

"I'm going to call my boss. He's working with your dad right now and always leaves his cell phone on. I'll put it on speaker ok?"

He did just as he said and barely one ring had gone through before someone picked up.

"What is it?" Came a young male voice over the line.

"Ryuzaki, I need you to bring Chief Asahi onto the line with you."

The older man said.

Silence.

"He is listening." The voice told her protecter.

"I was at the bakery when I saw a girl walking alone down the street. She was going extreamly slow and was reacting strange to loud noises so as I waited in line a watched her. As I was watching three high school guys ran over and pinned her to the wall and were harassing her. I went out to stop them and saw that this girl was blind. So I asked her name and she said that it was Faith Yagami."

"That's my daughter! Why is she alone?" Her dad's voice came over the line and sounded rather frantic.

"Light forgot me." Faith said, her voice still sounded teary and it trembled.

"He FORGOT you?! Ryuzaki you need to send someone to go get her! My wife and daughter are out of town for a day trip and won't be back until late this evening." Her dad said frantically.

"Watari, would you be able to bring the girl here? I believe that it would not be wise to just drop her off at home and leave her alone again. Oh and don't forget my cake!" The young male voice said calmly.

"The cakes are already ordered. I will be there presently." The older man called Watari said cheerfully.

After retrieving the cakes the man told her to grasp his arm so that he could bring her to his car. Following her rescuer Faith focused on composing herself. No point in her father seeing her like this.

They arrived at wherever her dad was working and she was escorted into what she realized was the lobby of a hotel. They got into the elevator and Faith stood in the corner. She was escorted down a hall and they stopped outside a room. A swish of a card and a click of the lock and she was led inside.

Faith held tightly to her cane and glanced around in a futile attempt to locate her father.

"Faith!" Her dad exclaimed. A hand reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She allowed it for a couple minutes before pulling back and looking up where she knew her fathers head would be.

"Can I sit down?" Faith asked quietly.

Someone approached her, her nose was slightly stuffy so she couldn't place the scent for future reference much to her frustration.

"Hello Faith-chan, I am Ryuzaki. It is nice to meet you." The male voice she had heard on the phone said.

Faith smiled in the direction of his voice and offered her hand in that direction. It was grasped by a large and soft hand and shook firmly before being released.

"Hello Ryuzaki. It is very nice to meet you to." She murmured politely.

"Hey Faith!" A bright and cheerful voice called.

"Hello Matsuda. How are you?" She asked with a genuine smile. Matsuda was one of her favourite people. He treated her like one would a younger sister and he was fun to talk to.

Her dad spoke up. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know. I called his cell and it was off and I called home with no answer. I think he's in his room, he's been locking himself in his room a lot lately." Faith said bitterly.

Her dad made a grumbling noise.

"I'm going to call home again." He announced abruptly.

He turned it onto speaker at Ryuzaki's request and sat down next to Faith.

Two rings passed and then the phone was answered.

"Hello?" It was Light.

"Light!" Her father exclaimed angrily.

"Dad! What's wrong?" Light's voice sounded worried.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Or better yet Faith will." Her father snapped.

"Faith?! Oh my god I forgot Faith at school!" Light's voice switched from worried to horrified.

"Hi Light." Faith said dully.

"Faith! Oh-" Light started but her dad cut him off.

"I am coming home to drop her off and I am NOT happy with you." Her dad said before hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket.

Faith felt herself get pulled to her feet and her dad lead her to the door.

"I'll be back soon Ryuzaki." He called over his shoulder.

Finally they arrived at home and Faith was just stumbling along behind her dad wearily. Between the walk she took on her own which was crazy long since she couldn't take the shortcuts they usually took without Light and then walking with her dad on top of the adrenaline rush that came when those guys cornered her she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Her dad opened the front door and closed it softly behind him. Leading her up the stairs into her room without a word. He brushed some stray hair from her face before leaving her to get changed and go to bed.

She heard voices out in the hall as she climbed under the covers and began to relax. The volume of the voices began to rise until her dad's angry baritone rose above Lights. The words were still indistinguishable but she got the gist.

She heard her door open and Light's cologne filled the room. She didn't respond or acknowledge his presence and she heard him give a sigh. He sat down on the bed next to her and she felt his hand comb through her hair.

"I'm so sorry Faith. I didn't mean to forget you. Dad told me what happened. I can't believe that you got cornered like that. You could have been hurt and it would have been my fault! I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Are you really ticked off at me now?" Light's voice sounded almost fearful.

Faith sat up and faced the direction of his voice, reaching out a hand to place it on his shoulder.

"I'm not angry with you Light. The reason I went to bed so early was because I'm tired now. I know you didn't mean to forget me because if I had thought that I would have done something to freak you out as revenge." Faith said tiredly.

Light sighed and she was pulled into a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Light?"

Light's head shifted and his voice rumbled though her. "Yes?"

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? After what happened today I don't want to be alone." Faith admitted softly.

Light shifted on the bed and all of a sudden she felt him crawl across the bed to lie down on the other side. "Yeah I'll stay with you."

Faith smiled and laid back down, burrowing under the covers and smiling when she felt her brother wrap his arms around her and pull her into his side.

"You smell like the bookstore." She murmured drowsily.

"Haha ya, I got myself some magazines." Light said quietly.

Faith smiled and shifted so that she was resting her head onto Light's shoulder and allowed herself to drift into sleep. Comforted by the knowledge that her brother would always be there for her.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Meeting L

And now I give you chapter two!

Disclaimer:

I don't own death note, it's characters, or the totally awesome music I'm listening to right now:D

Seriously, it's awesome stuff, check out the music playlist list I have on my profile:p

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

 **Meeting L**

* * *

Faith sat up in bed and indulged herself in a luxurious stretch before getting up and getting ready. Today was the day on the To-oh Entrance exams. Once she was ready she headed downstairs for breakfast before joining her brother at the door.

They headed for To-oh and Faith fidgeted her fingers nervously. This was the only school in this area of Japan that had a program for the blind of that kind of ranking. To-oh was the school of Japanese professional dreams and for her to able to get it was basically a ticket to whatever career she wanted.

They arrived ten minutes to testing and she was escorted into the testing room for blind. Once everyone was seated they were told that there was a total of seventeen blind students in that room. Then tests started.

* * *

Dressed in a sapphire blue dress and black kitten heels, Faith sat patently at her mothers dressing table as her mom did her caramel coloured hair. Her mom said that she was doing a professional looking bun with a few wisps of hair framing her face.

Once she was done her hair her mom moved onto makeup to match her dress. Once she was done her mom had her stand and twirl around.

"Oh, my baby girl looks all grown up. Sweetie you look stunning. I wish you could see yourself right now. You look like a adult." Her mom's voice cracked as she mentioned her not being able to see.

Faith smiled sadly, she wished she could see herself to. The door to her moms room opened and Sayu's perfume filled the air.

"Oh my god! Faith you look amazing! What until dad and Light see you!" Sayu exclaimed.

Faith laughed and accepted the cane that was placed into her hand. With her moms help she made her way downstairs and into the living room. Her dad and Light's voice silenced as her mom called their attention to her.

"Um, Light are you ready to go? Mom's done with my hair and face now." Faith said, trying to fill the oppressive silence.

"Faith... You look beautiful." Light's voice sounded a little hoarse.

Faith froze. Light never gave complements like that.

"Looks like your moving onto the next stage of your life. You look every bit the adult you are Faith. Both of you do." Her dad said in the softest tone she had ever heard.

"I wish I could see you guys right now. Especially you Light. I wish I could see if we still look like twins." Faith said with a wistful tone.

"We do. We will always look like twins." Light said, he had come up to her and was now taking her arm and guiding her out.

Her dad came up behind them.

"I'm dropping the two of you off at To-oh on my way to work. I don't want you guys to have to walk dressed up so nicely."

* * *

Once their dad had dropped them off Faith took Light's arm and followed his lead past the gates of the school. Faith met up with her guide to sit with the rest of the blind students, wishing her brother a good speech as she followed her guide. She was one of the freshman representatives this year because she got 100% in all tests just like her brother. It was the first time a blind student had managed to be a freshman representative.

Taking a seat she waited for the speeches to be over and them to call up the freshman representatives.

"Next we have the freshman addresses. Our freshman representative Light Yagami, and our other freshman representative Hideki Ryuga." The man said.

As they made their way up the man began to speak again.

"And now for the first time in To-oh history we have a third freshman representative, a student in our course for the blind. Our third freshman representative Faith Yagami."

As he announced her name her guide led her to the stairs where her brother waited.

She gripped his arm and he led her up the stairs onto the stage. She was the first to give her speech, followed by Light and last was the person they called Ryuga.

During Ryuga's speech his voice kept on niggling at the back of her head, she had spoken to him before, she could have sworn it.

After the speeches were finished she bowed and took Light's arm, following him down the stairs. As they walked, Ryuga followed extremely close behind.

"Yagami-kun." Ryuga said.

Light made a acknowledging noise.

"You're the son of detective-superintendent Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. Your respect for your father is matched only by your deep sense of justice. You aim to reach a leadership position in the NPA yourself, and in the past have along with your sister Faith provided insights that have led to the solution of several cases. And right now, you are showing a great deal of interest in the Kira case."

Faith's eyes widened slightly. She knew that voice! It was Ryuzaki from the hotel! The one that employed the old man Watari that had helped her!

"So if you two will swear to me that you will not tell anybody, I shall place my faith in your abilities and sense of justice and tell you something of vital importance regarding the Kira case."

Faith narrowed her eyes. What was he up to? She knew that he was involved in the case and was connected to L some how since everyone differed to him but to approach Light?!

"I won't tell anybody and neither will Faith. What is it?" Light murmured.

"I am L."

* * *

When Ryuzaki said those words her brother's steps faltered causing Faith to lose her balance slightly. She let out a soft squeaky noise and her brother steadied her.

Once they reached the floor Light shifted and exchanged meaningless crap with Ryuga/Ryuzaki/L. Faith ignored them and tried to sort out her thoughts.

Suddenly her brother started walking again, steering her to the seats in the front row that had been reserved for the freshman representatives. She took her seat next to Light and heard "L" take a seat next to Light.

She could feel Light's tension from her seat and reached a gentle hand to his arm, reaching down to his hand to give it a gentle squeeze before retracting it again. He gave her a soft bump with his shoulder as a thanks and she felt his muscles relax slightly.

All of a sudden she heard a voice.

"Hyuk, hyuk. If this guy is L than he's really something else."

Faith's head shot up and she glanced around. That voice creeped her out, she had heard it on numerous occasions now but usually was focusing on something else and ignored it since it wasn't talking to her. She always thought it was just another one of Light's friends but for it to know about L?

* * *

The ceremony finished and Faith took Lights arm, following him out of the crowded building. As they walked away from the building the creepy voice sounded again.

"Hyuk, hyuk! That was a very interesting ceremony, Light." It chortled.

Faith's head shot up at the sound. Light didn't respond and Faith was starting to wonder if she was going nuts.

"Yagami-kun." "L's" voice called.

Faith turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Light, it's that guy. He's calling you." Creepy voice said.

"Yagami-kun. It was nice meeting you." "L" said.

"Yeah, nice meeting you to..." Light said, sounding about as thrilled as he did when talking with his fan group.

"I'll see you around on campus then." "L" said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah. Of course...bye." Light said. He sounded really distracted.

The train ride and the walk home was absolutely silent. Faith knew that something was bothering her brother about the whole thing with "L" but she had no clue what. They got home and Light left her at the front door.

"How did it go today, freshman representatives?" Sayu teased.

Light didn't respond. He was totally off in his own world and Sayu watched while Faith listened as he made his way upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Uh, is he ok?" Sayu asked as Faith made her way to the couch and sat down.

Faith sighed. "I don't know. I'll go check on him after he's cooled down."

* * *

Faith made her way up the stairs to Light's room and knocked on the door. She needed to find out what was going on with him.

The click of the lock sounded and she heard the door open.

"Faith, come on in." Light said, taking her arm and steering her over to his office chair.

She heard him move away and the sound of his bead creaking told her that he was sitting.

"Light, whats going on. You've been acting strange for a while now, and then when Ryuga said he was L you freaked." Faith said.

"He startled me but I'm not bothered by him being L." Light said in the smooth oily tone he used with people he was trying to manipulate.

"Don't lie to me! You ARE bothered by Ryuga and I want to know why. You've been shutting everyone out since Kira came along and that's not healthy." Faith said firmly.

She heard Light shift.

"Faith, your imagining things. I haven't been shutting you guys out, I'm just focusing on school. Honest." His voice dipped down into that soft hoarse place he reserved for manipulating girls alone.

Faith glared in the direction of his voice and stood to her feet.

"How dare you use that manipulating voice on me! I'm not one of those weak-minded pathetic girls that attach myself to you, that voice has no effect on me. I can't believe that you actually thought you could deceive me like that! I'm your twin Light, you will never be able to play me the way you can play even the rest of our family. Remember that." Faith spat, stalking across the room and ripping open the door, leaving and slamming it behind her.

Faith went to her room and settled on her bed, burying her head in her hands. Her brother had changed so much. Some terrifying thoughts swirled about her head regarding Light's confusing behaviour, ones that could destroy everything.

* * *

Faith made her way outside, holding to her guides arm. As she made her way across the green her guide suddenly spoke up.

"Hey! It's that guy Ryuga! He's watching you!" She exclaimed.

Faith perked up. It sounded like he was alone, good.

"Bring me to him and then go ahead and have your lunch break. He's a friend of mine." Faith said.

She was lead over to Ryuga.

"Faith-chan, it is good to see you again." He said cheerfully.

Her escort giggled and left. Once she knew that her escort was no longer in hearing range she spoke.

"It is good to see you again as well, Ryuzaki." Faith said in a soft voice.

She could feel the surprise radiating off of him.

"My name isn't Ryuzaki."

He said.

Faith smiled. "No it isn't. It's a alias just like Hideki Ryuga. But since you won't be sharing your real name anytime soon I think that when my brother isn't around I shall just call you Ryuzaki since that was the first alias I was told when I first met you."

Ryuzaki laughed. "I thought you might figure it out. Why would you refrain from using that name around your brother though?"

"Because you suspect him to be Kira." Faith stated coldly.

Silence.

"That's a rather large assumption on your part Faith-chan." Ryuzaki said, his voice had lost the cheerful quality and had taken on a detached tone.

"Not at all. You're L. The only way you would come out in public is if there was no other way to secure a lead. You suspect my brother and your trying to bait him into doing something stupid and outing himself as Kira." Faith countered.

"You don't sound angry. Why not?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because I suspect him too."

* * *

Light smiled at one of his friends and began walking across the grassy area. Two figures in the corner drew his attention. One was Ryuga, and the other one looked like...Faith?!

Light jogged across the green until he was a few feet from them. It was definitally Faith with "L". Ryuga looked up at him and said something to Faith who turned to face in his direction.

"Hey Light!" Faith said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Light winced slightly. He knew that she was still angry with him. He knew that he shouldn't have tried that on her, he had never been able to lie to her.

"Hey Faith, class done for you already?" Light asked, forcing a cheerful tone.

"Yes. I'm just waiting on my ride to call me and let me know that their here." Faith answered.

"Yagami-kun, were classes good for you?" Ryuga asked, turning his dark eyes onto him.

Light forced a smile. "Yes they-"

He was interrupted by Faith's cell phone going off. Light watched as she answered. When a young male voice came through the speakers he stiffened.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Faith said and hung up.

She shot a smile to the right of Ryuga's actual head.

"I have to go but I hope to see you again soon." Faith said cheerfully.

"I'll see you at home, ok Light?" Faith said over her shoulder as she headed across the green slowly, using her cane.

Light watched her walk away before turning his glare onto Ryuga.

"Listen here Ryuga. My sister has nothing to do with the Kira case. She's suffered enough, don't even think about dragging her into your case. She doen't even care about Kira." Light said forcefully.

Ryuga smiled. "Actually she's quite invested in the Kira case. She told me what she's figured out about Kira's killing method and I'd say she's pretty spot on. Your sister's views on Kira are quite strong."

Light gritted his teeth. He didn't want her involved in this mess. If she somehow figured out the connections between Kira's actions and Lights actions and began to be suspicious he could be in major trouble.

"Say Yagami-kun, what do you think of tennis?"

* * *

Faith paused outside the gates.

"Matsuda?" She called out.

"Right here Faith. Here, grab my arm and we can go." Matsuda's voice sounded next to her ear.

She took his arm. "Thanks for coming to get me for my dad."

Matsuda helped her into his car and closed the door for her before going around the car and getting in on the other side.

"Hey don't worry about it. It was nice to be able to get out of the hotel room for once. I needed some lunch and fresh air before I went nuts." Matsuda laughed.

Faith grinned, his cheerful disposition was contagious.

"Hey, since I'm picking you up before lunch your probably hungry. Why don't we hit that new sushi place on the way to the hotel. Your dad said to feed you before you got there." He said.

Faith nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'm starved."

They went to lunch and for the first time in a long time Faith enjoyed herself. Usually she would be doing this kind of stuff with Light so the lack of her twin dampened her spirits slightly but she still enjoyed herself greatly. As Faith followed Matsuda out of the restaurant she had a bad feeling that it would be a long time before she was able to just spend relaxing time around others.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Heart Attack

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters!

* * *

 **Heart Attack**

* * *

The hotel door opened and Matsuda led Faith into the hotel room. From the scents and feeling of the wallpaper it was a different hotel from the last one.

Once Faith was seated the old man Watari came over and stood in front of her.

"Ryuzaki called and said that he wants you to become a permanent part of the Taskforce if you are interested. He said that with no information at your disposal short of what you can hear from the TV you have put together a astoundingly accurate profile of Kira for yourself." Watari said calmly.

"What?! Now see here.." Her dad started.

"Dad stop. Ryuzaki already discussed this with me and I accepted. I want Kira caught and if I can help in any way I will." Faith said firmly.

"You are aware that he suspects Light right?" Her dad asked.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons I'm on the Taskforce. I want to prove that suspicion wrong by catching the real Kira. You can't talk me out of this dad so please don't try. He already arranged that after school Watari would pick me up from To-oh and bring me to wherever Ryuzaki has set up head quarters that time." Faith explained calmly.

Her dad sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder briefly. "If you want to do this I won't stop you. Both you and Light have always wanted to get involved with the NPA and I won't stop you from taking this opportunity."

Faith smiled and reached a hand up to cover his. "Thanks dad."

* * *

Faith sat on a chair working on her Braille work while the men read reports. They had told her that she wouldn't start really working on the case until Ryuzaki got back. It had been about two and a bit hours and he was still to talking to Light.

Faith laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying to massage away a headache that she got when she focused her her eyes automatically tried to strain to see. She focused on the voices of her dad and the one they called Mogi.

"So I- uhh.." Her dad's voice suddenly petered off into a pained groan.

Faith bolted upright. That didn't sound good.

"Chief! What's wrong?" One of the men who she didn't know the name of called to her dad. The thump of steps told her that they were running to her dad's side.

"Aahh!" Her dad let out a pained howl and the thump of someone collapsing to the floor echoed in her ears.

"Daddy!" Faith cried out, lunging forward only to have strong arms wrap around her, pulling back onto the couch and preventing her movement.

"No! Let me go! DADDY!" Faith wailed, flailing about in a desperate attempt to free herself without hurting whoever was holding her.

"Faith stop! Your just going to get in the way of Mogi as he does CPR! Aizawa is calling for a ambulance as we speak and as soon as we get to the hospital he's gonna call you mom and sister." Matsuda's voice murmured in her ear.

Faith was shaking like a leaf. Kira had gotten her dad!

Tears gushed out from her closed eyes and down her cheeks and Matsuda rocked her.

* * *

L ran alongside Light into the private waiting room as they took care of Chief Yagami.

Light stopped in the door to the waiting room so abruptly that he almost mowed the younger male over. Peeking over Light's shoulder his eyes were drawn to a sobbing figure in the corner of the room.

Faith.

Her head shot up at the sound of footsteps.

"Doctor?! Matsuda is it the doctor? Where's Light?" Faith choked out, her body was visibly trembling.

"It's Light and Ryuga." Matsuda said with a exhausted tone.

"Light!" Faith cried, lunging forward out of her chair and nearly falling onto her face.

Light jumped forward and caught his sister with ease, pulling her up into his arms and wrapping her into a tight hug. He rocked her back and forth and Faith's arms wrapped around Light's torso in a death grip.

"What happened to dad?" Light asked.

"I don't know. I was sitting on the couch working on my homework and he was talking with someone when partway through his sentence he let out a groan and then someone asked him what was wrong he just let out of moan of pain and then I heard him collapse! I thought he was dead and no one knew what was going on and I couldn't go to him because I would have gotten in the way of whoever was doing CPR and I couldn't even see what was going on and I thought he was going to die!" Faith let it all out, speaking so fast that L had trouble keeping up.

"Is he ok now?" Light asked, his voice strained but he was clearly trying to keep calm for his sister's sake.

"I don't know!" Faith's voice hit a high pitch L didn't even think she was capable of.

"No one is telling me anything! The doctor told me that he was going to wait for mom or another family member to get here so that any information he gave wasn't "blown out of proportion" so no one is telling me anything! I-I'm so scared and everyone is treating me like a invalid because I can't see!" Faith shouted.

Light tensed and L saw him shift his arms so that they held tighter. Light was trembling slightly and much to L's interest he saw Faith's shaking dissipate and her grip relax. Her brother's presence was clearly calming her.

L heard someone come up behind him and and he turned to face a cold looking doctor who was holding a clipboard. L stepped into the room and cleared his throat to alert Light and Faith to the presence of someone new.

Light kept one arm wrapped securely around his sister as he turned to face the doctor. His entire expression was filled with worry.

"Are you related to Mr Yagami?" The doctor asked coolly.

"Yes. I'm his son." Light answered.

"Do you have news on our dads condition?" Faith asked, her eyes darting around trying to locate the doctor.

The doctor gave a sniff and pointedly ignored her. Light's eyes narrowed and his worried expression transformed into a disgusted and angry expression.

"Excuse me, I believe my sister asked you a question. In fact I believe she's been repeatedly asking you about our fathers condition and you have been refraining from answering her." Light's voice was sharp.

The doctor shot the put together young man a practiced smile. "In my professional opinion she is not in a stable enough mental state to be able to realistically process any information I give her without blowing it out of proportion."

Light opened his mouth to respond when Faith's voice cracked though the room like a whip.

"SHE is right here and is not very happy to be being treated like a mental patient. I am blind, not mentally ill and I am fully capable of hearing information about my fathers well being. I can assure you that once this is over I will be reporting your unprofessional behavior." Faith snapped, her voice had taken on a frosty tone that made L think of a law professional.

The docter's head snapped back as though he had been struck and he glared at the blind girl. She seemed to sense his look and stiffened, meeting his look with a cold glare of her own, daring her to challenge her.

L smirked. This girl had a hidden steel to her. She would be a valuable ally against Kira.

* * *

Faith sat in a chair that had been placed flat against Light's. She sat with her hands clenched in fists in her lap. Her mom had come straight from shopping to the hospital. The stupid doctor had let them come visit her dad although he continued to ignore her presence.

Ryuzaki sat on the other side of Light and on Faith's other side her mom sat fretting silently.

"Are you really sure this was just caused by overwork?" Light finally said, breaking the tense silence that filled the room.

"Light! What are you saying?" Her mom gasped in horror.

"Mom, he had a heart attack. Who wouldn't make that connection? I mean, that how every single one of Kira's victims died..." Light said quietly.

"To be honest that's exactly what crossed my mind as I was going down." Her dad admitted.

She heard her mom shift in her chair and felt the fear radiating off her mom in waves.

"You head the Taskforce in charge of this case...Kira has more than enough reason to want you dead. A murder attempt by Kira, hmmm... We can't rule it out completely..." Ryuzaki mused.

Faith heard her mom shift again and heard her mom swallow hard. Faith reached out felt her her moms arm, gently laying a calming hand on her moms arm. With her other hand she reached around Light's shoulders to give Ryuzaki a not so gentle shove to shut him up. After retreating her hand she dealt a swift elbow to Light's side as a warning for him to shut up about Kira. Faith then rested her hand on Light's shoulder so that she could gage his mood as the conversation progressed.

"Sachiko, Light's here now to stay with me and Faith, and anyway, I'm alright, you go on home. And not a word about this to Sayu, I don't want to upset her." Her dad said gently.

Her mom relaxed slightly and Faith withdrew her arm.

"All right then, I'll come back tomorrow with some more of your things. Thanks' for coming Light." Her mom said, weariness seeping through her voice.

"Sure." Light said quietly.

The hospital room door closed behind her mom and they waited for several moments before picking up the conversation.

"Seriously guys? Mom might be married to a police officer but this whole thing with Kira is in a completely different league then typical crime activity. Mom's not equipped to handle the fear that dad's gonna die at Kira's hand. You would think for a couple of genius guys you two would have drawn that conclusion by moms first reaction." Faith said in exasperation.

"Sorry Faith-chan. We weren't thinking. Everyone's been kind of set of kilter by this. And the fear that it might be Kira." Ryuzaki said quietly.

"I don't think it was Kira. Well, now that I think about... Being under all this pressure and fear of being killed by Kira... I haven't had a good nights sleep in months. I was asking for it." Her father admitted.

"Having your own son under suspicion must be a emotional strain as well." Ryuzaki said.

"You told my father I'm under suspicion?" Light asked, taken aback.

Then she felt his body swivel to face her.

"I knew you were under suspicion from the moment he introduced himself at the ceremony. It was the only logical conclusion for the way he went about revealing himself and so I asked him outright this afternoon before I left and he confirmed it." Faith said simply.

"Oh."

"Yes. I've told your father everything. Including the fact that I am L." Ryuzaki answered.

Faith felt Light's body swivel to face their dads bed.

"That's right, this is L. We've been calling him Ryuzaki so that nobody finds out but this is definitely L." Her dad confirmed.

She felt Light shift back to normal and his body first stiffen and then relax as he thought.

"So Ryuzaki, has talking to my son cleared away your suspicions?"

"No. To be honest all of his comments about Kira were just a little bit to on the ball. It made me suspect him even more." Ryuzaki admitted.

"Hey. Saying that to me is one thing, but don't say things like that to my dad, you'll upset his condition. Try to have a little condition Ryuga." Light reprimanded.

Faith sighed. As this verbal banter was grating on her already short nerve.

"Light, chill. Dad isn't going to have another heart attack just from hearing that you haven't been cleared. He deserves to know the truth of what's going on both as a leader in this case and as a father to the suspect. To keep dad in the dark would be wrong. Besides, being under suspicion doesn't mean your a actual suspect." Faith said with a hint of exasperation.

"That's correct. You seem to misunderstand me a little Light-kun." Ryuzaki began. He proceeded to explain the basics of his suspicion as well what led him to Light.

Faith only half listened to Ryuzaki's reasons since he had explained them to her earlier that day.

Her dad got involved and they talked back and forth. However when Light started to readerate his promise to dad Faith could barely refrain from rolling her eyes.

This was one of the reasons she suspected Light. He Light she knew would never put in these kind of corny displays. It just wasn't him. He was trying way to hard to show off his golden child image and it was obvious to her and to Ryuzaki. It was almost irritating.

"Yagami-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What kind of person do you think Kira is? What is your image of him?" Ryuzaki asked.

Faith perked up at the question. This was something she wanted to hear.

"My image of Kira... I think Kira is an affluent child." Light said.

"An affluent child?" Faith said in surprise.

"I like it...go on."

"If, as assumed, he can kill people just by willing it...if a human being had that kind of power... Using it to get rid of criminals and at the same time making it a example to others to make the world a better place, is something only a child would think of doing. I'd say he's anywhere from a fifth grade student to a high school student. If it was anyone younger than that they would be to scared by that power to use it, or they'd use it to kill people they knew, people they didn't like." Light said, his voice had the quality of someone thinking on the spot.

Faith tensed slightly. This was a answer he had long since planned out. What was Light doing?"

"And if it was anyone older than that, an adult, they'd only use it for their own personal gain. You could think of tons of ways to use that power and become rich. Kira still has some purity about him. He's a affluent child who already has everything he needs. I'd say he's probably a junior high student who has his own cell phone, computer and tv."

Light finished.

"So according to your profile Yagami-kun..the most sucpicious of our present targets would be your sister Sayu." Ryuzaki mused, Faith could hear the underlying challenge.

Light lunged to his feet, every muscle in his body coiled to attack. Faith let out a gasp and wrapped one arm around his left shoulder and chest while the other one came up and held onto his right shoulder from under his right arm.

"Light..." Faith warned, but he was to angry to listen.

"What is the matter with you?! Did you come here to wish my father well or finish him off?!" Light snapped angrily, she could feel the tension in his arms and knew he was probably clenching his fists.

"I was only drawing the obvious conclusions from your own speculations Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki said, sounding startled by Light's outburst.

Faith gave a hard yank back and got between the boys.

"That's enough! Both of you stop with these stupid games! Light, stop overreacting to Ryuzaki's needling. Ryuzaki, stop needling my brother. And both of you stop yelling, dad's trying to rest and he doesn't need to play referee between the two of you!"

Faith said in exasperation before stepping to Light's left, readjusting her arms to keep her brother restrained.

"Faith's right. Both of you stop. Nothing you say is going to faze me at this stage of the game but if your going to fight take it outside. This might just sound like a fond father taking but I'm absolutely certain that Sayu is not Kira. If anything she's the type to kill someone she didn't like and then cry her head off about it." Her father said.

A creak from where Ryuzaki was sitting told her that he had shifted to look at her dad.

"Your right." Ryuzaki said after moment.

"Notice he doesn't say that "I'm certain Light isn't Kira" hyuk, hyuk." The creepy voice suddenly commented.

Faith visibly flinched and her head darted around in confusion.

"Is something wrong Faith-chan?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I thought I heard another voice in the room for a moment. I must just be hearing someone from outside the room." Faith said calmly, trying to use a flippant tone."

"Kira is evil there's no denying that." Her dad suddenly said.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"But lately I've been starting to think of it more like this...the real evil is the power to kill. Someone who finds himself with that power is cursed. No matter how you use it, anything obtained by that power can never bring true happiness." Her dad explained.

"Your absolutely right Yagami-san. If Kira is an ordinary human being who somehow gained this power, he is a very unfortunate person."

She felt Light tense under her arms at his statement. Faith gave a light squeeze of her arms and felt his muscles relax again.

"Ryuzaki. I'm sorry about collapsing like this, but I'll be back to work as soon as I can."

Her dad promised.

"What?! Dad do you WANT this case to be the death of you?!" Faith asked in frustration and worry.

"What are you talking about dad? You need to rest until your fully recovered." Light protested.

"Your kids are right Yagami-san." Ryuzaki added.

"No. I'm not sitting here twiddling my thumbs with Kira on the loose. I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do." Her dad said firmly.

Faith released her dad and threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "What is it with males and the need to push themselves to the brink of death?!"

A soft huff of laughter came from Ryuzaki and her dad chuckled weakly.

"Knock, knock. Visiting hours are over now, you'll have to go know." The nurse said quietly.

"Of course. We'll be back tomorrow to check up on you, ok dad? Get some rest."

Light said quietly, reaching and tucking Faith's hand into the crook of his arm and handed her cane to her.

"I'll come by tomorrow as well Yagami-san. Take care." Ryuzaki said quietly and Faith heard him stand. The smell of strawberry cheesecake filled her nostrils and she smiled slightly. She much preferred that scent to most men's colognes.

Light began to walk and led her out of the room and into the hall, following Ryuzaki. They left the hospital in silence and once they were outside Light and Ryuzaki began talking. Faith zoned out and let them argue. A million thoughts were running around in her head and she needed to speak with Ryuzaki soon.

"Well then. Take good care of your father." Ryuzaki said, begining to close his car door.

"Wait Ryuzaki! Do you have room for me and Light? I strongly dislike walking home when it's night because of the kind of characters we can run into." Faith asked, hoping that he would. The last time she had Light had walked home together in the dark it had not gone well.

"Of course Faith-chan. Yagami-kun, will you come as well?" Ryuzaki said, gently taking her arm and leading her to the car so that she could get it and keeping her from hitting her head on the roof.

"No. I think I want to walk home. I need the fresh air to clear my mind." Light answered.

"Oh course. I will be seeing you then." Ryuzaki said, Faith heard him slide into the seat next to hers. He was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

He closed the door and went to roll up the window when Light spoke.

"Oh! One more thing. I said I'd help out with the investigation, but I don't think I'll have time until my dad gets a little better." Light explained.

"I knew that. Bye." Ryuzaki responded and rolled up the window. The car drove away.

* * *

"I assume the same goes for you Faith-chan, that you won't be working with me until your dad is better." Ryuzaki said, breaking the silence.

"You assumed wrong. I am useless for helping my dad right now because I'm blind. The only place I'm useful right now is with the Taskforce. So if you are still ok with me working with you then I will." Faith responded.

"I see. Then if your not off duty right now I would like to ask your opinion on Light's behaviour in the hospital room." Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki! Light is her brother. You can't expect her to be able to give unbiased objective information. That's unreasonable!" Watari reprimanded.

"No Watari, I also suspect my brother as Kira which is why I'm part of this investigation. I would love nothing more than to have my suspicions cleared and this is the only way to go about this." Faith soothed.

Turning in the direction of Ryuzaki she began to speak.

"My brother wasn't acting like himself. For one thing, his little thing about that promise was so overly cheesy and acted out it wasn't even funny. My brother has never done little displays before Kira rose and now he's doing these dramatic promises? No. That was not Light. And he was tensing when you guys were saying that it's the power to kill people that's evil and it brings misfortune." Faith said softly.

There was one last thing but she didn't want to tell him and then be called crazy.

"Your holding something back." Ryuzaki stated calmly.

"Ryuzaki! Stop pushing the young lady. I'm sure this is hard for her to share reasons why her suspicions are growing." Watari snapped.

"You guys have to promise not to think I'm insane." Faith cautioned.

"Faith-chan, we are dealing wth a killer who seems to be killing his victims with supernatural powers. I doubt anything you can say at this stage of the game could cause that kind or reaction in either Watari or myself." Ryuzaki said gently, touching her arm for a moment gently.

"Ok. Since just before the whole Kira thing went viral I've been hearing this voice." Faith said with a deep breath.

"You've been hearing voices?" Ryuzaki said, taken aback.

"Not voices, only one voice. It pops up at the strangest times. Like when you introduced yourself as L at the ceremony once we sat down the voice suddenly said something like 'so this is L, he's sure something else isn't he?'. I heard it several other times but the thing that's starting to worry me is when we were in the hospital room talking about Sayu, when dad said he was absolutely certain that Sayu wasn't Kira the voice said 'notice that he doesn't say I'm absolutely sure that Light isn't Kira, hyuk, hyuk.' and you confirmed that there wasn't any one else in the room." Faith burst out, just wanting to get it over with.

Silence.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? Is it possible that the stress just took a voice from one of Light's friends that your not comfortable with and then applied what your already thinking?" Ryuzaki asked gently.

Faith glared in his direction. "Of course it's not possible! In the hospital room that thought wasn't even close to what I was thinking! Not to mention that the whole thing about you being something else couldn't have been me either since I don't know what you look like, only what you said and I'm pretty sure that he was referring to your looks for some reasons. Also I hate apples, and I've heard the voice mention apples twice that I remember. Apples are hardly something I focus on. Explain that!"

The atmosphere in the car became stifling.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" Faith ventured timidly.

"Did you just say apples?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? Lot's of people like apples you know." Faith answered in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. I just read something about apples that has been on my mind and your words caught my attention." Ryuzaki assured, settling back in his seat without another word.

Faith knew he was lying but didn't push him for a answer. She settled back in her seat as well and relaxed into the soft leather for the rest of the ride.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	4. Fear

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters!

* * *

 **Fear**

* * *

Faith sat in the circle around a coffee table with the rest of the Taskforce. She had been settled in a dining chair between a window and Ryuzaki's chair. They were talking about Naomi Misora, the fiancée of Raye Penbar the FBI agent that they had video of his death for. He had been tailing her family, Light especially.

"The only lead we have so far is the hotel employees statement that she hasn't been back since late last night on December 27th..." Matsuda said.

Faith froze, dread coiling in her stomach.

"December 27th?" Faith asked, speaking up for the first time among the Taskforce.

"Yes. Does that date mean something to you Faith-chan?" Ryuzaki asked.

Faith closed her eyes and replayed the scene in her mind.

"Perhaps. I will talk it over with you later." Faith promised.

She could feel Ryuzaki's eyes on her but he soon went back to talking over Naomi's disappearance with the Taskforce. Faith leaned back and closed her eyes. It wasn't possible...was it? But Naomi Misora didn't have anything to do with the case like her fiancée did. Would he have...? Faith gritted her teeth in anger. Yes, yes he would have.

Faith was jerked out of her thoughts by the door being flung open. She jerked up, reaching for her cane instinctively. A hand settled on her arm, Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki!" Watari's voice echoed through the room.

"What is it?"

"Sakura tv, quick.. You have to see this!" Watari said, turning on the tv and flipping the channel over to Sakura.

"In other words, we are being held hostage by Kira and have no choice but to air these videos. At the same time we feel that doing so is our professional duty. I would like to emphasize once again that these tapes are not being broadcast as a hoax or for purposes of sensationalism." A voice announced.

Faith's eyes widened and she leaned forward in her chair.

"Held hostage by Kira?!" Aizawa's gasped.

"What's going on here?!" Matsuda echoed in horror.

Wrinkled hands grasped her wrist and sat her on the arm of Ryuzaki's chair much to Faith's confusion. However when she felt the chair give a mighty jerk to the side she tumbled sideways into the chair and consequently into a very startled Ryuzaki.

"?!" Faith eeped in shock and embarrassment.

The chair continued to move at a alarmingly fast rate and she felt Ryuzaki's legs drop out from their signature crouch and of course out from under her. She instinctually grabbed onto the mans shoulders and braced for impact. However she realized that he had simply done that to keep both of them from falling out of the chair.

She felt his arms grip her waist gently to keep her from sliding about and relaxed slightly. She was slightly worried that he would simply dump her out of his lap onto the floor the way many people she had worked around would have.

As soon as the chair stopped moving Ryuzaki helped her off his lap and steadied her so that she didn't fall. As soon as he let go she sat down on the floor crisscrossing and focused intently on the screen. She had missed the rest of the reporters words about the video and also the other Taskforce members reactions.

The time is 5:59 pm. You are now going to see Kira's video." The reporter announced in a grave tone.

The sound of static filled the rom for less than a second before a horrid sounding scrambled voice began to speak.

"I am Kira. If this video is aired at exactly 5:59 pm on April 18th...it is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds.. Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor Mr Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at precisely six pm."

She faintly heard some of the men reacting but payed them no mind.

"Change the channel!" Ryuzaki ordered.

The channel was changed and Faith heard one of the men groan and collapse. There were women screaming and Faith felt her hands fly up to cover her mouth. Kira had just killed a innocent man! She scooted backwards until her back hit Ryuzaki's chair.

"Switch back to Sakura! Watari, bring another TV set back here... No, two TV sets." Ryuzaki ordered.

"Done."

Ryuzaki leaned forward and his legs pressed against the back of her head. She knew that she should be uncomfortable at the contact with a man she didn't know very well but the reminder that even though she couldn't see them there were people here with her and she wasn't alone comforted her greatly. She allowed her head to rest against his legs and she closed her eyes, forcing herself to push her fear aside so that she could focus on the broadcast.

"Mr Hibima has constantly referred to Kira as evil in his news reports, this was his punishment. But one demonstration alone does not serve as absolute proof. I will present you with another. My next target is a commentator who has also condemned

me repeatedly. He is scheduled to appear on live tv at this time..."

"Ryuzaki.." Matsuda's voice sounded terrified.

"Go to channel 24!" Was his order.

The channel changed again and yet again the sounds of screams and a man dying filled her ears.

"They said Kira would be sending a message to people all over the world...we have to stop this broadcast or something terrible is going to happen!" Ryuzaki gasped, his voice rising and his tone hinting at panic.

The channel was changed back and all the men burst into action. Faith stayed frozen, staring at a screen she could not see and cursing her blindness. She felt a single hand come down to rest on her shoulder almost absently. She tried to force her tensed muscles to loosen as she waited for "Kira's" next words.

"I trust that you now believe that I really am Kira."

The voice on the TV overrode the voices of the panicking men behind them.

"Please listen to me carefully. I do not want to harm innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies in the fight against evil. My aim is to rid the world of evil and create a just society. If all of you will join me in this mission it can be easily accomplished."

Faith listened in mute horror. It was unthinkable to join forces with Kira but this open display of his power was downright terrifying.

"If you do not try to capture me no innocent people will die. Even if you do not agree with me, if you refrain from publicizing your views in the media or in public then you will be spared. And then simply wait a short time, the world will be changed for the better. I'm sure you all will agree. I can do it, I can make the world a place inhabited by only kind good hearted people. Just imagine it- a world protected by police and myself... A world with no place for evil."

Watari had long since returned with the other two screens and both were playing two other news channels in case of anything useful.

"We cancelling our scheduled program to broadcast live from in front of Sakura TV." One said.

At the same time a similar change in schedules was taking place on the other news program. "We are urging all our viewers to stay calm. Regarding the broadcast currently being aired on Sakura TV. Details will be reported as soon as they are available..."

Moments later one of the news channels were reporting from outside Sakura.

"This just in! Someone is reported to have collapsed in front of Sakura TV! We are reporting live from outside Sakura TV. For safety reasons I can not stand in front of the camera, but what you are seeing here is live coverage!"

Faith could feel Ryuzaki's grip tightening on her shoulder and the muscles in his legs were stiff and tense.

"Ukita! Oh my god Kira got him?!" Aiziwa shouted. Sudden footsteps told her that he had turned and was running for the door.

Faith gasped and twisted out of Ryuzaki's grasp, getting on her knees and staring in the direction of the door in horror.

"Forget it Aiziwa-San. Where do you think your going?" Ryuzaki suddenly asked.

"To Ukita, where else? And I'm gonna get those videos and bring them back here." Aiziwa hissed through gritted teeth.

"If you go over there now you'll only get killed." Ryuzaki said firmly.

"You trying to tell me to sit and watch television Ryuzaki?" Aiziwa asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"I'm trying to tell you to calm down and be realistic. I want to stop that video as much as you do. And if me manage to confiscate the entire package, the way it was sent, there's a good chance we can track Kira down. But if Ukita was murdered by Kira, whoever goes there now will end up dead to." Ryuzaki explained, clearly trying to calm the angry man behind him.

The sound of the news and Kira's videos played in the background but Faith was focusing entirely on the conflict going on in that room.

"This means his phoney police ID didn't help him! Kira knows our real names. Has to, there's no other explanation!" Aiziwa snapped.

"This might be true. But if your right it would make much more sense to murder everyone on the Taskforce.. I deduced that Kira needs to know someone's name and face to kill them, but from seeing this, I'd have to conclude that seeing their face alone might be enough."

His legs shifted back slightly and the chair creaked.

"All I can say for sure at this time is that Ukita-San was killed because he went over there. It happened before other networks started reporting from in front of Sakura TV. And that means that Kira is either inside Sakura, or someplace where he can see prod entering Sakura. That or he's set up surveillance cameras in advance." Ryuzaki said.

"Well if Kira's around there right now, thats all the more reason to go!"mAiziwa argued.

"I'll say it again, if you go there you will be killed. Please understand." Ryuzaki said softly.

"No I don't understand."

Faith heard harsh breathing and then two slammed footsteps before the chair shook violently and the sound of clothing being bunched broke the silence. Ryuzaki's body tipped sharply to the left and he let out a soft cry that sounded almost fearful.

"Ukita might have been murdered! By Kira! I thought we were risking out lives to stop that bastard!" Aiziwa shouted.

"Risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites." Ryuzaki said in a shaking voice.

She heard Aiziwa growl angrily and heard his grip shift. He was going to hit Ryuzaki!

Faith let out a cry of her own and flung her hands out towards she had pinpointed Ryuzaki's shoulder and Aiziwa's hands at. Slamming her hands down on Aiziwa's wrist as hard as she could she dislodged his grip and gripped Ryuzaki's shoulder tightly with her one hand, gripping his other arm gently with the other hand.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

"Stop attacking him! He's trying to keep you alive! Why are you hurting him for that?!" Faith cried.

From her position braced against Ryuzaki she could feel him trembling violently. She felt his his head droop and his hair brushed against her shoulder and neck. He was breathing fast and tiny little squeaks came with each harsh breath.

She glared up in the direction of Aiziwa, he had attacked Ryuzaki and from the sounds that Ryuzaki was making Faith was pretty sure he had scared the detective as well. He had definitely scared Faith.

Ryuzaki spoke again, his voice shaking badly. "I understand your feelings but try to control yourself right now. Ukita-San is dead. If you go over there and lose your life to Aiziwa-San..."

Silence filled the room until the Kira broadcast caught all of their attention. Faith let go of Ryuzaki and settled back down at the door of the chair with her head leaning against the legs of the detective sitting above her again.

"Are the police ready to work with me in creating a just world? There answer to this question will be announced in four days time on April 22nd, at the top of the six o'clock nightly news. Starting at 6:10 pm Sakura TV will air air one of two videos-one if the police say yes to my proposal, and the other if the police say no."

A police announcement that no reporters have to show up on screen drowned out whatever Kira said next but the next words from the live coverage is what jerked the whole room to attention.

"Oh my god! A armoured van has crashed into the lobby of Sakura TV! It appears to be a police vehicle! The armoured van belongs to the police!"

Aiziwa and Matsuda began to yell but Faith was to buy paying attention to the live coverage to care.

"What's happening?!" She gasped, wishing that Light were there to walk her through what was going on.

"Well..that's certainly one way of entering without anyone seeing your face. But if Kira got Ukita-San there's a good chance that he's inside. If he's anywhere inside the lobby this could be really risky." Ryuzaki murmured.

"But who the hell is it? Someone on our side?" Matsuda asked.

"Well.. It is a police vehicle." Aiziwa commented.

Faith hissed in frustration. She wanted to SEE what was going on! This was horrible to only be able to hear what was going on!

"The police have made no statement regarding this incident yet. What's this? A police car has finally arrived on the scene. It's just a single patrol car, but finally police are on the scene!"

Ryuzaki, Matusda and Aiziwa began to talk about what was taking place on the screen and Faith began to whisper pleas that the police on the scene would make it out of this unscathed.

L began to talk to someone on the phone about the actions of the police from here on out and Faith focused all her attention on the screen.

"Oh, no! The two police officers who have stepped out of the police car have collapsed! I...we are moving to a safer location. We will be leaving the camera on scene and will continue to report from further away..."

Faith stared in the direction of the screen, numb with shock.

All of a sudden Watari's phone beeped, drawing Faith's attention away from the horrors on the screen.

"It's Yagami-San."nHe reported.

"My dad?!" Faith gasped. She thought about the armoured van that had crashed into the building and a sick feeling began swirling through her stomach.

"Yagami-San. So it was you in that armoured van." Ryuzaki stated, panic once again beginning to bleed through his voice.

"Daddy?!" Faith whimpered.

There was silence as Ryuzaki listened to her dad before he spoke again.

"But what about your condition?" Ryuzaki said after a moment.

More garbled speak from the phone.

"Hold on for a moment." Ryuzaki ordered.

A moment and then he began speaking again.

"Deputy chief, the one in the armoured van was Yagami-San." He reported.

More voices and then another moment of silence.

"Yagami-San. Rest there for five minutes and then head out the front." Ryuzaki ordered before hanging up.

The news continued to play in the background as Faith sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face in her knees.

Suddenly Faith felt a gentle hand settle on her shoulder. Her head shot up at the unexpected contact and she turned her head to face in Ryuzaki's direction.

"Faith-chan, are you alright?"

Faith attempted a smile but it came out more like barred teeth.

"When my dad has recovered from that escapade I am going to save Kira the trouble of killing him and I am going to do the deed myself." Faith declared cheerfully.

Watari laughed.

"I don't think that your brother would appreciate you doing that Faith-chan." Ryuzaki said mildly.

Faith ignored him and continued to seethe as she sat waiting for her dad to arrive.

* * *

When her dad arrived it became a flurry of activity. Faith didn't move from her spot and didn't speak until he had been moved over to the couch. Then she stood, accepting the Matsuda's arm and allowing him to help her to the couch. Once she was standing in front of where her father was laying she began to speak.

"If you weren't my father and I didn't respect you to much I would slap you. Just wait until I tell Light what you did. I can't believe you left the hospital like that. I know that mom was staying there with you. Did you ever think about how she would feel to walk into your room and find it empty? You could have died. In fact I've been considering all the ways that I can save Kira the trouble of giving you another heart attack." Faith snapped.

She heard a sound come from where Ryuzaki was sitting that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

Ryuzaki had her dad go through and explain every action he did after leaving the hospital and then had Watari drive her dad and her home for the night.

* * *

Watari dropped them off outside their home and helped her dad inside with Faith trailing along behind them. Faith's mom and Light met them at the door.

"What happened. Why did you leave?" Her mom said frantically.

Light gently grasped Faith's arm and led her inside the house. Releasing her as he helped his dad to the couch. Faith ignored them and be lined for her room, closing the door behind her and then settling onto her bed.

"Aauuhhhgggg!" She let out a enraged howl.

Faith picked up her pillows and hurled them to the floor one by one and then picked up any that had landed close to the bed so that she could throw them again.

"Stupid, terrifying, pig-headed, butt brained, MALES!" Faith railed, beating up her defenceless pillows with gusto.

Once she had run out of steam she heard her door open and then close before a person came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Done venting?" Light asked teasingly.

"No, but my pillows will break if I continue to punch and throw them. Can I use you as a substitute?" Faith shot back irritably.

Light laughed. "No. You mad enough that I would probably end up as bad off as the pillows. What happened to get you so riled up?"

"You mean aside from Kira declaring war? Well let's see... Ukita is dead, one of the other Taskforce members attacked Ryuzaki for not letting him go run after Ukita and get himself killed to, two news reporters were killed for simply disagreeing with Kira, two police officers were killed for simply getting out of their car and they didn't do anything to deserve dying and then to top it all off dad got this brilliant idea to drive a van through the window of Sakura TV and then go running into enemy territory so that he could threaten the director of Sakura with a gun and force him to give over all those tapes. So I don't know Light, what do you think got me so angry?" Faith spat sarcastically.

"Wow. I didn't know you could make a tragedy sound so... sarcastic. I think I'm impressed." Light commented after a moment.

Faith snorted. "Well one thing good at least came from this."

"Oh? And what's that?" Light inquired in amusement.

"I'm going to ask Ryuzaki if I can push the button that electrocutes Kira when he's caught. His justice mission is nothing but a reign of tyranny and the sooner it's stopped the better. This jerk clearly has a god complex and wanna be there when that ego is fried along with his crimes. If dad dies because of this I don't know what I'll do. But after seeing these videos about Kira any doubts about whether or not he was evil has been wiped clean for me. I know for sure now that he deserves nothing less than death." Faith spat, hate and anger filling her words.

Light was silent.

"I see. Well, I want to get to bed so I'm going to wish you and that temper of yours a goodnight and go hide in my room for the night. I'll see you in the morning!" Light said with a chuckle.

Faith frowned. She could tell the laugh in his voice was forced.

Light left, closing the door softly behind him and Faith picked up the pillows before getting ready and going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Light stood at his widow and glared out at the darkened streets. Ryuk watched him in confusion before finally asking him what was wrong.

"That fake Kira has ruined everything. Faith doesn't have any doubt left in her about Kira. She hates him with her entire being now. There has got to be some way to fix this and make sure that she finds out that this Kira isn't me. It's a fake. I can't lose her to L, I can't."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story!


	5. Feelings

Disclaimer:

Nope, don't own Death Note or any of it's characters:(

* * *

 **Feelings**

* * *

Five days had passed since Kira had begun the attack. Faith had school every day since then and hadn't been able to come in to help. It drove her insane not to be able to be there with everyone.

They had aired the video yesterday for if the police said no and Faith was still thinking about it. Kira was ordering L to appear on TV so that he could kill him! Things were getting worse and worse, she knew that they would choose the directors life over L's.

All she wanted to do was be there with them as they made their final decision. Luckily today was Saturday and Faith was able to go into work with her dad.

* * *

"So how did it go chief?"

From her perch at the end of the couch closest to Ryuzaki she tensed and turned her head in the direction of her dads steps. Matsuda was on her other side and was leaning forward as if his position would change the outcome they all knew was coming.

"Just as I thought Ryuzaki. World leaders have talked it over among themselves and they're demanding that L... Not a stand it but the real L, appear on TV. After doing almost nothing to help with the investigation they don't even try to come up with some alternative. Kira says jump they ask how high." Her dad said bitterly.

"Their decision is both right and reasonable. It's simply unacceptable for the police to work with Kira. And if it's between me and the NPA director-general of course it should be me. I'm the one who challenged Kira and said I'd capture him. It's the right decision." Ryuzaki said calmly.

But that means you'll be..." Matusda never finished his sentence.

"What worries me more is when I appear on TV, and I intent to... If Kira knows nothing about me, then even if it's really me out there... How to I get him to believe I'm L?"

As they began to talk about his appearance on TV Faith allowed herself to drift. Surely there was a way out of this. Faith shook her head, this was getting to be overwhelming.

Faith stood and made her way to the washroom, ignoring their voices. She locked herself in and sat on the toilet lid, head in hands. These had to be a way out of this mess. She would just have to think.

She stood and splashed water on her face. She had been in there for at least five minutes and her butt was getting sore. She rejoined the men in time to hear Ryuzaki address her father.

"Would it be alright with you to ask your son to work with us when he has the time?" Ryuzaki asked.

She could feel her dads excitement.

"Can I take that to mean that my son has been 100% cleared of suspicion?" Her dad asked.

"No I can't say that but I do think he has very good reasoning abilities. In fact, I think your son could be a very valuable asset in apprehending the second Kira." Ryuzaki said.

Wait. Second Kira?!

"Well, if my son says yes then I have no reason to stop him." He finally said.

"We don't mind either." Matsuda chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure that your son's sense of justice will lead him to agree. However please keep it a secret from him that this Kira may be a fake. I want him to think he's helping us hunt down the same Kira we've been pursuing all along." Ryuzaki said firmly.

The men agreed and things went on as usual. However when the rest of the team went on lunch break to the restaurant downstairs Faith stayed behind.

"What can I do for you Faith-chan?" Ryuzaki enquired.

"Two things. One, the date that you mentioned Naomi going missing, December 27th? Well that night Light took some spare clothes for my dad but instead of returning home right away the way he said he was going to so that we could study together he was over a hour late. And when he got home he was in the strangest mood. All smug and cheerful. It was so strange and it creeped me out." Faith said.

Ryuzaki was silent.

"Are you positive that it was December 27th?"

"Yes. In know it was because I have this program that I like to watch that always airs on the 27th, all about Boxing Day and the crazy things that happen on it. It's fun to listen to. I was listening to it while Sayu read a magazine and I heard Light, mom and Sayu talking about him delivering clothes. Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it but with it coinciding with Naomi's disappearance I knew I had to say something." Faith said softly.

Ryuzaki was silent for several minutes.

"Thank you for telling me. That's extreamly helpful. But please refrain from sharing your suspicions with anyone else other than myself or Watari. No one else is willing to suspect him and I don't want word of your suspicions getting back to Light." Ryuzaki said.

Faith nodded.

"The other thing, a fake Kira?"

Ryuzaki explained his thoughts and reasonings to her and she nodded.

"That makes sense. I thought there was something strange about it but I never would have drawn the conclusion of a second Kira." Faith admitted.

"That's because you aren't able to access news articles like I can. But we shall see how this works out." Ryuzaki said.

He invited Faith to stay and enjoy lunch with him and Watari and she accepted. All to soon the break was over and it was back to work. Conversations about Light picking up where they left off and Ryuzaki took that time to lay out the had to follow when Light arrived.

Matusda went downstairs to wait for Light and her dad and Aiziwa stood next to the door and talked as they waited.

Faith could here footsteps approach her and a hand settle on her shoulder for a moment.

"This could be interesting. Remember what I said about suspicions though. I don't want you to get caught in the line of fire more than you already are." Ryuzaki said in a quiet voice as so not alert the others of their conversation.

"I remember." Faith promised.

"Good. Then let the show begin." Ryuzaki said.

* * *

Faith heard the door open and they all greeted Light. Everyone exchanged meaningless pleasantries and introductions and Light was brought into the main room.

"Faith, your here to?" Light said, surprise in his voice.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Now, how about we get right down to things? Would you take a look at the evidence we've gathered and the unreleased tape that was sent to the TV station. Understand that taking these documents out of this room or making notes is prohibited." Ryuzaki said.

Faith heard Light sit down and the tape start. Silence filled the room and Faith leaned back in her chair. This was exhausting to be waiting all the time.

Once the tape was finished Ryuzaki spoke.

"So what do you think Light-Kun? Figure anything out?"

"Huh?" Light made a noise of confusion.

"There may be more than one person with Kira's powers." Light declared.

"K-Kira's powers?! What do you mean Light?"

Her dad gasped out.

Faith barely refrained from rolling her eyes. If her brother wasn't aware that they had already been told that her dads excited reaction was more than enough to tell him that.

"At the very least there's a high chance that this isn't the same Kira. Up till now Kira wouldn't use suspects like this to show he can predict their deaths. And if Kira needs a name and a face to kill someone, how does it explain how the cops who showed up at the station were killed?" Light explained.

Faith heard the other two men react to Light's statement and ignored them. She had been doing that a lot.

"Exactly Light-Kun. We are also assuming this is a second Kira." Ryuzaki said calmly.

"So you knew Ryuga...I mean Ryuzaki? You were testing me?" Light asked.

"It wasn't a test. If I was the only one who came up with this theory then it wouldn't be persuasive. With you thinking the same thing the theory is greatly strengthened. You really are a great help Light-Kun." Ryuzaki answered.

There was silenced for a moment, Faith could almost feel the irritation radiating off of Light.

"Then it's decided. First we must stop the second Kira. He is clearly on Kira's side and isn't very bright. He may respond to a message from the real Kira. If a second Kira doesn't really exist then it's meaningless, but it's still worth a try. We need to be thinking about how to deal with the real Kira, but we must focus on this first. And for this Light-kun, I want you to play the past of the real Kira!" Ryuzaki announced.

Light made a noise of shock.

"M-me?" Light stuttered.

"Yes, it should be easy with your abilities." Ryuzaki said.

He began giving out instructions for creating the video and her brother sat down to create a script.

Once he was done he handed the script over to Ryuzaki to look over.

"Is that good enough Ryuzaki? I tried to get into Kira's shoes." Light said, the crinkling of paper alerting her that the scrips was being read.

"It's very well done but if we don't take out this "but you can kill L" part... I'll die." Ryuzaki said.

Light laughed.

"Well, when I though about it from Kira's point of view, he would definitely want L dead in this situation. That was a joke though, fix it up as you see fit."

Light said. His voice light and airy but Faith could detect a undercurrent of tension in it.

He didn't want Ryuzaki to catch that part about his death, Faith realized. He was attempting to get him killed!

The script was adjusted and sent off to record for the video.

* * *

It had been two days since they had aired the "Kira response" and there had been no return video. Everyone was getting impatient.

They were currently gathered around the coffee table, Ryuzaki sitting in a chair and Light sitting next to Faith on the couch.

"Ryuzaki, I've been thinking about those videos and something about the way they were done is bothering me." Faith said after a moment.

"Oh? And what is that?" Ryuzaki asked.

The men had been taking but went silent when they heard her voice.

"This Kira is acting almost like a fan. Openly challenging the police, claiming that those who declare Kira are evil and killing them. Like you and Light said, this isn't normal for Kira. The little display was almost overkill, an so I started to think. What if what happened actually was a display?" Faith mused.

"A display?! What are you talking about?" Light questioned.

"Think about it. There are other ways to get the police attention and get them to work with him, ways that aren't so difficult to put together. It's obvious that the two Kira's aren't working together, seeing as if they were the real Kira, they never would have killed those small fries. So is it to much of a stretch to think that maybe the reason why second Kira put together such a extravagant display is to get the attention of the first Kira? The way this Kira was talking about Kira's ideals sounded almost like a fan girl gushing about their idols personal beliefs." Faith reasoned.

"That's something that I was thinking about as well Faith-chan. I'm glad that the same idea has come to someone else. What do you thing will be on the next video that second Kira sends in?" Ryuzaki added.

"I bet it's gonna be a request to meet the real Kira. I don't know how they would arrange to meet but I would be surprised if this second Kira doesn't request a meeting." Faith declared.

Conversation moved on, then all of a sudden the computer that connected to Watari beeped.

"Ryuzaki! We've received a reply from the second Kira!" The computerized voice announced.

"What?!"

"Already?!"

"Judging by the envelope, tape, the way it was sealed, handwriting, and visual quality there's little doubt it's from the same person. The materials are on there way to you but now I will send you a copy of what's on the tape." Watari continued.

Faith grasped Light's arm and he led her over to the laptop and the table it was sitting on. He draped a arm around Faith's shoulders and she leaned into him as she waited for the video so start.

"Kira, thank you for responding. I will do as you say. I want to meet you, Kira. I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you. Don't worry."

Faith felt Light stiffen at the reference to the eyes. His arm tightened around her and his nails dug into her shoulder. She tried to relax her shoulder so that he wouldn't hurt her as the second Kira began to speak again.

"Please think about a way we can meet without the police knowing. We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our Shinigami."

Lights grip tightened more and bit into her skin painfully. Unable to help herself she let out a yelp of pain. Her noise however was drowned out by the sound of Ryuzaki chair tipping and him letting out a strangled eep.

"Ryuzaki! Light, what's happening?!" Faith gasped out, trying to pull loose of Light's painful grip.

"Shinigami..? Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing?!" Ryuzaki gasped, fear in his voice.

Faith knelt down behind him and rested a hand in his shoulder. She heard her dad come up behind her.

"Shinigami? No way.." Matusda said.

"Your right Ryuzaki, Shinigami can't possibly exist." Light said firmly.

"Kira also made a prisoner write something that seemed to suggest the existence of Shinigami.." Ryuzaki explained.

"Then should we assume that this is the same Kira? The same person using the same word?" Her dad suggested.

"That's not possible Dad. If this was the same Kira there's no way he would reply to our tape." Faith said as she stood to her feet. Ryuzaki seemed to have recovered from his shock.

"Faith's right. Why would Kira go along with our plan and stop L from appearing on TV?" Light added.

"Then the real and second Kira have joined forces and are trying to confuse the investigation with the word Shinigmai?" Aiziwa asked.

"That's also not possible. As Light-kun said, if they were working together they wouldn't have stopped their plan to kill me. This Kira is acting from his own feelings and not Kira's ideals. It's not related to Kira's goals of "punishing the criminals to change the world and killing anyone who gets in my way. The second Kira's own feelings, the desire to meet Kira." Ryuzaki began

Faith listened as they discussed the differences between first and second Kira.

* * *

The next day Faith went into work with her dad instead of staying home and sleeping in.

They discussed ways to out the second Kira and use him to draw out the first Kira as well.

Aiziwa and her dad decided to head to the coffee shop down the road for a quick break and left Matsuda behind to help out Ryuzaki with anything he might need.

Faith remained in her spot on the chair. It was getting warm so Faith took off her hoodie, revealing a tank top.

"Faith?! What happened?!" Matsuda gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked in confusion.

"Your shoulder! Ryuzaki, come take a look at this!" Matusda called.

Soft footsteps approached her until the stopped in front of her. A soft gasp reached her ears.

"Matsuda, I want you to go downstairs with the shopping list on the table and keep her father from coming up here. After that you may stay or go, I don't care either way." Ryuzaki stated.

Faith heard a shifting noise from in front of her and hands rested on her knees gently.

"Faith, what happened to your shoulder?" Ryuzaki asked her in a gentle soft tone.

Faith stared in his direction blankly.

"You have nail marks on your shoulder, deep ones. They're bruising badly, turning the area around them greeny-brown. What happened?" Ryuzaki prompted.

"Oh. Um, who's in here with us?" Faith asked.

"Matsuda went downstairs. We are alone currently." Ryuzaki answered.

"Ok good. When we were watching that video about second Kira wanting to meet first Kira when they mentioned the eyes Light tested and dug his nails into my shoulder accidentally. Then when they mentioned showing their Shinigami to each other his grip got even tighter. I found it highly suspicious how he reacted to the video clip so I never brought it up to him." Faith explained.

Ryuzaki went silent.

"I see. I suggest that you wear your hoodie until that heals up and the bruising had gone away. Otherwise your going to have to do a lot of explaining." Ryuzaki said.

Faith nodded and shifted uncomfortably. After spending so much time around the detective she was finding herself liking him a little to much for her comfort. The way his thumbs were rubbing comforting little circles on the sides of her knees was extremely distracting.

Ryuzaki let go of her knees after giving a reassuring squeeze and she heard him rise to move back to his chair.

Faith leaned back and exhaled softly. This was going to be a very long case for her.

* * *

They had just received another video and some diary pages from the second Kira. After reading the diary pages the men started a in-depth discussion about hidden messages.

Faith sighed. She wished she could read it for herself. Yet again she was being left out of the loop for another important thing. Suddenly she felt the couch cushion beside her dip down and the smell of cake wafted over her.

"Ryuzaki?" Faith questioned.

"May 2003 is written at the top of the page. The first entry is for the first and..." Ryuzaki read her the entire page of diary entry's while the men talked.

They were getting progressively louder which forced Ryuzaki to have to move his head closer to her ear so that she could hear him. Faith could feel his breath ghosting across her ear and tingles went down her spine.

Once he was finished he rose and told her dad to call Light is that he could come and look over the diary page as well.

Faith closed her eyes and tried to push all her confused thoughts to the back of her head so that she could focus entirely on the case and the information that was in front of them.

* * *

"The second Kira wants us to show the diary on TV?" Light asked.

"Check the entry for the 30th." Her dad said.

"What do you think Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Huh?" Light said sounding caught of guard.

Silence.

"For now all I can say is that this person is stupid." Light said calmly.

Faith listened as they talked about Light's views on the Kira case and then focused in on how to monitor activities at the other two locations mentioned. They talked about getting rid of any pictures, family or otherwise for everyone on the Taskforce. Faith's head shot up then.

"Not all of them! Please leave my and Light's school pictures for every grade. We can hide them or something!" Faith gasped.

"Faith, when you get that operation you'll be able to see all of us. Pictures of things you never saw in the first place aren't needed." Her dad reprimanded.

"You don't understand! You got to look in the mirror every morning and no what you look like. You go to see the appearance of those around you, I never got to have that. I just want to see what Light and I looked like during our tween and teen years. I want to see how we changed. I want to have that ability to see what I've missed for the past seven years. Please, I promise that I won't look at them until the Kira case is over even if I get the operation. All I ask is to have that chance to see those pictures." Faith pleaded.

Her request was met with silence.

"Light-kun. If you are fine with this than I will ask you to gather said school pictures and hide them somewhere they cannot be found. I understand this request and feel that it's reasonable and as long as you handle this properly neither of you will be in danger." Ryuzaki said calmly.

"Absolutely. I will do that tomorrow first thing." Light said.

"Good." Ryuzaki said.

The room moved onto other conversation before Light decided to head home. Faith decided to head home as well. There was something she needed to talk to Sayu

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	6. Misa Amane

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note or any of it's amazing characters!

* * *

 **Misa Amane**

* * *

Faith went straight to her room after getting home, quickly showering before heading down to the living room where Sayu and Light were sitting.

"Sayu, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Faith inquired.

"Uh, sure. Let's go to my room for a bit." Sayu said, sounding slightly surprised by her request.

Faith followed her and sat on the edge of Sayu's bed as she waited for Sayunto close the door and then take a seat next to her.

"So what's up?" Sayu asked.

"How can you tell when you have a crush on someone?"

* * *

When Faith had asked Sayu to talk privately Light became suspicious. Something was off about his sister and he wanted to know what. So once the door was close he hurried over to the door and pressed his ear to the wood to hear what was going on.

Immature and rude? Totally. But would it be worth it to find out what the heck was going on with her? Definitely.

"So what's up?" Sayu's voice floated through the door.

"How can you tell when you have a crush on someone?" Faith asked.

Light felt his jaw drop. That's what had been bothering her?!

"A crush?!"

"Yes a crush. I'm starting to have feelings for a guy I know from school. So I need to know the signs of a crush." Faith explained.

"Ok. So when you have a crush on a guy these are some of the basic signs. You find yourself preferring his presence to almost everyone else, even Light sometimes. You find yourself getting tingles when you make physical contact with the guy. You feel perfectly safe being around him alone. You find yourself thinking about him at totally random times. Hearing his voice makes you smile. Things like that, so-Faith what's wrong?"

"Oh. I have a crush on him! Aw man! This sucks." Faith moaned.

"What's so bad about it? You might be able to get a boyfriend!" Sayu exclaimed.

"You don't get it! He has no feelings for me what so ever."

"So talk to him. You never know for sure until you ask." Sayu suggested.

Faith sighed.

"Yeah I might. Man this is going to be hard. Oh well, thanks for your help Sayu. You cleared up some things for me. I'm gonna go to bed now and pretend that I don't exist for a bit ok?" Faith muttered.

Light took that as his cue to return to the living room. He settled down on the couch and pondered what he had just heard. So his sister had a crush, he would have to keep an eye on her for a bit. And break the guy if he hurt Faith."

* * *

Faith sat next to her dad in the hotel room as she listened to Ryuzaki remind Light and Matusda what to keep an eye out for.

Once they had left for Aoyama Faith felt Ryuzaki sit down on her other side.

"Since there isn't much we can do right now I was wondering if you would feel comfortable teaching me the Braille letters. I've always been interested in learning them and having you here provides me with the perfect opportunity." Ryuzaki said.

Faith turned her head in his direction in surprise.

"Uh, I can sure. You really want to learn Braille?" Faith asked, uncertainly.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok. Can you hand me my book bag? And your going to have to sit next to me so that I can guide your fingers and feel what letters your touching." Faith said uncertainly.

"Ok." Ryuzaki said, she felt him sit down next to her on the couch only inches away.

"Ok so..." Faith proceeded to teach Ryuzaki Braille for the better part of the afternoon.

It was quite a enjoyable experience. Ryuzaki was a fast learner and when she had trouble explaining certain things to her he didn't push or snap at her but waited patiently for her to sort out her thoughts and continue.

After a while she had taught him as much as she could with the materials she had on her and somehow ended up in a conversation about recognizing people by their scents and her voice recognition skills.

She expected him to get bored and move on the way most people did when they asked her to explain that stuff but to her surprise their conversation on her other senses went on for over a hour and a half.

"Um, are you sure that I'm not boring you?" Faith asked.

"Not at all! Your ways of viewing the world are absolutely fascinating! I'm leaning a lot." Ryuzaki exclaimed.

"Oh. Ok. I don't know what else there is to tell though. I've kinda run out of things to share about being blind." Faith admitted.

"That's all right, I should probably get back to work anyway." Ryuzaki said calmly.

Faith nodded and put away some of her things before getting started on her homework.

She couldn't wait until Light got back for Aoyama, sitting like this just waiting for Kira to act was exhausting.

* * *

That night after getting ready for bed Faith sat down on her office chair, cuddling into her big fuzzy pyjamas. She stretched before grabbing her cane and making her way to Light's room.

A sharp knock and she waited.

She heard the door open.

"Faith! Come on in." Light said, sounding rather cheerful.

Faith walked in and made her way to his bed, sitting down and glancing around the room.

Footsteps and Light dropped down onto the bed next to her.

"What's up?" Light asked.

"Not much. We just haven't hung out together in a really long time and I was wondering if you would mind some company?" Faith said.

She heard Light stretch and yawn.

"Not at all. I'm done my homework for the evening so we can do something. Do you wanna do a movie?" Light asked.

"Sounds good to me." Faith said.

Light stood and she heard him go over to the tv and from the sounds of it he was shifting the direction it faced. A click and some other noises and the movie started. Faith moved so that she was leaning against the pillows and felt Light settle down next to her.

The movie was sounding good but Faith was getting restless. Light was shifting so much that she knew he was to.

So Faith grinned, pulled loose the pillow she was leaning against, leaned to the side and hit her brother with it.

"Waaah?!" Light squawked.

Faith grinned and laughed.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Faith crowed.

Silence.

Faith looked in his direction in confusion.

"Light-...yipe!" Faith shrieked as she was hit with a pillow.

From there the movie night turned into a all-out pillow war, complete with shrieks and yells of promised revenge.

Just as Faith was about to land another hit she found herself pinned to the bed with her brother straddling her. She knew that he was holding a pillow ready to smack he in the face with.

"Surrender!" Light called.

"Neve-oomph!" Faith got a pillow in her face.

"Hey!"

"Surrender or eat fluff!" Light called with a laugh.

Faith sighed.

"Fine, fine. I surrender. Now remove you and your big butt off of my person." Faith grumbled.

"Mwahahaha! I win!" Light teased.

"Fine. Now get off." Faith said with a poorly disguised grin.

Light laughed and released her, flopping down onto the bed next to her. Faith smiled and closed her eyes, listening to Light's breathing and the sound of the TV in the background.

* * *

Faith yawned before burrowing back into her pillow. She refused to wake up. She curled into something warm at her side and then her eyes flew open.

Someone was breathing on her ear! She shifted to move away from whoever was sleeping next to her when she felt increasing pressure around her waist and she was pulled tighter against the person next to her.

Faith closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose before relaxing. The person next to her was Light. Thinking back to the night before she realized that she must have fallen asleep in Light's bed after the pillow fight. They were still on top of the covers so she guessed that Light had probably fallen asleep not to long after her during the movie.

She felt Light shift next to her and grumble something sleepily.

"Go away Ryuk. Wanna sleep. Warm." Light grumbled before pulling her even closer.

Faith rolled her eyes before relaxing and allowing herself to drift. She was glad that she had changed into her pj's before coming to Light since it would have been uncomfortable to sleep in her clothes.

Faith was almost asleep when the door opened softly and someone walked in. Faith kept her eyes closed and continued to breath evenly. Maybe if they thought that she was asleep as well they would leave her alone. Since Kira had risen she and Light hadn't spent any time together really and she didn't want to leave this quiet moment behind.

Faith felt Light shake slightly and her dads gruff voice whisper Lights name. Light stirred and his grip on her loosened.

"Dad...what?" Light mumbled.

"You said you wanted to come into work today with me and Faith. So wake your sister up and get ready to go ok?" Her dad whispered.

She felt Light shift and face her.

"Oh, we fell asleep during the movie. Oops. Don't worry dad, we'll be ready to go by the time you have to leave." Light promised, his voice still thick with sleep.

Her dad made a acknowledging noise and left the room.

Faith felt Light settle back down before blowing on her ear. She tried to roll away and felt Light chuckle and hold her motionless as he continued to blow on her ear.

Finally Faith couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you cut that out?! It tickles!" Faith snapped, opening her eyes.

"Haha, I thought that would wake you up. I know have a new annoying tool." Light said with a grin in his voice.

Faith grumbled.

"We need to get up and get ready for dad to take us to work." Light informed her.

"Ok." Faith responded.

Neither of them moved.

Finally Faith laughed and sat up, Light's arm retracting from around her waist.

"Well then I'm gonna get ready to go." Faith said with a stretch.

She felt Light sit up next to her.

"Yeah, we should get going. Man, I wish I hadn't asked to come early today, I haven't slept this good in years. You are a awesome substitute for a heater." Light commented as he pressed the cane into her hand.

"Thanks a lot. Meet you downstairs in twenty." Faith called over her shoulder as she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the hotel room talking about Aoyama. She had taken a seat on the arm of Light's chair. Yet again he had that edge. He had changed from the Light she had hung out with last night, he was back to that cold manipulative Light he had been before.

Faith was leaning back against the edge of the curved arm with her eyes closed as she listened to conversations ebb and flow around her. Suddenly the computer that Watari contacted the Taskforce by beeped.

"Ryuzaki, Sakura has just received a message from the second Kira. The postmark is the 23rd." He reported.

"Again?!" Her dad gasped.

"I'll send you the file over the computer first."

A pinch of static and the video started.

"I was able to find Kira. People at the TV station, policemen, thank you all very much."

"Found him? This is really bad!" Aiziwa gasped.

"Yes...so Kira and the second Kira have joined forces..." Her dad murmured.

"Not necessarily. All second Kira said is that he has found the first Kira, not that they have joined forces. Besides, if they had joined together I doubt that the first Kira would have allowed second Kira to announce that he had found the first Kira to the police. If the police weren't aware of their alliance it would give the Kira team a advantage over the police and that isn't something you would want to inform the enemy of." Faith pointed out quietly.

"Faith-chan is right. There is a very high chance that the two Kira's aren't together yet. At this point, the police will have to send a message to second Kira directly." Ryuzaki said.

"Message?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes. We have the police offer second Kira leniency in exchange for the identity of Kira. This will be even more effective of the first Kira doesn't know who the second Kira is. Asahi-San, would it be possible to offer second Kira immunity for information leading to the capture of Kira?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"He's killed at least eight innocent people that we know of.. We can't.." Her dad trailed off.

"Then we'll remain a vauge about that and offer as much leniency as we can. How about that he will be treated as a hero and the police won't go after him. I want this as soon as possible. It's 7:25 pm right now... Prepare something to run on every station at 8:55."

"Yes. Understood." Her dad said quietly.

"Light, you and Faith should head home for the night. Both of you have been working very hard and deserve a break. Things are only going to get harder and there may be days when I will require all nighters from both of you and you'll have to stay at the hotel for over 24 hours at a time." Ryuzaki warned.

Light acknowledged him and she then felt her brother grip her hand and lead her out of the room. They got downstairs and she climbed into the passenger seat of the car, closing the door and trying to relax. Light was just standing out side the car.

Finally he got in and drove home. The ride was silent and when they pulled up he took her arm.

"Why don't you join me in my room for the broadcast?" Light suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

They got settled in his room with some snacks and their homework and studied together as they waited.

Finally the tv crackled and the broadcast started.

Faith didn't move from her lounging position on the bed and just listened.

"But if Kira doesn't know who you are yet, then theirs still time. You must not get close to Kira out of curiosity. If you contact Kira you will only be used and killed. Kira is a mass murderer, you must not help him. What you must do now is think of the value of human life and a atone for your crimes by revealing what you know to the police. And save the world from the terror of Kira." The broadcast ended on that note.

Light didn't speak and Faith decided to let him stew on his own.

"I'm gonna get some more chips. You want anything else?" Light suddenly asked.

"I'm good, thanks."

Light murmured something and left, closing the door behind him. She heard her mom call out something to Light about a notebook.

Several minutes had passed and Light still hadn't said anything. Faith shrugged and continued reading her Braille book while she waited.

Then she heard the door open. She had her back to the door and didn't bother turning to face him.

"Uh, who is she?" A female voice asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Faith narrowed her eyes and shot right up into a sitting position.

"Relax Faith, I'm with her." Light's voice reached her. It sounded extremely strained.

"Oh, she's blind?" The voice held a hint of disdain.

"Yes, she is blind. And she is wondering if you have any other offensive and stupid questions." Faith snapped.

Faith swung her legs over the side of her bed and glared in the direction of the female voice.

"Oh! Your his sister. Never mind." The tone of the girls voice changed into light and friendly causing Faith's eyebrows to shoot up.

"How did you know that?" Faith asked, her voice becoming sweet suddenly.

"Um.." The girl stuttered.

"I told her when we were at school that I had a twin sister." Light cut in smoothly.

"I see." Faith said coldly.

"I need to talk to Misa privately. Would you be able to study in your room for tonight? We can go over that assignment about seeing people tomorrow night or something." Light said.

Faith's smile took on a edge.

"Of course. Good meeting you Misa. Goodnight Light." Faith said, imitating Light's silky tone quite well.

She picked up her cane, leaving and closing the door being her.

Faith leaned against the door and listened intently. Something was wrong about this whole situation, and Faith wanted to know what was going on.

She heard the screech of Light's office chair.

"Have a seat."

"Oh, thank you."

"How did you know?" Light's voice sounded cold and angry.

"Oh, I thought so. You haven't made the eye trade, right?" Misa's voice floated thought the door.

Faith knitted her brow. Eye trade?

"If you have the eyes on the Shinigami you can see people's names and lifespans. But for people who own a death note you can only see their name."

Faith nearly choked. Death Note?! That was that notebook that Faith had found on the ground after school one day. The eyes of the Shinigami, that girl was the second Kira, no doubt about it! But she was talking to Light like he was the first Kira!

"Well, I didn't know that little detail." Faith flinched. It was that creepy voice she had been hearing!

"All right. But if you had been caught Kira's secrets would have been revealed." Light said.

"Don't worry. I haven't been caught and as long as I do as you say from now on I won't. Right? Then I'll se L's name and become your eyes. So.." Misa trailed off.

"So..?" Light asked.

"Make me your girlfriend." Misa said.

Faith knew that she was starting to shake but couldn't help it. Light was Kira! They were debating Misa becoming Light's girlfriend but Faith couldn't focus on on their words.

Faith's attention was jerked back to their conversation by Misa's next statement.

If you can't trust me no matter what then take my death note. If he's just holding then I'm still the official owner and I get to keep the eyes and my memories of the Death Notes and using them. Right Rem?" Misa asked.

There was no answer that Faith could hear but Misa seemed to hear something that confirmed her statement. Faith wondered if she was on the phone.

"Now I can't kill you and the police can only recover the evidence from you. And you can kill me if I become a burden." Misa said.

"But you might have removed several pages from it and are hiding them." Light responded.

The chair made a clattering noise and Faith guessed that the girl had stood to her feet.

"I never thought of using it like that. You can tell if there are pages missing. Why don't you believe me? This notebook has no other purpose than to kill people right?" Misa exclaimed.

At those words Faith bolted upright from her position against the door. She had heard enough, she had to go to Ryuzaki!

* * *

So what did you think? I'll be throwing in a bit of a twist come next chapter;) Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	7. Deception

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note or it's characters...so sad:(

* * *

 **Deception**

* * *

She made her way to her room silently and changed into her pants and shirt from the day, shoving her feet into her runners and grabbing a thick fluffy hoodie. Taking nothing with her except for her cane she made her way downstairs and listened. Her mom and sister were in her sisters room by the sounds she could here.

Doing up her hoodie she went to the door and opened it as soundlessly as possible before letting herself out and closing it behind her. Pulling the spare house key out from behind the flowerpot she locked the door, returned it to it's hiding place.

Faith began to speed walk the path to the hotel, having memorized it. Luckily she didn't have to take the train to get there because she would be in major trouble if she did. As she walked tears trickled down her cheeks, Faith trying desperately to hold them in.

Finally after a ten minute walk she reached the hotel. Pushing inside she tried to make her way through the lobby which was extreamly busy at that moment and was pushed over by someone.

Faith sat on the ground clinging to her cane and trying to recover her bearings.

"Faith?! What on earth are you doing here child!?"

"Watari!" Faith gasped out tearfully.

"Child! You look positively awful!" He helped her up and led her to the elevator.

"What's going on? Where's Light?" Watari questioned gently.

Faith felt a sob escape and plastered her hands over her mouth.

"Hush Faith, everything is going to be ok. The men are staying the night so I rented them a separate room to work and sleep in for the time being so that Ryuzaki could work undisturbed. We will go to him right now. Just breath." Watari coached.

Faith tried but little sobs escaped her.

Moments later the elevator stopped and she was lead to a hotel room. As Watari unlocked it she tried to do deep breathing.

The door opened and she was lead inside by Watari.

"Ryuzaki, I apologize for disturbing but I found Faith downstairs in the lobby." Watari explained.

She heard a chair shift and she started to shake. What if they didn't believe her? Or worse, if they thought that she was trying to implicate her brother?! Another almost sob escaped her lips and she pinched them closed, trying to keep anything else from escaping.

"Faith?!" Ryuzaki gasped, a chair clattering and moments later a hand settled on her shoulder.

She was steered over to the couch and he settled down next to her keeping a hand resting on her arm. Watari sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Ryuzaki's usually calm voice sounded worried.

"Light is Kira." Faith got out before starting to cry.

"?!"

Faith tried to control her tears and explain what was going.

"Faith, breath. We need to know what's going on." Watari instructed.

Faith took a breath and began to speak.

"I was studying with Light in his room when someone from his school came over to talk to him. She returned and acted strange when she saw my lying on his bed with my work. When I turned to face in her direction she relaxed and suddenly blurted out that I was Lights sister. We don't have any photo's anymore other then the ones that were buried but somehow she knew that were were siblings. I asked her how she knew and she acted scared until Light announced that he had told her he had a twin. But something about the way they were verbally interacting was off." Faith started.

Ryuzaki hummed, prompting her to continue.

"Light asked me to leave so that he could talk to the girl, her name is Misa. Anyway once I had left and closed the door behind them I pressed my ear to the door to listen to what they talked about. First the talked about this thing called the eye trade. Misa called it having 'the eyes of the Shinigami' and having those eyes meant that when looking at a person she could see their full name and life span. She then talked about this notebook called the Death Note." Faith choked on the name of the notebook.

"Oh?"

Ryuzaki said.

Faith swallowed another sob.

"When we were at school one day before Kira rose I was waiting on a grassy area for my brother and I found this black notebook that said Death Note on the cover. I had no use for it and I thought it was some sort of a prank so I gave it to Light. After he got it that's when he started acting strange and that's also when criminals started dying. I never associated the two events before since I had forgotten about the notebook since as far as I knew it wasn't anything of importance." Faith continued, her voice shaking.

"Aside from the fact that she mentioned something called the Death Note how do you know it's attached to Kira?" Ryuzaki asked gently.

"Because they were arguing about whether Light could trust her or not and she said he could have her notebook as a safekeep. He said that she could have always pulled some of the pages out of the death note and hid them somewhere and Misa got all upset saying that she wouldn't do that since the only use for the Death Note was to kill people." Faith said, her voice thick with tears.

"Dear god." Watari whispered.

"Are you absolutely sure that's what they were talking about?" Ryuzaki pressed.

Tears flowed in earnest now.

"Yes. I can't believe I gave him that book! Light is Kira and it's all my fault!" Faith cried.

Faith plastered her hands over her face and sobbed.

"Watari! She's crying! What I do?! Faith heard Ryuzaki gasp but couldn't focus on his actual words.

"Comfort her. I'm going to go prepare tea to calm her once she can stop crying." Watari said.

Faith rocked slightly as she sobbed, suddenly she felt arms wrap around her gently, causing her to lean slightly into Ryuzaki. At the feeling of someone holding her she let go, burying her face in his chest and crying her heart out. She felt him lower his legs into a normal sitting position and hold her close, murmuring comforting words into her ear.

It took a while but Faith finally cried herself out and reluctantly straightened out of his embrace, wiping at her eyes.

"I apologize for reacting the way I did, it was unprofessional. Do you have any questions about what you heard." Faith said, clearing her expression and trying to even out her tone.

"Faith, at this point "unprofessional" is the least of my worries. You have just heard something that upset you deeply. It's perfectly normal to cry." Ryuzaki said.

Faith smiled weekly, swiping at her cheeks. She felt soft klenix gently dabbing at her cheeks and laughed softly.

"That tickles!" She squeaked.

"My apologies." Ryuzaki said.

Faith sighed and leaned back. Watari placed a tea cup in her hand and she sipped slowly, calming herself down. Once she was done she settled it down onto the table and took a deep breath.

"What do I do now? Now that I know for sure that Light is Kira I'm not going to be able to treat him like normal. To be completely honest I'm so scared to see him again. What do I do?" Faith mumbled, clenching and unclenching her fists.

A soft hand settled over one of her hands and slipped inside her fist, gently gripping her hand and forcing her to relax. Faith smiled and felt Ryuzaki adjust his grasp on her hand so that he was able to give her a reassuring squeeze.

"Watari? Faith has a good point, going back to Light would be problematic. What do you propose we do. After all, we cannot tell her father about this since there is no way to track down proof right away without endangering both the task forces life and Faith's life." Ryuzaki asked.

Faith heard Watari settle down in a chair across from the couch and let out a long breath.

"I thought you might ask me and I do have a idea. It would work out perfectly, especially since we now know without a doubt that Light is Kira. But this could potentially cause problems for both her and you in the long run." Watari said gravely.

"At this point we don't have much choice. Tell us your idea and then we can talk it over." Ryuzaki said quietly.

"If you and Faith pretended to become a couple it will anger Light and her dad both. In fact they may even go so far as to try to forbid your relationship which is the perfect reason for you to get angry and decide to move into the hotel with Ryuzaki. There are two bedrooms in this hotel so you wouldn't have to share a bedroom. Both of you are reserved people so not having constant physical contact won't make them disbelieve your relationship status. Besides, Matsuda was already saying that he was wondering if you guys were either already a couple or were going to get involved soon so everyone is already going to have a seed of doubt planted so they will accept the idea of a relationship between the two of you much easier." Watari explained.

Faith stared at him.

"Matsuda thought that Ryuzaki and I are dating? Why on earth would he think that?" Faith said in confusion.

"Yes, what on earth would possess him to make such a assumption?" Ryuzaki added.

"Because Ryuzaki, you are more aware of her blindness and the problems it presents as well as how you can help her around them than anyone else on the team aside from Light. If I didn't know you better I would have wondered about the status of your relationship myself. The two of you are very attuned to each other." Watari commented with a hint of amusement.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. And Matsuda was always one to put a romantic spin on everything he sees." Faith said.

"Hmm. Watari do you mind discussing this with us, answering any questions we have after we've had a chance to talk this over?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Of course. I will retire to my room. When you would like me to come to talk with you guys simply call me." Watari said calmly before Faith heard him get up and leave.

A moment of silence. Then she felt Ryuzaki shift and his legs got pulled back up to his chest.

"So what do you think about Watari's suggestion Faith?" Ryuzaki asked quietly.

Faith leaned back and closed her eyes, running the suggestion through her mind.

"I think that it would work. I work well with you and enjoy talking with you. The only thing would be going against my dad. And it would be hard deceiving Light. I've never tried to lie to him and this is a pretty big situation." Faith mused.

"I too believe that this has the potential to work. However you need to remember the ramifications. I am your boss and in most work situations a relationship between me and you would be considered inappropriate. Your father would be quite angry with me and you which could be a problem for the Kira case. However nothing is more important than getting evidence and being able to arrest Light and Misa so the pro's of this plan might out way the cons." Ryuzaki pointed out.

"That's true this is going to be really hard. But because of Light I'm willing to do almost anything at this point. God, I'm so scared of Light!" Faith mumbled, dropping her head into her hands.

Faith felt a hand rest on her shoulder blade.

"Relax, no matter what happens I will make sure that your protected. Do you want to call Watari in to talk with him about this?" Ryuzaki asked.

Faith took a breath and nodded.

* * *

"So have I answered all the questions you have about this plan?" Watari asked after over a hour of questions and discussion.

"I don't have any more questions." Ryuzaki said.

"Neither do I." Faith added.

"So are you going to do this? Or no." Watari asked.

Faith took a breath.

"If your ok to do this Ryuzaki I will. I understand that you might not because of the potential downfall you might suffer on the Taskforce." Faith said carefully.

"I am not worried about any downfalls that could occur. I am in to do this plan as well. So how do we go about this Watari?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ok. So if your going to sit next to anyone it should probably be each other. Once and a while maybe if you take her hand Ryuzaki, not obviously but definitely do it when you are sitting together. And when everyone else goes home if she stays for maybe another hour or so. And continue calling her Faith, no chan added onto the end." Watari said.

"Oh! I apologize for calling by your first name without any affix. I was so startled by your appearance and news that I forgot."

"I'm not worried about it. What I am worried about is what happens if I get kicked out or Light starts getting suspicious and grilling me?" Faith asked nervously.

"You will come live at the hotel until the case is over of course." Watari said kindly.

"Of course." Ryuzaki agreed.

Faith nodded quietly. Suddenly her phone chimed, telling her she had a text. She keyed in her passcode and then pressed the button that would have her phone read her text aloud to her.

"Where are you Faith?" It was from Light.

She looked in the direction of Ryuzaki.

"What do I tell him?"

Watari cleared his throat.

"Your positive that you want to go through on the plan?" He asked.

Faith nodded.

"Then tell him your at your boyfriends."

* * *

Mwahaha I told you I was going to throw a twist in:D So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	8. Anger

Hello readers! I juse want to give a heartfelt thanks to all my readers and those who both follow and favourite this story. It means a lot to know something that I put a lot of work into is enjoyed by other people.

This chapter was a hard one because I had to create a fight between Light and Faith. I did my absolute best not to go OOC for Light and I think that I did a pretty good job in that so hopefully it seems realistic for you guys. This chapter is a bit angst filled because of the fight but it'll get better next chapter:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters

* * *

 **Anger**

* * *

Ryuzaki forbade her from walking back home at this hour and instructed Watari to settle her in the spare bedroom.

The next morning she was woken up by Ryuzaki shaking her lightly.

"Ryuzaki-...what?" Faith mumbled, burying her head into her pillow.

"The men should be here in about twenty minutes with Light. You might want to get ready. Watari took the liberty of getting you a new pair of pants and a sweater for you to change into as well as a toothbrush and a mini travel toothpaste and deodorant. Please get ready so that your up and awake by the time everyone arrives, then come join me on the couch for breakfast." Ryuzaki said softly.

Faith groaned and nodded into her pillow. She heard him place a bag on the bed and then left. She had a bathroom attached to the bedroom she had stayed in and proceeded to use it, changing and freshening up. Ten minutes later she came out and joined Ryuzaki on the couch, gratefully accepting the tea she was handed.

"Courtesy of Watari." He told her.

She smiled and took a sip.

"Thank him for me in case I don't see him before I go home." Faith said.

All to soon the peaceful atmosphere was broken by the men coming in.

"Ryuzaki Fai-..." Her dad's voice trailed off.

"Faith?! How the heck did you get here before us...no way." In mere moments Light's voice had gone from shock and slight anger to borderline fury and disbelief.

"What's wrong Light?" Matsuda asked.

"You said you were at your boyfriends! Why are you here? You lied to me!" Light snapped angrily.

Faith took a shuddering breath, she felt a hand grasp hers gently and felt the courage to go forward with their plan.

"I was. I'm dating Ryuzaki." Faith said quietly.

A reassuring squeeze told her that she had done well. Her dad and brothers reactions however were exactly what she had expected.

"WHAT?!" Her father and brother roared at the same time.

Faith instinctively flinched back from the sheer volume of their voices and felt Ryuzaki let go of her hand and wrap a arm around her waist instead. She had never been more glad than in that moment to have someone with her.

"He is your employe and at least three years older than you! I forbid this relationship!" Her dad yelled.

"Faith! He thinks I'm Kira! How could you go out with him!" You can't go out with L! I won't allow it!" Light snapped.

"You can't stop me from dating someone Light, I don't get involved with your relationships with your girlfriends."

"Do you have any idea what your getting into Faith? When he's on cases there are going to be times when he's not going to have any time for you." Her dad said.

"I know daddy. I'm well aware of the ramifications of this decision." Faith sighed.

"Faith, we need to talk." Light said, his soft voice setting her hair on end.

Faith stood and felt Light grip her wrist tightly, letting her lead him into the spare bedroom. He closed the door behind them and instantly began in.

* * *

As soon as Light and Faith went into the room L belined to the door to listen in on the conversation. Matsuda and Yagami-san followed.

All three of the men pressed their ears to the door to hear what was going to be said.

"Your dating Ryuzaki?! Are you insane?! He'll never love you, not like you want him to." Light railed.

"How could you possibly know that? You only see him as someone to prove wrong." Faith snapped.

Light growled.

"Oh and you do? He's just using you to get to me because he thinks I'm Kira." Light sneered. His voice sounded positively furious.

"Your wrong. He would never manipulate me like that." Faith shot back.

"Fine, so maybe he's a gem. That's totally beside the point. What about me? You'd so quickly betray me for a boyfriend that's gonna last for what.. a month? He thinks I'm Kira! How does that not make sense to you?'!" Light said, switching tactics.

"Your kidding me right? Your going to point fingers at ME?! What about that stupid chit from last night, Misa? You heard her reaction when she saw me on your bed before she realized I was your sister. The minute she thinks that I'm taking to much of your time or attention away from her she's gonna turn into a cat! Are you gonna dump her and never see her again for me?" Faith challenged.

"Misa is my girlfriend, one that is much better a person then Ryuzaki could ever be! I'm not going to dump her!" Light snapped.

"Oh a better person huh? Funny, Ryuzaki wouldn't flip on me for talking to a guy like Matsuda and yet Misa's better than him? Wow Light. I mean it's not like your gonna be true to her, your gonna two-time her just like every other girl you've been playing lately. So why should I take dating advice from YOU!" Faith spat.

Silence. Then a shift and Faith let out a soft cry of pain.

"I'm your twin! How DARE you betray me for a relationship that doesn't have a hope in heaven? You don't want to act rationally? Then I'm going to force you. Make a choice, him or me? Are you gonna choose your twin or a guy? Cause if you choose him I sure hope he's all the family you need." Light snapped.

Faith let out a sniff.

"Your grabbing me and hurting me because your mad about a guy? Then I choose him until you go back to being the real Light. The brother that I love with all my heart and the brother who would never give me a ultimatum." Faith cried.

"Then your no sister of mine." Light hissed coldly.

Faith let out a sob and L finally had enough. Wrenching the doorknob he slammed the door open to reveal Light gripping Faith's shoulder as she tried to hide the tears.

"Light-kun, if you do not remove your hand from Faith I will be forced to take drastic measures. You need to leave. Now." Ryuzaki said coldly, enunciating every word.

Light glared at him for less than a second before letting go of his shaking sister and stalking out of the room. The sound of the hotel door slamming behind him echoed though the currently silent room.

* * *

Faith sat on the edge of the bed and cried softly. Light had just basically rejected her simply because she was dating Ryuzaki. His stupid Kira mission meant more to him than his own sister.

"All of you return to work right now. I will take care of this and join you presently." Ryuzaki said to the others in the room.

"But she's my daughter-" Her dad started but Ryuzaki cut him off.

"Yes and right now nothing you say is going to help her. Work with the others and you can talk to her later." Ryuzaki said firmly before entering the room and closing the door.

Faith managed to stop the tears by the time he sat down to her and simply sat with her head hanging. She just felt empty now, no sadness, just pain.

She felt Ryuzaki's arm wrap around her hesitantly. Faith allowed herself to lean into him slightly and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"No." She said softly.

"I see. What are you going to do now?" He asked slightly.

"I don't know. I'll probably approach him tonight and see if he's calmed down." Faith admitted.

"And if he hasn't? If he's still lashing out at you physically?" Ryuzaki inquired.

"Then I'm gonna have to find somewhere else to live. Light has always had a unpredictable and vengeful streak and when he's angry, depending on the person, he can hold a major grudge that he acts out on frequently." Faith murmured.

Ryuzaki gave her a squeeze before withdrawing his arm. Faith felt him lean in to whisper extremely quietly in her ear.

"I am not adept in how couples act. Should we leave holding hands or not? I don't want to draw suspicion after the fight with Light?"

Faith shrugged. She didn't have a clue. So he reached down and grasped her hand, helping her to her feet and leading her out of the room. They did some work and Faith continued to do her school long distance on the couch next to Ryuzaki.

Faith checked her Braille watch and realized that classes would be over for the day in around twenty minutes and then Light would probably be returning.

* * *

Faith decided to go home early instead of sticking around for Light to arrive at head quarters. With the stress between them she didn't want to interfere with the investigation. When she told Ryuzaki and the others they all agreed with her.

She had packed herself a small travel suitcase for if Light flipped out on her again. Hopefully if he did Sayu and her mom would hear, it would make sure Light didn't lie to them about their reason for fighting.

Downstairs she heard the door open and Lights voice followed by a female voice. Misa.

Faith narrowed her eyes and continued packing. What a jerk.

After a while she heard Misa leave and she made her way down to Light's door. As she knocked on it she realized that she was even more on edge than usual. Not being able to see what's coming did that to a person.

The door opened and Light spoke.

"Faith."

"Light, I wanted to talk about what happened earlier."

"What's there to talk about? You made your choice and unless your coming to tell me that you saw reason and changed your mind I don't want to hear what you have to say."mHis voice raised slightly.

"Light! He's my boyfriend! I can't just dump him like he doesn't mean anything to me! I mean, it's not like your exactly willing to give up Misa! Why should I have to give up Ryuzaki?" Faith asked, tears in her voice.

"Oh, please. It's not like you relationship is gonna last. Be serious Faith, guys like him aren't even worth it. Anyone who actually can see him has labeled him a freak." Light snapped, volume of his voice rising slightly.

"Who cares about his looks! I care about him! Why do you have to be such a jerk? I'm not trying to leave you behind, your my twin brother and I love you! But I need to move on with my life! Your not always going to be right by my side every step of the way, your gonna have a girlfriend and maybe even get married and have kids one day. I don't want to wait to start living my life until you have one of your own. Please don't do this, don't act like my choice to go out with him is a personal attack on you." Faith pleaded.

"You know that he suspects me! This is a complete betrayal and you know it!" Light yelled, reaching out and shaking her angrily.

She heard her mom let out a cry and Sayu gasp. Faith grabbed his wrists ripped his hands off her shoulder before throwing them back at him as hard as she could.

"How dare you hurt me! I don't have to answer to you! I can't believe you don't care about me so much that your willing to throw away eighteen years of a close relationship!" Faith screamed.

"Whatever Faith. Like I said, you made your choice. You chose your freak boyfriend over me. Let me know when your ready to start acting like my sister again." Light spat before slamming the door in her face.

Faith bared her teeth at the closed door and stalked down the hall back to her room.

She closed the door behind her and called the number Ryuzaki had given her.

"What is it Faith." Ryuzaki asked.

"He not only shouted at me but he also shook me violently. I screamed at him and yanked his hands off of me but I'm pretty sure that I just ruined everything. I'm sorry." Faith mumbled.

"Faith, it's fine. I'm not upset. I think I would have been worried if he had suddenly decided to change his mind and had become extremely supportive. I'll send Watari to pick you up." Ryuzaki soothed.

"I'll be ready. My mom and sister saw the fight.." Faith said softly.

"He's on his way. We can talk later after the Taskforce goes home." Ryuzaki answered.

"Alright. Bye." Faith said.

Faith heard Ryuzaki hang up and waited. Less than five minutes later her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside Faith. Come on down." Watari said gently.

"Alright. I'll be right there." Faith said, hanging up the phone and grabbing her suitcase and cane.

The opened her bedroom door and left, dragging the suitcase with her. As she went down the stairs the suitcase hit every stair behind her with a thump, causing her mom and sister to meet her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Faith! What are you doing!?" Her mom gasped.

"Your leaving?! But where are you gonna go? Please don't leave!" Sayu cried.

"I'm gonna go live with my boyfriend. I don't need to stick around for Light's crap." Faith said angrily, doing her best to make it seem like she wanted to leave.

She heard the door above her open and Light's voice floated down.

"What was that thumping noise?" He called down in confusion.

"Faith is leaving and it's all your fault!" Sayu wailed, Faith heard her run across the living room and then her bedroom door slam.

Faith continued on her way to the front door, ignoring her mom and Light. She got the front door open and had managed to get onto the porch when she heard Light come running up behind her and grab her roughly by the shoulder.

"What do you think your doing? You can't leave. You don't have any friends to take you in!" Light snapped, still sounding ticked at her.

"I'm going to be living with Ryuzaki. Now let me go." Faith snapped.

"You are NOT going to go running to him! Get back inside!" Light ordered.

"No." Faith growled.

"YES!" Light roared, ripping her suitcase out of her hands and trying to jerk her in with him.

Faith had finally had enough.

Raising one arm she pulled it back as far as it would go and then slapped Light as hard as she could. Dimly she heard her mother let out a soft wail and Light gasped, letting go of her and her suitcase. She heard him stumble back several steps.

"You will never control me. I'll go and do what I please and you can deal with it." Faith spat, grabbing the suitcase and hurrying to the car she heard idling in the driveway.

Watari took her suitcase from her and placed it into the truck before helping her into the back seat. Moments later they were pulling out of the driveway and were well on the way to the hotel that Ryuzaki was going to be moving to that night.

* * *

Watari took her to the room she was going to be sharing and led her to her private bedroom. He helped her unpack her things that needed to go into the bathroom. Once she had what she needed laid out for her Watari left her to herself.

Faith climbed up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around a pillow. Staring blankly ahead of her. Her whole life had just come crumbling down around her and there was nothing Faith could do to fix it. She closed her eyes and thought about the tone of Light's voice when speaking to her. Light was her twin brother, they had been basically inseparable and now he was willing to give all that up simply because of her choice in guys. She knew that the Kira part of him was what was causing him that reaction but it still hurt.

* * *

L walked into his new hotel room with Watari at his side. He looked over to the second bedroom and saw that the door was closed.

"So what happened when she left." He asked.

Watari raised a eyebrow.

"You should have seen it. Gentle little Faith has a real temper to her if you push the right buttons. He tried to force her not to leave physically, and none to gently either. So out little Faith got a look of righteous fury on her face, reared back, and slapped Light as hard as she could" Watari informed him, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"She slapped Light?!"

"She did. It was quite impressive." Watari said, a actual smile on his face.

"I think I may have underestimated her." L mused.

Watari chuckled.

"I would suggest you take good care of her. She's going through a lot and could have some pretty interesting mood swings." Watari suggested.

"I'll take good care of her. I never planned not to." L promised.

"I know. Your feelings for her ensure that."

L jerked slightly and then turned to stare at Watari who simply smiled at him and left. L grumbled slightly. Sometimes working with someone who knew him so well could be a real pain.

* * *

Faith heard Watari and L arrive and the low murmur of voices before the door closed. Faith got up, ran a brush through her hair and went out into the main room, trying to find the couch.

"Two steps to your left is a chair." Ryuzaki told her.

She took two steps and settled down into the chair.

"So I heard that you slapped Light-kun." Ryuzaki commented.

Faith sighed and leaned back, tucking her legs under her.

"I did. He ticked me off and grabbed me to drag me into the house so I hit him. Mature right?" Faith muttered the last part.

A low laugh startled her.

"I envy you. There have been several times when I have wanted to hit someone who ticked me off but wasn't able to. Besides, your actions work in our favour. You didn't act scared of him as Kira but are simply having a fight about relationships so if you act strange around him no one will suspect anything." Ryuzaki stated.

Faith smiled.

"I suppose your right. So how was the Kira video?" Faith asked.

"Interesting. I had Watari send me a copy of the tape so that I could have you look at it. The message is extremely short.

A few clicks and the families static start signalled the beginning of the video.

"I have decided not to contact Kira. I thank the police for warning me. But I will help Kira and continue to rid the world of evil until Kira accepts me. And I will spread the power to those who deserve it, and make the world a better place."

A click signified the end of the clip.

Faith raised a eyebrow.

"What do you thing of this video?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I think that Light and Misa made the change of heart way to quick for it to be believable. Second Kira would never have given up on her dream so quickly. They messed it up for themselves." Faith stated.

Ryuzaki chucked.

"That's exactly what I told Light. I don't believe he was happy with my conclusion that the two Kira's have found each other and are now working together." Ryuzaki commented.

Faith laughed softly.

"I'm not surprised."

They sat in silence for a while before Faith made a sudden statement.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Please be careful. I've got a bad feeling about Misa and if she gets your name my brother won't hesitate to kill you." Faith said quietly.

Silence. After about a minute without response Faith began to worry that she had offended him somehow.

Then all of a sudden she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"I will be careful. I have no desire to die." Ryuzaki promised.

Faith nodded and wished him a goodnight before retreating to her new room fine night. As she lay beneath the covers she thought about how lucky she was to be working with someone who actually cared about the lives of those under him.

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	9. Action

Because of how long it's been since I posted chapter seven Indecided to post two chapters at one time for all you wonderful readers. This one has a little bit more fluff in it so hopefully you enjoy it:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **Action**

* * *

Faith had been sitting in the living room when her dad and Matsuda had arrived. At first her dad had been pretty peeved about her leaving the way she did but he had gotten over it within the hour, telling her that she was a adult now and if she truly wished to live there then he wasn't going to fight with her over it.

Ryuzaki had told them that if he died in the next three days Light was Kira which had bothered her dad a lot. However he had grudgingly accepted L's decision. Ryuzaki had decided to make a visit to To-oh to talk to Light.

* * *

"Oh Ryuzaki, were uncovering more and more evidence." Aiziwa called as Faith heard the door open.

Soft shuffling.

"Watari, has she said anything?"

"No. Sorry but nothing yet, she hasn't even complained about being restrained.

"All right, send the images this way."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it." Ryuzaki said sounding tired.

A click and all the men in the room took a collective gasp of air.

"Woah!" Matsuda and Aiziwa gasped.

"Ryuzaki...this is.." Her dad sounded to be a mix of horrified and angry.

Faith stood and made her way over to Ryuzaki's chair, settling at his feet. This had been her spot for the last little bit, she disliked the feeling of sitting alone.

"She's been captured as the second Kira, what do you expect? If we had no evidence it would be one thing." Ryuzaki reminded them.

"It's true. The fingerprints don't match and it seems like the video equipment was disposed of. But we found the same type of paper as the diary, an express delivery stamp and ink and components all match. The pollen found in the adhesive of the envelope sent from Osaka matched the flowers growing around the apartment she was living in until April and is rare in the Kanto region." Aiziwa confirmed.

"And a ticket stub for the Tokyo-Nagano. The security tapes should still exist for that day. I bet we'll find her if we view them. Kira didn't leave any evidence like that." Matusda added.

"Yes, with all the physical evidence it seems pretty certain..." Her dad admitted.

"There is no mistake. Now all we need to do is make her confess. Watari, take precautions but do whatever it takes to make her talk." Ryuzaki ordered.

"Yes." Watari said.

All the men made choked noises. Faith sighed. This girl was second Kira and had killed one of the Taskforce members! They really needed to stop reacting that way.

"And Yagami-San..." Ryuzaki called.

"Right now I have forbidden Light-kun from coming out of here. But the next time I believe he will be called in as a prime suspect. Please be prepared for that. Amane moved to Tokyo in April and soon became close with Light-kun. Her parents were killed by a burglar and Kira killed the burglar. And Light-kun possessed a phone just to call her with. Not that that's rare among lovers but I doubt that a prideful guy like Light-kun would accept such a thing." Ryuzaki explained.

Her dad sputtered for a moment before stopping and giving a resigned sigh.

* * *

The Taskforce decided that none of the members should leave the hotel for a elongated period of time in case Misa started talking.

Faith was getting tired herself, she did her best to help the men by bringing food to the tables when lunch rolled around but with her blindness there was a limit to what she was capable of doing.

The day after Misa's capture they moved hotels again and ended up in a one bedroom one. Faith rode with Ryuzaki on the way to the new hotel and asked about how they would figure out sleeping arrangements and he assured her that he would not need the bed.

By the time night two rolled around everyone was snapping at each other. Faith was exhausted but wanted to be awake in case Misa spoke. She was sitting on the edge of Ryuzaki's chair in hopes that the uncomfortable perch would keep her awake.

Faith felt her mind begin to wander to things such as school and her room at home. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes drifted shut and she began to sag.

* * *

Matsuda sat on a chair drinking his fourth cup of coffee when a slight movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking up he saw that sitting on the arm of Ryuzaki's chair was Faith.

Matsuda's eyes widened. Faith had fallen asleep and was starting to tip of the chair right onto Ryuzaki!

"Ryuzaki! She's going to fall off the chair!"

Matusda hissed.

Ryuzaki acted instantly, turning his torso towards her and catching her easily, lowering her onto his lap. Ryuzaki shifted over so that he was pressed against the far arm of the chair before gently lifting her off his lap and sitting her down on the chair next to him. Once she was settled she curled into his arm with a soft sigh and continued sleeping. Without looking at her he shifted and draped a arm around her loosely as she cuddled into his side.

Matsuda looked at the cozy scene for a long moment with his mouth open, then Ryuzaki met his eyes and quirked his eyebrow.

Matsuda whipped his head away and focused on his coffee. But a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips. They were so cute together! Light might not like Faith and Ryuzaki going out together but those two were meant to be.

* * *

Faith began to wake to the sound of her dad's voice. Her pillow started vibrating as another male voice responded to her dad. Faith tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, moving to wrap her arms around her pillow. However when her pillow shifted and Faith realized that someone had wrapped a arm around her she bolted completely awake.

Taking a moment to figure out what was going on she took a soft sniff and realized that her pillow was a person, and that person was Ryuzaki.

She sat up blearily and rubbed her eyes.

"How did I get on your seat with you?" She asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep and started to fall onto Ryuzaki so he pulled you off the arm of the chair and settled you down beside him while you slept." Matsuda informed her.

Faith blinked.

"Oh. Sorry Ryuzaki." Faith apologized.

"I'm not bothered. You need to eat though, you haven't eaten anything for the last six hours. There is a sandwich in the fridge for you." Ryuzaki instructed.

Faith smiled thankfully and left to go eat her sandwich. Once she was finished she went and grabbed some clothing to change into. Going into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and had a shower before getting into fresh clothing and rejoining everyone else.

She made her way over to Ryuzaki and settled back down on the arm of his chair, preparing for another long stretch of waiting.

All of a sudden she felt two hands grip her waist firmly and slide her down onto the chair. She gave a tiny shriek and moved to grip something. She ended up on someone's lap and was now trying in vain to hold in a blush.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Faith squeaked.

She felt a vibration in Ryuzaki's chest as he chuckled.

"Relax Faith, I'm not going to eat you. I'm just shifting you to sit next to me again. Your flailing about landed you in my lap but I am attempting to fix that if you sit still." Ryuzaki said sounding amused.

Faith did as he said and sat as stiff as a board. Less than a second later he slid her off of his lap and onto the chair before returning to the files he was looking over. Faith blinked and then shrugged before pulling the Braille book out of the bag and reading as the wait continued.

* * *

By halfway through the third day of not leaving the hotel room and staying awake for as long as they could in case of Misa talking Faith was absolutely exhausted. She had long since gotten over her discomfort of being so close to Ryuzaki and was currently using his shoulder as a pillow.

Everyone else was currently sprawled on various chairs in the room trying to get a little bit of shuteye.

Faith was just trying to work up the effort to move over to a actual bed when the computer beeped.

"Ryuzaki, Amane is speaking." Watari reported.

Ryuzaki bolted upright and Faith instantly stood and got out of Ryuzaki's way so that he could adjust the chair and watch the monitor.

"Visuals and audio now!" Ryuzaki snapped frantically.

Faith climbed onto the chair behind Ryuzaki and leaned her head against Ryuzaki's back as she listened to the audio. Looked like her bed would have to wait.

"I...can't take it anymore. Kill me!" Misa cried.

Faith heard her dad gasp and she flinched at the words.

"Kill me. Hurry up and kill me." Misa begged.

"You said she hasn't had water in three days right? Aiziwa asked.

"That's to much for a twenty year old girl. She must be at her limit." Matsuda murmured.

Faith heard a click and then Ryuzaki began to sleep.

"Misa Amane, can you hear me?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes. Please kill me now." Misa whimpered.

Faith squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. Why wouldn't Misa just confess! Faith's had never felt anger or hate towards her brother but after seeing how much Misa was willing to endure just to protect her brother as Kira made her absolutely furious.

"Does this mean that in the face of overwhelming evidence you are giving up and acknowledging that you are the second Kira and giving up?" Ryuzaki asked in a slightly urgent tone.

"No. I don't know anything about that..."mMisa whimpered.

"I can't take this, I'd rather be dead! Now! Hurry! You can kill me immediately right?!" Misa screamed.

Faith flinched at the shrill desperation to her tone.

"Yes kill me...yes kill me... I can't take it...kill me. No..no.. Kill me." Misa whimpered.

"I would die happy now, while I'm still young and pretty." Misa mumbled.

Ryuzaki leaned further forward in the chair.

"I don't care just kill me! If you don't kill me then..." Misa's words were stopped by what sounded like a piece of fabric.

"Watari, make sure she can't bite her tongue off." Ryuzaki ordered.

"Yes."

"Could these already be actions before death controlled by Kira?" Ryuzaki mused.

No one answered.

* * *

Misa had woken up three hours ago and since waking up had been non stop talking about Ryuzaki being a stalker. Faith had finally gotten sick of it about twenty minutes ago and hat retreated to the bedroom to take a shower and freshen up.

While she was shampooing Faith suddenly heard yelling and what sounded like..Light?!

Faith hurried her shower up and threw on her clothes. Rushing out of the bedroom she came into the main room in time to hear Light's next words.

"But you have to agree not to let me out until you've determined whether or not I'm Kira. No matter what I say Ryuzaki." Light said.

Faith gasped and stared in Light's direction.

"I understand.. But I can't even imagine how long it would take for my suspicion of you to fade, be prepared for that. Yagami-San, can you come up with a reason why Light-kun will be away from the house for a while? You'll need to." Ryuzaki suggested.

Her dad began arguing with Light and Ryuzaki again and Faith thought for a moment. Once her dad began to run out of arguments Faith stepped in.

"Dad, if Light wants to do this why are you stopping him? I can't even begin to imagine how hard it would be to be suspected of being Kira. It wouldn't be forever, just until Ryuzaki is able to eliminate suspicion. And isn't it better than constantly living in uncertainty? This was everything will be figured out." Faith said.

"But...but what are we supposed to tell you guys mother and Sayu?" Her dad challenged weakly.

"Tell them that Light wanted to move in with his girlfriend and you were already so angry about me moving in with Ryuzaki that you forbid him. So he did it anyway and had broken off all contact with his family until you change your mind. After what happened between me and Light I'm sure they'll believe it." Faith said, making her way over to where her dad's voice was coming from.

"Yeah and then all you have to say to clinch it is "I'll disown that ungrateful son!" and maybe mutter about your two rebellious twins every once and a while." Light added.

"Are you serious Light?" Her father asked finally.

"Yeah. By taking away my own freedom I'll defeat the great that Kira dwells within me." Light said softly.

Faith dropped her head and closed her eyes and she listened to the silence.

"Aiziwa please take him to the bedroom and monitor him as he changes into a simple Cotten shirt and sweatpants please. Then blindfold him and put earmuffs on him before bringing it out here."

Ryuzaki ordered.

Faith stared desperately in Light's direction but he didn't say a word to her. When the bedroom door closed behind Aiziwa and Light she made her way over to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki?" She murmured, her tone getting across all the fear she felt.

She heard him stand and then felt him grasp her hand gently.

"It's going to be fine." He whispered.

For the first time she grasped his hand back, clinging tightly for comfort. She heard Light get led out and Ryuzaki ordered him to be taken out to the prison.

Faith let go of his hand and, barely having to touch the walls made her way back into the bedroom. She made her way over to the window and leaned her forehead against the cold glass. Moments later she heard the door open and close again before a familiar shuffling gait was heard approaching her.

She turned to face in his direction.

"He's up to something. He would never so this if he hadn't planned a way out of this on the other end. I'm scared of what he's planned." Faith admitted. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes.

She heard him approach and grip her by her shoulders gently.

"Listen to me. He might have planned something but you and I know that he's Kira so we will be a hundred times more aware. He's not going to be able to pull something over on us." Ryuzaki said firmly.

Faith nodded. She heard Ryuzaki sigh and all of a sudden she was pulled forward into a hug. She knew that her eyes were probably tripled in size.

"I'm sorry you've had to be part of this. You didn't do anything to deserve to have your whole life get ripped apart by Kira." Ryuzaki murmured.

After a moment Faith relaxed into the embrace, loosely looping her arms around his torso. They stood like that for several moments before letting go and making their way back out to the main room to prepare for the long wait of monitoring.

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	10. Confusion

Hi again wonderful readers!

I now bring to you chapter ten. This chapter will be a tiny bit angsty near the end but not to bad. Hopefully you can look pas that and enjoy the chapter anyway:)

I may or may not update again today so keep a look out just in case I finish the chapter and post it.

Before we go onto the chapter I would like to thank all of you who have taken time to review my story, it's really encouraging to read them since it means that the story effected you. Please keep those reviews coming!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note or the cover image.

* * *

 **Confusion**

Faith-18

L-23

* * *

It had been six days since Light had first gone into confinement and the killings had stopped since then. Her dad had chosen to go into confinement of a sorts for the duration of Light's confinement.

Faith was now currently sitting next to Ryuzaki's chair and was leaning against it, fatigue clear on her face. She wasn't really listening to the monsters anymore, she had long since stopped caring. Light's tone still had that cold edge and it was starting to make her feel sick.

"Ryuzaki.." The moment Faith heard Light's voice she jerked alert.

"It's true that I suggested the confinement and chose it for myself but I just realized that this is pointless! That's because I'm not Kira! Let me out of here!" Light said earnestly.

Faith lurched to her feet and grabbed the back of the chair with one hand while resting her other hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"I can't do that. I promised that I wouldn't let you out until I knew that you weren't Kira. I also promised you that."

Ryuzaki said.

"I did say that but something was wrong with me then! Do you really think that Kira could do such a thing without being aware of their actions? I don't know what kind of power Kira has but how could he use it without being aware of it?!" Light argued.

"I to do not believe that Kira wasn't not aware of his actions..." Everything else that Ryuzaki faded into a dull buzz as Faith's mind began to whir.

What was going on?! That tone he used when he called Ryuzaki's name to argue that he wasn't Kira was exactly the same as before he became Kira! It was a hundred percent genuine, he wasn't lying at all!

* * *

It was the fifteenth day of confinement for Light and Faith was starting to become as stir crazy as her dad. She actually went for a full 24 hours without any sleep a couple of days earlier.

"Ryuzaki! This is insane! Somethings wrong, Light WAS Kira and I don't have any doubt about it but somethings changed. It's like he's lost all memory of acting as Kira!" Faith vented, finally unable to keep silent anymore.

"I know Faith. I wish I could end this, I really do. But things aren't that simple." Ryuzaki sighed.

"There has to be something I can do!" Faith borderline shouted.

Faith heard him stand and grasp her by the shoulders before steering her over to his chair and pressing her down to sit right against the corner and arm. He then stepped over her legs and settled down next to her, drawing his legs up in their usual crouch.

She was still fidgety until Ryuzaki reached over and grasped her hand, weaving his fingers through hers. They had both figured out that she was able to calm herself when anxiety got the better of her when she was able to have physical contact such as holding hands.

Suddenly the door got slammed open and Matsuda came running in.

"What the hell is going on! Yesterday two weeks worth of criminals were killed all at once." Matsuda announced.

"Yeah, Kira is back." Aiziwa said in a mixture of relief and frustration.

"Have you told the chief?" Matsuda inquired.

"No, not yet." Aiziwa admitted.

Faith heard Matsuda run over and press the mic button.

"Chief, Kira has started killing again! He was merely resting. He's started punishing criminals again." Matsuda exclaimed.

"Are you sure Matsuda? Then my son... I know I shouldn't be happy when people are being killed but my son..." He trailed off.

"No. This is Ryuzaki we're talking about, he won't clear him." Her dad continued in a dejected tone.

Faith felt herself stiffen at his words. As if Ryuzaki was imprisoning Light simply for his own entertainment. Ryuzaki started rubbing soothing circles on her hand, relaxing Faith and causing her to loosen the sudden tensing of her muscles at her fathers words.

"Umm...he's in the grey." Ryuzaki said quietly.

"Did you hear that chief? He's probably only a shade away from being cleared!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Yeah. He was definitely guilty just yesterday. Thank god.." Her dad trailed off.

The mic was released and Faith heard Matsuda lunge towards the mics again.

"Now let's tell Light!" He cheered enthusiastically.

Faith reacted instantly, lunging over Ryuzaki to throw Matsuda's hands away from the mic button.

"Stop Matsuda!" She shouted.

"Please don't tell Light-kun!" Ryuzaki added in a urgent tone.

Faith pulled back from her position that pinned an unfortunate Ryuzaki to the chair. She resettled herself and heard Ryuzaki move to press down on the mic button.

"Light-kun."

"What is it Ryuzaki." Light asked, the exhaustion and misery in his voice making Faith flinch.

"It's been two weeks without killings. Why don't you just admit to being Kira already?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki, your wrong. I know how you concluded I was Kira but this is a trap! I'm not Kira! Zoom in or whatever and look into my eyes! Are these the eyes of someone who's lying? Get me out of here Ryuzaki!" Light yelled, desperation filling his tone.

Ryuzaki ended the connection and started to talking to Misa, asking her about what she knew about Kira. She answered that she knew nothing about Kira like she had every other time the question was asked. But unlike before she passed out this timelier answer was a hundred percent genuine.

* * *

It was day fifty of Light's confinement and Faith had been using the couch in front of the tv monitors as a bed. She heard Matsuda, Aiziwa and Ryuzaki arguing but ignored them. She was so tired of the constant stress. She couldn't go home and she couldn't watch her brother suffer anymore.

She dimly heard her dad and Ryuzaki talk but ignored that to, closing her eyes and trying to drift away.

Suddenly she felt someone shaking her. Opening her eyes she faced in the direction of the person, one sniff and she knew that it was Ryuzaki.

"Your dad is on his way to talk with me. I would like you there for the conversation. Please be ready for the meet in about twenty minutes." He said firmly.

* * *

Faith listened to Light and Misa in the little camera set up in the car. They had just been told that they were being executed. The terror in Light's voice was making Faith want to cry, she was even trembling slightly.

As the conversations escalated into Light panicking at hearing the 'I'm going to kill you and then myself' part, Faith let out a slight whimper. She felt Ryuzaki wrap a arm around her but barely cared.

"Light, we're both murderers. We'll see each other again in hell." Her dad said.

"NOOO!" Light and Misa screamed in terror as the gun went off.

Faith lurched forward as the gun went off and Ryuzaki grabbed her and pulled her back into the chair.

Nothing happened.

"Thank god." Faith whimpered.

She heard them explaining what had happened but didn't actually listen. When Ryuzaki had told her and her dad about his plan she had been violently apposed to it, but they had gone through with it anyway. She had been a mess of nerves all night as she waited for the plan to go into action. The pure terror that had filled her twins voice had almost made her sick to her stomach. She had been so scared that these invisible whatever's that Light and Misa had talked to would kill her dad.

Faith spent the next bit of waiting pacing back and forth. Her head whipped up at the sound of the door opening. When she heard Light's voice she dropped her cane and ran to the group.

"Light!" She cried, she felt hands grab her shoulders and pull her into a tight hug.

Faith wrapped her arms around Light's torso and buried her head in his shoulder. His embrace was just as tight and she could feel him pressing his forehead into her shoulder in return.

"I'm so glad your out of confinement." She mumbled, her words muffled by his shirt.

"Me to Faith, me to." Light whispered in response.

They stood like that for a good minute before Ryuzaki cleared his throat and Faith pulled away, not fully letting go of her brother but keeping a one handed grip on his arm. In turn Light kept one arm wrapped around her as well.

"Light-kun, Misa-San. Please take advantage of the washrooms to have a shower and freshen up before we discuss. What will take place next." Ryuzaki instructed.

"I have already taken the liberty of having the clothes you were wearing before confinement cleaned and ready for use." Ryuzaki told them.

Faith reluctantly let go of her brother and made her way back over to where Ryuzaki was standing. She heard Light get taken to one room by their dad to use that shower and then heard Misa get taken to the other room next door by Aiziwa to use the other shower.

She heard Matsuda get sent downstairs for a coffee run and then a hand tap her shoulder lightly.

"Faith, if I may speak bluntly and truthfully for a moment?" Ryuzaki said quietly.

"Of course. I don't ever want you to not speak truthfully with me." Faith said, taken back by the hesitance in his tone.

"Don't let your guard down around Light. We both agree that he seems to have lost his memories of being Kira when he was in captivity but we never know when he's going to get them back. I don't want you to become a victim if he regains his memory's." Ryuzaki said.

Faith was silent. She heard Ryuzaki shift.

"Faith? Are-"

Faith cut him off.

"I agree. I forgot for a moment just being able to be around my brother for once instead of Kira. But your right, we know that he was Kira until a few days into his confinement."

"Oh, good. For a moment I thought you were angry with me." Ryuzaki admitted.

Faith smiled and sat down.

"No. You and I are the only ones who have any clue of what's really going on. Now that your gonna be handcuffed to Light all the time it's going to be really hard to figure out what to do if something happens that makes me suspect he's regained his memories." Faith said tiredly.

"Yes, it will be difficult. Just like keeping this couples ruse will be since we do not behave like a typical couple." Ryuzaki added.

"Why? Because we don't kiss and stuff? It's not like we would do anything like that in front of Light anyway even if we were a real couple." Faith commented.

"That's true. I suppose we just continue to act as we did before and it should work out fine." Ryuzaki agreed.

* * *

"Is this really necessary Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"I'm not doing this because I want to." Ryuzaki said with a sigh.

"Is this what you meant by being together 24 hours a day? Two guys being chained together is gross. Is this what your into? You were with Light at school to." Misa said, disdain and perverted amusement lacing her tone.

"Uh Misa? Ryuzaki is dating my sister. He's definitely not into me." Light pointed out irritably.

"Ew your dating this pervert?"

"Misa, shut up. Ryuzaki isn't a pervert."

"I'm NOT doing this because I want to. I have a life to and don't particularly want to share it with Light 24/7." Ryuzaki shot back in irritation.

"But Light belongs to me." Misa protested. Faith couldn't help but roll her eyes at that comment.

"Hey! You rolled your eyes! Why? Light DOES belong to me, more than anyone else." Misa snapped angrily.

Faith simply snorted and leaned back in the chair, ignoring the direct challenge.

"Anyway, if your always together then when am I supposed to go on dates with Light?" Misa continued.

"Naturally dates will be with the three-or rather four of us." Ryuzaki answered.

"Four?" Light asked.

"Faith as well so that I do not have to suffer alone." Ryuzaki muttered.

Faith stifled a laugh at his comment. Misa was to busy whining to register that she had just been slammed.

"Your saying that we have to kiss in front of you?" Misa shrieked.

"I'm not saying you have to do anything. But I will be watching." Ryuzaki answered.

"Huh? What the hell?! I knew it! You ARE are pervert!" Misa shouted.

"Light-kun, please shut Misa-san up." Ryuzaki pleaded.

"Misa don't be so difficult. You were definitely the one that sent those videos, be glad your allowed this much freedom." Light reprimanded.

"Hey, what are you saying Light? I'm your girlfriend! Don't you trust your lover?" Misa protested, sounding confused.

Faith felt a bit bad for the girl in this aspect. The only reason her brother had been going out with girls the way he had been instead of focusing on his studies is because he was Kira. He didn't actually like the girl, even blind Faith could figure that out.

"Girlfriend? All I know is that you say you fell in love with me at first sight and now you won't leave me alone." Light said in a mix of confusion and irritation.

"And then you took advantage of that and kissed me?!" Misa shrieked.

"Light, can you shut your girlfriend up please. She's starting to give me a migraine." Faith snapped irritably. This girl was getting on her last nerve.

"Hey! You shut up!" Misa yelled.

"About this love at first sight. It was at Aoyama on May22nd right?" Ryuzaki asked.

Faith sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, tuning the conversation out. She was already getting tired of Misa and she had barely been in contact with the girl for a half hour.

Another shriek meant that Misa had just been insulted by Ryuzaki some how. The thought made a tiny smirk touch her face before it was erased by Matsuda getting involved in the stupidity.

"Would you stop with all the dating and kissing and Misa-Misa talk?! This is the Kira case! Take is seriously!" Aiziwa shouted.

Faith groaned and buried her head in her hands. The sooner this case was solved the better. Then Misa would go away.

Faith heard Misa yell something about going on a date even if it was just the three of them, Faith felt a amused grin on her face. That meant that she didn't have to go on the date.

"Light-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you serious about Amane?"

"No. Like I said it's all one sided."

"Then could you pretend like your serious about her? We know that she's involved with the second Kira from the videotape evidence. And she's in love with you.." Ryuzaki trailed off.

"You want me to get close to Misa and get her to reveal information about the second Kira?" Light said in surprise.

"Yes I believe that you are capable of this. It s one of the reasons I released the two of you." Ryuzaki said calmly.

"Ryuzaki even if it's to solve the Kira case I could never play with a women's emotions like that. I'm sorry, but you need to understand that to me taking advantage of a person's emotion like that is the most despicable thing a person could do." Light said passionately.

"What?!" Faith gaped at her brother's words. Despicable? After what he had put her through?

"What's wrong Faith? I thought you would agree." Light said in confusion.

"Oh I do, I just didn't realize that you felt the same after what you put me through." Faith snapped.

"Huh? But Faith-" Light started.

"Oh don't you remember? Well let me remind you. First you freaked on me because for whatever reason you viewed Ryuzaki as some sort of a despicable person and told me that I was forbidden to date him, then you told me I was a traitor, then I'm not worth enough to be cared about and I'm simply a pawn on Ryuzaki's part, then I get given a a ultimatum between my twin brother who was at that moment was digging his nails into my shoulder and shaking me or Ryuzaki who moments later burst though the door to help me." Faith said angrily.

"Wait.." Light tried to interrupt her again but Faith overrode him.

"Oh and let's not forget the part about considering my comparison between you breaking up with Misa for me and me breaking up with Ryuzaki for you completely stupid, because in your words "Misa is a much better person then Ryuzaki ever could be and your not breaking up with her!" And then to top it all off because I refused to break up with my BOYFRIEND for your stupid whim I was no longer worth being called your sister. So forgive me for thinking your statement that "you could never play with a women's emotions" a little hypocritical." Faith spat before turning on her heel and ripping her cane off of it's position against the chair and then taking off to her room, emphasizing her words by slamming the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

L looked in the direction that Faith had just fled and sighed. He had a feeling that she might explode on Light like that, with how exhausted and stressed she had been.

Looking back at Light he saw horror on his face as he stared at the closed door. L sighed, this whole Kira thing was getting beyond tiring. Innocent lives like Faith's were being permanently effected by this whole situation.

He wasn't a fool, he knew that these feelings he was developing for Faith could potentially cause him problems.

* * *

Three days passed with Faith avoiding Light and by extension of Light she also avoided Ryuzaki. She hadn't come out of her room since retreating to it when Light came out of confinement which she knew could be seen as childish on her part but she couldn't help it, she was so confused.

Faith was pretty sure that the lack of sleep didn't help her mood swings so she dedicated the next three days to relaxation seeing as the real work wouldn't start until they moved into the new building.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	11. Fight

And this is update two!

Second update of the day on only one part is canon. It's a more fun light chapter then the other ones posted so far but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Dsiclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **Fight**

Faith-18

L-23

* * *

Faith was curled up on her couch listening to Sound of Music. They had settled into the new building a day ago and Faith was enjoying the days that were just for settling in because when Ryuzaki started working again she would be back in the daily grind.

She was disturbed by a knock on her door.

"Unless you bring a offering of popcorn or cake you are not welcome!" Faith called.

Moment later her door opened and two sets of steps approached her. A click and her movie went silent.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" She exclaimed, shooting into a sitting position.

"Yes and now your coming with us to do a double date with Misa and Light." Ryuzaki informed her.

Faith thought for a second before huffing out a soft laugh. Now that she knew Ryuzaki so much better she felt completely comfortable treating him like she treated Light.

"Hmm I don't think I want to go on a date...I believe that I'm gonna stay here. I doubt Misa will miss me." Faith mused.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to burst your bubble and inform you that I will be dragging you along with me." Ryuzaki informed her.

Faith gave a wicked grin.

"Make me." She challenged, getting comfortable on the couch.

A moment of silence.

Then much to Faith's shock and horror she felt two hands reach down and scoop her up and then proceeded to brace her over his shoulder, wrapping one arm around her legs quite firmly to keep her in place.

"What the heck?! Ryuzaki! Put me DOWN!" She howled.

"Hmm I'm afraid not. You said to make you so I am. To put you down would to cease making you and I can't do that." Ryuzaki announced. His voice was filled with mirth.

"...you suck."

Light snorted.

"This is awesome! Man I wish I could take a picture of this to remember." Light said, laughter breaking up his words.

Faith sighed and braced herself on Ryuzaki's shoulders so that she could rest her head on her hand while she was toted off for a date.

They stepped into the elevator and Ryuzaki continued to carry her over her shoulder instead of putting her down. She blew a strand of hair out of her face with a irritable puff.

He gave a soft snort of amusement. She felt herself getting carted down the hall until Light knocked on a door. The door was pulled open and Misa's cheerful voice echoed though the hall.

"It's time for the date! And...why are you carrying Faith over your shoulder like that?" Misa sounded both amused and confused.

"I was peacefully listening to Sound of Music when Ryuzaki came I and stopped the movie on me and carried me here." Faith told her grumpily.

"Uuuhh..ok then. Do you want to come in?" Misa asked.

"Yes, thank you Misa-san." L said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Faith was then carried over to a couch and sat down. She heard Light and Ryuzaki take a seat on the couch across from her couch. She heard Misa take a seat next to her and then the sound of someone eating began.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Extremely awkward silence.

"Um...this doesn't feel like a date at all." Misa stated.

"Pay no attention to me. By the way, will you be eating that cake?" Ryuzaki responded.

"Sweet's are fattening. No thanks..." Misa sniffed.

"If you use your head you can eat sweets without gaining weight though." He commented absently.

"Ah! Your making fun of me again! Fine, I'll give you the cake. So can Light and I be alone?" Misa wheedled.

"Even if your alone I'll still be watching on the monitors so it won't make any difference." Ryuzaki informed her.

"Why are you such a pervert! Stop these sick hobbies of yours!" Misa stormed.

"Call me whatever you wish but I'm still taking your cake." Ryuzaki responded blandly.

"Fine then when Light and I are alone I'll close the curtain and turn off all the lights." Misa sneered.

"There are infrared cameras too." He told her.

"Then we'll get under the covers. Right, Light?" She giggled suggestively.

"Whatever. We have this great facility now but you don't seem into it, Ryuzaki." Light pointed out.

"Whatever?! Meanie!"

Faith muffled a snort.

"Into it? Not really. I'm actually kind of depressed."

"Depressed?"

"Yes. For the longest time I thought you were Kira. I'm a little shocked that I was wrong. Well I still suspect you, thus the handcuffs. But Kira can control people's actions meaning Kira controlled you to make me think you were Kira." Ryuzaki said quietly.

Faith blinked. What the heck was he talking about? Was he just trying to confuse Light in case he gets his memories back again.

"Light-kun and Misa-san were controlled by Kira. If I assume that everything fits in my mind. The only thing I don't understand is why neither of you were killed. If you were being controlled and killed people without being aware of it then you were nothing more than pawns. That puts this investigation back at the beginning. If Kira too interest in you because you had access to police information and then controlled you to make you a suspect in my eyes. That's a pretty big shock to me, very frustrating., Ryuzaki admitted.

"Ryuzaki, with that line of thinking that means that while we're were bing controlled Misa and I were Kira's." Light argued.

"Yes. I don't think there's any mistake there, your both Kira's." Ryuzaki agreed.

A oppressive silence filled the room.

"I agree with Ryuzaki. I am completely certain that you both acted as Kira's for a time." Faith added.

"What?! Faith how could you say that? That means that you suspect me, your own brother as acting as Kira!" Light protested.

"I do, or I did at least. Think about it Light. Your behavior was normal until just after Kira rose, and not when it became public but after the first killing of the killer who held hostages at then nursery school. You were secretive and manipulative and always had a girl with you as your girlfriend of a sorts. You put on grand shows and made big promises that you would never had made when you were acting normal and then you flipped on me, shaking and screaming in my face when I told you I was dating Ryuzaki. All things that you never would have done before." Faith explained.

"But.."

"Then you set yourself up to be confined and while you were in confinement you did this about turn, reverting back to the Light you were before Kira's rise. While you were in confinement the killings stopped until after you changed again and lost that edge to you and then they started up again." She continued.

"Yes and following in that line of thinking Kira's powers can be passed from person to person. The second Kira's video even mentioned that Kira's powers could be shared." Ryuzaki added onto her train of thought.

"That's a interesting theory. If that's the case then solving this Kira case is going to be difficult." Light mused.

"Yes. This is why I'm depressed. You control people and make them kill criminals and then when their caught you transfer their abilities onto so,some else and then make that person lose their memories. This would make capture impossible." Ryuzaki told him.

"But that's not definite yet. There are still too many things that we don't understand about Kira. Come on, show some energy." Light tried to encourage him.

"Energy...?" Ryuzaki echoed apathetically.

"I'm just not feeling it, why even bother. Trying hard to go after him just puts us in danger, don't you agree? I've already thought I was going to die to many times already." Ryuzaki said softly.

Faith felt for the young detective. He had seen more of the dark side of humanity than most people and yet he had managed to hold on to his good cheer. This new development in the Kira case must have come as a harsh blow to him. She knew it had been hard for her. He deserved the break.

"Ryuzaki.." Light's voice had a dangerous quality that caused her head to shoot up.

"?"

There was the sound of a punch and then the table overturned as someone went flying across the living room.

"Ah!" Faith yelped as she scuttled across the couch away from the chaos. She felt her back press up against Misa.

"...ouch." Ryuzaki said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Just because I'm not Kira, just because you were wrong, you want to give up? You gonna sulk like a baby?" Light snapped.

"I may have worded it poorly but what I am saying is that continuing isn't going to get us anywhere so maybe we should stop." Ryuzaki explained.

Faith felt Misa stand but didn't move. She didn't want to step on a broken plate.

"What are you taking about? Unless we chase him Kira will never be caught! Who's the one who swore to send Kira to execution?! The police, the FBI, announcers, how many innocent people do you thing have been victimized? Your the ones who put Misa and I into confinement!" Light shouted.

"I understand that. But whatever the reason, once is once!" L snapped back and a thunk told her that a kick or punch had been landed.

Her irritation was short lived however when she was slammed into and off the couch and onto the floor by not one but two heavy bodies.

"Aaahh!" Faith let out a muffed scream.

Just as quickly as they had come the boys removed themselves from her and continued their fight. Faith began to steam. Narrowing her eyes in concentration she pinpointed their location and gave a shrill taxi cab whistle. When movement ceased she took a flying leap in their direction and sent them to the floor in a almighty tackle.

Landing on top of them they gave ooffs.

"Misa! Pin Light down!" She shouted, shifting sideways and pinning Ryuzaki to the floor.

She heard a squeal and Light give a wheeze as someone dropped their full weight onto him.

"Misa, I need you to pull Light to his feet on the count of three while I do the same for Ryuzaki." Faith ordered.

She rolled off the detective and then on three yanked him to his feet before gripping his ear between her thumb and forefinger and then doing to same to Light.

"Ow!" They exclaimed in sync.

"My apologies for the mess Misa. I will be sure to force these two back here to clean this up with a toothbrush." She informed the model cheerfully.

"Uh..."

Faith started to walk, dragging the boys behind her.

"If one of you steer me into the wall I'll twist your ear so hard that they'll hear the scream clear across Tokyo." She informed them as she dragged them out of the room.

They lead her to the elevators and without releasing their ears she followed them inside.

"Bring us up to the floor where everyone is gathered."

The elevator doors closed and she waited as they went down to the correct floor before she led them to where the men were sitting. She heard laugher as they approached and once they reached the desk she let go of their ears.

"Dad, do either of them need ice?"

"That might be a good idea. As well as some of that anti bruise/anti swell cream." Her dad told her, his voice laced with amusement.

"Somebody send for that stuff please."

* * *

Later that evening Faith was still standing up against the desk area as she had been for the past forty five minutes since there was no where for her to sit with several of the men plus Ryuzaki and Light using the available chairs.

Finally Faith decided to take action.

"Light?"

"Take four steps to your right and that's Ryuzaki's chair. I'm on the other side."

She followed his instructions, although she misjudged her place and walking right into Ryuzaki's chair. She heard him let out a startled exclamation and she instinctively grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Sorry." She muttered as she navigated around the chair until she felt a hand on her arm.

"?"

"Just me sis."

She followed his hand to his chair and reached around until she had a grip on his shoulder. She moved around his other side to avoid the handcuffs and then proceeded to drop down on his lap.

She heard one of the men gasp and Ryuzaki try to hide a snort of amusement.

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" Light didn't sound mad or uncomfortable, just amused.

"All the seats are gone and your the only person I can use as a seat." Faith told him, adjusting herself so that she was sitting sideways on his lap and could lean into his shoulder."

Light huffed in amusement.

"Last time I checked Ryuzaki was still your boyfriend."

"Yeah but he sits like a gargoyle. He's kind of difficult to use as a seat."

Light laughed again.

"You are ok with this right? If you want me to get off I will. I will just need someone to guide me to my room in that case. My cane was left behind when a certain someone felt the need to carry me to Misa's room like a sack of potatoes."

Faith felt Light wrap the arm behind her back loosely around her waist to keep her steady. "Nah, it's fine. You're really light and I'm a little chilly so extra body heat works perfect."

Faith smiled and relaxed against her brother, allowing her eyes to close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Ryuzaki glanced at the clock and realized that over five hours had passed since the other men turned in for the night. He glanced over at Light and saw that he had given up on working and was watching some sort of violent show. He had put headphones on to keep from disturbing Faith who was peacefully sleeping in Light's lap.

"Light."

Light paused his show and looked over. "What?"

"We should turn in for the night. Let's go."

"As nice as that sounds Faith is asleep on me and I can't move without waking her up."

Ryuzaki stood and slouched over to Light before standing in front of Light's chair facing him head on. Ryuzaki reached down and slipped one arm under Faith's knees and the other around her back before lifting her up gently and cradling the sleeping girl to his chest.

Light raised a eyebrow and smirked before following L towards the elevator. The only person in the world who could make the great L act like a person instead of a machine was his twin sister. Go figure.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	12. Dance

Another update for all you lovely readers:) This one was my favourite so far to write and I hope you all enjoy this. Please make sure to review at the end, I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **Dance**

Faith-18

L-23

* * *

Faith was sitting in a chair next to Matsuda when she heard a soft groan.

"Light? Whats wrong?" Ryuzaki asked worriedly.

Another moan and suddenly the sound of retching into a garbage can filled the air.

"Light?!" Faith called out.

"I'm ok-" His words were cut off by him getting sick again.

Faith was left sitting there while the men helped Light to a bathroom while he was sick. Faith sat there fidgeting nervously while they were away and soon she heard the clink of handcuffs come out.

"Light?"

"No. Ryuzaki. I have taken the hand cuffs off him and instead assigned him a 24/7 watch while he recovers in his room."

Faith nodded and she heard three sets of footsteps pass by her.

"Light can I do anything?" She asked even thought she knew what the answer would be.

"No. Thanks anyways sis but I think I just want to sleep." Light mumbled.

Faith nodded.

"Get better soon Light."

* * *

Without Light around things got rather boring. There was no amusing banter where Ryuzaki needled Light and Light sputtered and squawked much to Faith's amusement.

So Faith was left to find her own amusement. First stop, Misa.

"Faith! Misa is sooo glad to see you. Come in!"

Faith entered her apartment quietly and heard Misa close the door behind her.

"What's up Faith?" Misa asked as she steered Faith to the couch.

"With Light sick I don't have much to entertain me and I was wondering if you would like to do something together."

Misa giggled and the couch cushion bounced in place as Misa jumped.

"I can do a makeover!"

"A-"

"No no Misa insists!"

With that Faith found herself being dragged into Misa's bedroom and prepared for the worst hour of her life.

* * *

It wasn't her worst hour. It was her worst three hours. Her hair was straightened, her brows and legs were waxed, makeup done and she was forced into some sort of short frilly dress.

"You look adorable!"

Faith glared at where she heard Misa's voice coming from.

"Get me out of this."

"But it's so cute!"

Faith narrowed her eyes.

"I'll make it so that you don't get a date with Light for the next month."

Misa yelped and started undoing her clothes.

"I'll help you out of this!"

Faith grumbled as Misa helped her out of the dress and took the make up off. The moment Misa was done Faith bolted away. She made her way to where all the men were and used her cane to guide her to Light's empty seat next to Ryuzaki.

"How was the makeover?" Ryuzaki asked innocently.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take this cane and shove it up your-"

"Language my dear Faith." Ryuzaki interrupted.

Faith glowered in his direction. "How could you abandon me to Misa. That was heartless."

Ryuzaki chuckled and patted her leg.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Ryuzaki snorted softly before the clack of the keyboard started up again.

This was going to be a long couple of days without Light.

* * *

Faith was sitting in a chair next to Ryuzaki listening to the radio when the song she was listening to ended and one came on that took her down memory lane.

She smiled sadly and swayed slightly to the music instinctively as she closed her eyes and remembered happier times.

"Are you dancing along to the music?" Ryuzaki's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she stopped swaying.

"Oh, I didn't even notice I was doing it. Haha it must have been a automatic reaction to all those months of practice to that song."

She heard the wheels of the office chair Ryuzaki was sitting in approach her.

"Practice?"

Faith nodded.

"Outside of our family no one remembers this anymore but before I went blind Light and I used to compete in ball dancing competitions. This song is actually the one we danced to when we competed in a regional competition and won. It brings back memories."

She heard Ryuzaki shift in the chair.

"If you two competed why did Light quit?"

"He said that he refused to dance without the only parter he could ever want. My entire family and I tried to get him to change his mind but he refused. All our medals and ribbons are packed away somewhere because I made Light promise never to get rid of them. Thinking about it, that competition was the last time I ever danced."

Faith gave a wistful sigh.

"I miss it so much. I-I hope that if I regain my sight Light might be interested in competing again. Not at the level we used to of course but maybe..."

"What's the name of the song?"

"Lights by Ellie Goulding. It's one of my favourite songs."

Ryuzaki hummed before wheeling his chair away and Faith listened as the song stopped playing on the radio and moved onto something new. The steady clacking of the computer keyboard told Faith Ryuzaki had gone back to work and Faith relaxed back into her chair, allowing herself to drift along memory lane.

Suddenly she heard the radio get turned off and Ryuzaki stand and approach her.

"Can you stand for me?"

Faith knit her brows in puzzlement but stood and felt him grab her hand before gently pulling her over to his computer for a moment. She heard him press a button and suddenly Lights started playing through the speakers.

"What-"

"May I have this dance?"

Faith went still and felt her pulse speed up.

"You want to dance?"

"Yes. If your willing to allow for my lack of skill."

Faith smiled widely and nodded. She felt him step closer and place a hand on the small of her back before shifting his grip on her hand to the proper position. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he began to lead her in a faster paced waltz that fit the song perfectly without going to fast for her.

Her body fell into the smooth movement that she had been trained in since childhood and it almost felt as thought she had never stopped. She closed her eyes and followed Ryuzaki's lead.

Falling back to the movements she had practiced her whole life soon she found herself moving instinctively to lean back.

Ryuzaki supported her with a strong hand and together they danced across the floor. She dimly heard her dad exclaim softly and a button click but didn't acknowledge it. Ryuzaki released her back and lifted his hand to spin her. She smiled even as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Ryuzaki caught her and instead of moving back into the dance Faith fell forward and gripped the shoulders of his shirt, burying her face in his chest as she cried.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, thank you. I missed dancing so, so much that when I was younger it used to physically hurt. Sometimes it still does when I hear songs we used to dance to. Then everything changed and I thought I would never get to experience this again."

Ryuzaki's arms had wrapped around her tightly to hold her as she talked.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, thank you..."

He swayed slightly as the song restarted and she felt her tears wane. Another click and soft footsteps that faded before disappearing completely told her that her dad had left.

After she had stopped the tears fully she looked up to where she knew Ryuzaki's face would be.

"Did that make you happy?" Ryuzaki's usually low tone had taken on a huskiness to it.

"Yes. You have no idea how much you doing this for me means to me." Faith whispered before laying her head against his chest with her ear sitting against his heart.

One of his arms moved away from around her back and she felt it come up to gently run down her hair. She smiled and then she felt him step back. She was just about to let go of her grip on his shoulders when the hand that had stroking her hair gently cupped her chin and lifted her face up.

Faith tilted her head slightly in a silent question and she felt the arm around her back tighten slightly. Suddenly she felt soft breath ghost over her mouth and nose before something soft touched down on her mouth.

She gasped softly at the unexpected sensation and it was lifted.

"What was that?"

She knew but something in her wanted to confirm it.

"Me." Ryuzaki said in a slightly ragged sounding voice.

"Y-you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because this game of pretending to have more than platonic feelings for you isn't a game to me anymore."

* * *

Mwahaha cliff hanger! So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	13. Confessions

I was planning to wait to post this chapter for a week or two but I decided that would be cruel. So here you go!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note!

* * *

 **Confession**

Faith-18

L-23

* * *

"Are you serious?" Faith asked shakily.

"I would never ever joke about something as serious as that."

Faith was silent. He liked her the way she liked him?

"Faith?" Ryuzaki's usually monotonous voice sounded both worried and slightly afraid.

"I-...this was never a game or pretend to me Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"You had-...before?"

Faith felt a smile flicker across her face. He couldn't even say it fully. It was kinda cute.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"No!"

Faith flinched at the loud sound and Ryuzaki let out a breath.

"No." He said in a softer tone. "I'm just surprised that I missed it. Usually I'm good at reading people."

Faith laughed and she heard Ryuzaki chuckle softly.

"So...what now?"

She could almost hear Ryuzaki smile.

"Nothing really. We've been acting as a couple already so not much with change other then we will actually be one if you are alright with that."

Faith smiled shyly. "I am."

Faith felt Ryuzaki lean down to peck her lips before standing straight and pulling her in the direction of the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To go chase your father down and talk to him about deleting his video of us dancing. I can't allow any photos of me in other people's hands."

Faith followed Ryuzaki cheerfully.

"Do you think you could instead of deleting it take my dads phone and have Watari ship it off to somewhere obscure? If I regain my sight I would really like to see that video."

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment.

"I can do that."

Faith beamed. "Thank you!"

Ryuzaki wove his fingers through hers and gripped her hand gently.

"Your welcome."

* * *

Faith had been sitting in her room on her bed reading when the door to her room opened. She looked up and called out.

"Who's there?"

A clink of metal told her it was just the boys.

"Oh hey Ryuzaki, hey Light."

"The police have officially quit the case." Light said quietly.

Faith jumped to her feet. "What?! But what does that mean for the taskforce?!"

"Everyone except for Aizawa quit the police to stay on the team. Aizawa went back to the NPA." Light told her.

Faith sighed and closed the Braille book in her hand before putting it down on the coffee table.

"What can I do to help? I know with being blind there isn't much but..."

"Tomorrow everyone will be meeting two new team members. I would like you to meet them as well."

Faith nodded and started following the boys out the door. She was so distracted that she ran into the door jam.

"...ow."

Light snickered and she glared at him. Then she felt a larger hand grasp hers gently and guide her around the door jam. She breathed in and knew that it was Ryuzaki next to her.

She smiled slightly. Who would have guessed that she would recognize her boyfriend by the smell of strawberry cake?

She spent the evening sitting out in the main area with everyone listening to the conversation over the case around her and throwing in the occasional opinion.

The next day after she had refreshed herself she was sitting next to Ryuzaki and leaning against his arm tiredly when a set of unfamiliar footsteps approached.

"Ryuzaki...someone's coming."

She felt him shift and she sat up while he stood. He reached down and gently tugged her to her feet before moving her in between him and Light with the chain at her back. He wrapped a arm around her waist and a smooth male voice began to talk.

"I'm Aibar, professional con artist. It's nice to meet you all."

Then a female voice spoke and Faith's eyes widened.

"I'm Wedy, professional thief."

Faith turned to Ryuzaki as Light on her other side moved so close that their arms were pressed together. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was trying to protect her from the criminals in his own way.

"I couldn't hear her footsteps! No one has ever been able to sneak up on me because I always hear the steps."

Faith rolled the cane handle in her fingers nervously and the thief spoke up again.

"You have a blind girl on your team? That's new."

Faith raised her chin and turned her head in the direction she had heard Wedy's voice come from.

"I may be blind but I am on par to my twin intelligence wise. I started working on the taskforce before Light ever did. Being blind gives me a unique perspective on situations."

The thief chuckled. "I like this one. A bit of a firecracker aren't you. It appears that your the only girl on the team. Good for you."

Faith smiled slightly and leaned into Ryuzaki as he told everyone how they were going to work with the criminals. He began giving his instructions to everyone so that they could wrap up this case sooner rather then later.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, I've just received a distress signal from Matsuda's belt. It's coming from the Yotsuba building."

Ryuzaki swore.

"Forget the plan we just outplayed. That idiot just ruined it."

"How do we know he didn't hit it because he thought he was going to be in trouble and then ended up not running into problems?" Light asked.

Faith suddenly sat up straight.

"Hey wait a minute. Matsuda usually carries his identification and cell phone for his position as Matsui, Misa's manager right?"

"Yes he does hon, why?" Her dad asked.

"Somebody get me a cell phone with his number dialled." Faith ordred.

There was movement and a phone was pressed into her hands.

"Faith what-"

Faith held up a hand for silence and held the phone to her ear. When the call went through Faith started talking right away.

"Matsui! It's Hope! Wait a minute...your answering! Omg that means you got off work early for once! Does that mean we're still on for going on our annual sibiling dinner out and movie?" Faith squealed in the most high pitched bubble gun voice she could fake.

"Uh, actually-"

"Does that mean you and Misa have gone your separate way for tonight? I can't wait to see her at the next model party! I finally got that promotion!"

"Uh, I'm not with Misa at the moment. I had to run a errand."

Faith covered the phone mouth piece and moved away from her.

"He's alone."

She moved back to the phone.

"So can we go pleeeeeeaase?"

"Uh not tonight Hope. Sorry."

"Aw man! Is your wallet in trouble again?"

"Yeah, I spent my money on that new belt for our formal family dinner next week."

Faith covered the phone and moved it away again.

"Yep he's in trouble. The belt hit wasn't a accident."

Then she moved it over to her mouth again.

"Oneesan! You promised! Hmph. Well I'll call Misa then and see is she wants to do something this evening. Ta,ta!"

Faith hung up the phone before holding it out for someone to take. There was utter silence around her and Faith glanced around unseeing.

"Whats wrong?"

"You sounded like Misa for a moment. How did you do that?!" Light finally said.

Faith smirked and reached out until she had hold of Light's arm. Suddenly she reached up and flung her arms around Light's neck, putting her most cutesy smile on.

"Aw does my happy voice weird you out?" She said, using the bubble gum voice.

Light let out a strangled sound and tried to step back and Faith let go before bursting into laughter and moving back to beside Ryuzaki's chair.

"Hehe. Your reaction was awesome. I'm going to remember that."

Ryuzaki cleared his throat meaningfully and she sighed.

"Sorry for disturbing your concentration or great and powerful L. Please, just ignore me."

She heard a couple of muffled laughs.

"Haha. So funny." Ryuzaki said dryly.

Faith smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. Now they just needed to wait for either Misa or Matsuda called them back so that they could figure out what the next step was.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	14. Acting

I now present to you chapter fourteen! Hopefully you all enjoy;)

Disclamer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **Acting**

* * *

Finally Matsuda called.

"Guys we have a bit of a problem. When Faith called as Hope there was another man in the room who listened to the conversation. Misa came and invited the men over to her place for drinks at her apartment with a bunch of other models and because of what Faith said they are saying that they expect to see my little sister there! Faith is gonna have to come!"

"Absolutely not." Ryuzaki said.

"But Ryuzaki! We don't know how Kira kills and I know that one of them is Kira! They won't hurt Faith, they don't even know her real name!"

"There is no way I'm allowing my twin to do this!" Light snapped.

"But they might kill both Misa and I if they think we're playing them! She doesn't have to entertain the men, just smile nice and then lean against the wall. Please?"

"I said no-"

"Guys I have to do this. We can't risk blowing our cover now." Faith interrupted.

There was silence for a moment. She just knew that Ryuzaki and Light were about to argue when surprisingly enough her father spoke up.

"I agree with Faith. This is something that we are going to have to take a chance on. I believe that she will be fine and her presence will hopefully save Matsuda for as long as it takes to figure out how to save his life. I dislike putting her into this situation but I say we trust her and let her do this."

Faith smiled and reached over to squeeze her father's arm in thanks.

"...fine. I will allow you to do this Faith. Go down to Misa now to get ready and be careful." Ryuzaki sounded like saying this was painful.

"Just let me call Misa to make sure she's alone and then I'll head down. Hopefully you can think of something to save Matsuda with."

Moving away from the circle she slipped into a secluded area before dialling Misa's number.

When Misa picked up Faith started talking.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. What's up Faith?"

"Did they mention Matsuda's little sister Hope who they except to see at your party?"

"Oh yeah! I meant to ask him what he was talking about."

"Me. We're investigating Yotsuba. I called and made up a character in the fly to find out what was going on without risking revealing him. I need your help. I'm going to come down and I need you to get me outfitted and done up make up and hair wise for the party. I don't want Matsuda hurt."

Misa agreed before hanging up and Faith walked silently down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

The moment she arrived in her apartment Misa instantly had her putting on a matching outfit to all the other models. She was told that hers was a pastel lilac. Misa then did her makeup and ran a brush through Faith's straight hair. Misa added a couple of curls with her straightener before introducing her to the others.

"Everyone, this is Hope. She's a entry level model and her older brother is my manager. She is blind so she will be hanging at the edges but they all wanted to meet Matsui's little sister so here she is."

"Hi Hope!" Several of the girls chorused.

Faith gave a little giggle and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I'm so excited to be here. This is my first ever model party!"

Several girls hugged her and called her adorable and then there was a buzz from the intercom. Misa let up all the Yotsuba guys and Matsuda up.

Faith waited beside Misa until all the guys had entered. Matsuda came over to her and put a arm around her shoulders.

"I'd like to introduce to all to my amazing baby sister Hope. She's a entry level model."

Faith beamed brightly and did a cute wave.

"Before we get the party started I would also like to make you all aware that Hope is blind so she will not be serving drinks. She's more than willing to chat though so don't worry." Matsuda explained before Misa dragged him and several of the men away.

She heard some of the men move towards the couches and Faith went to move down the wall towards the window to get out of the way. She hoped that L and Light had a plan for this.

Suddenly she felt a hand slide around her waist and tug her into one of the guys sides.

Faith let out a yelp and tried to pull away, but the person tightened their grip.

"Hey easy there cutie. I'm Higuchi and I just wanted to say hi. You looked lonely there all by yourself."

Faith's bubbly expression wavered and she tried harder to pull away. This guy was a creep and she was starting to get scared. Models were used to this so she knew no one would notice and come to help.

"Aw don't be like that. I'm a good guy."

Faith tried to pull his hand away from her side but nothing happened.

"Please let go!"

"I-"

"I believe you young lady is uncomfortable with your advances Higuchi. Let go of her and go flirt with one of the others."

Faith was released not very gently. She gasped as she started to lose her balance but felt two hands reach out and steady her by her shoulders.

"My apologies for my coworker. He gets a little to forward with females at times. My name is Reiji."

Faith attempted to bring back her bubbly smile and cutesy voice.

"Thank you for helping me. I don't usually attend parties like this for this reason but I was asked after and I didn't want to disappoint."

The hands on her shoulders were removed and her one elbow was gently grasped by Reiji as she was guided over to near the balcony where none of the other men had gathered.

"Do you mind keeping me company over here? I don't want to be right in the midst of everything."

Faith gave a relieved smile. "I don't mind at all."

They stood there in silence and Faith tried to calm her fluttering nerves. The boys were going to take turns killing her for forcing them into letting her do this at this rate. A bit of time passed and she stood next to this Reiji person in silence.

"So your Matsui's little sister?"

Faith glanced over and smiled before nodding.

"Yup! He's the one who actually got me into this business. My mom nagged and nagged him to get my a job and he did!"

"Had you wanted to be a model?"

"I hadn't really ever thought about it. But it's definitely a fun job, I love working with people like Misa!"

She had a feeling that Reiji was about to ask another question when someone flung a door open. Faith flinched back from the sound and Matsuda let out a cheer.

"Man am I drunk!" His voice was slurred and uneven and Faith felt her eyes widen.

"Matsui? Your seriously drinking?"

"Yup! And now what you have all been waiting for. The Matsui show!"

She heard stumbling steps approach and pass her and she heard him go out onto the deck.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna show you fun!" He cheered.

Faith heard clattering and several intakes of breath all at the same time.

"Are you insane? Your drunk! Get down from there!" One of the men shouted.

"What is he doing?" She asked worriedly.

"He's climbed up onto the railing and is doing balance tricks!" Reiji gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Matsui get down!" Faith cried, stepping forward.

A hand gently grabbed both shoulders and pulled her back.

"If you bump him he's gonna fall. You need to stay back." Reiji said firmly. His voice sounded scared as he joined the others in trying to talk Matsuda down.

Faith was scared out of her mind. How could Matsuda allow himself to drink like this?! He didn't have good balance at the best of times, he was going to get himself killed!

Suddenly he let out a shout and she heard screams and gasps in the room.

"He fell!"

Faith let out a cry. "Matsui!"

The hands on her shoulder pulled her back as she heard several men come running past her. She tried desperately not to cry but she was starting to shake.

Suddenly Misa was telling everyone to leave, saying that they would be able to handle the situation better without them there. Faith couldn't move until she felt someone drape a large jacket around her shoulders and hurry her to the door.

"What are you doing?!" She called out.

"Your not of drinking age. Matsui told us when we asked that you were eighteen. If your caught here you could be in major trouble. You need to leave before the police arrive." Reiji said urgently.

"Wait! No I can't leave! Matsui! I-I need to stay! Misa!" Faith could barely gather her thoughts. She was able to hold onto her character as Matsui's little sister and not slip on that but her mind was spinning out of control.

"No he's right. You need to get out of here now!" One of the models said before Misa could respond, pushing her and Reiji out of the apartment before closing and locking the door.

* * *

Faith tried to protest but Reiji rushed her downstairs and to his car, pushing her in and buckling her up before jumping into the drivers seat and driving away. Faith was panicking now.

"Where are you taking me?! What's going on?!"

A hand rested on her arm in a comforting manor.

"It's ok. I'm taking you to my flat. I can give you some clothes of my little sisters that she leaves at my place so that you can change out of that outfit and then we can call someone to pick you up."

"No! Take me to the police station and I'll call someone there! P-please!"

The hand on her arm gave a gentle squeeze.

"I can do that. I will stay until someone comes to get you."

The drive was quick and she fumbled for a moment before undoing her seatbelt. The door was opened and Reiji helped her out of the car, closing the jacket around her and doing up the zipper to just below her chin.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Covering the clothing your wearing underneath. Not all police officers are good guys and your outfit is slightly revealing."

"I know that the skirt is short but what's wrong with the shirt?"

"You mean aside from the fact that it's a crop top that reveals your stomach and the heart on the chest that reveals a impressive amount of cleavage?" Reiji asked dryly.

Faith blinked before pulling one arm from her sleeve and touching said places. Upon realizing that he hadn't been kidding she felt her face heat up.

"I'm going to kill her! How could she put me into something like this around a bunch of guys!" Faith muttered.

Reiji gave a soft laugh before wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders and guiding her into the station. They stepped inside and the scent of day old coffee and sweat assaulted her senses, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"What can I do for you?" Someone asked in a bored drawl.

"This is a close friend of mines little sister. She was dragged to a party and was unable to get home until someone called me to pick her up. Her older sister is drunk and Hope here has no other family in the area so she needs to call a friend to come get her. I figured it would be better for them to pick her up here then my apartment."

"Sure. Here's the phone girly, go ahead and make your call."

She was lead over to the phone and she dialled her father's number with trembling hands. The call went through and two rings later he picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's Hope. There was a party and a friend got me out of there before things went really bad and I-I need you to pick me up. The friend brought me to the police station and is waiting with me. P-please come get me soon."

Her dad covered the phone and the muffled sound of voices came through the line before he moved his hand to speak to her.

"Jenny's here. I'll send her to pick you up."

"Ok."

Her dad hung up and Faith replaced the phone and gave a thankful smile before turning her head towards Reiji who hadn't removed his protective arm. .

"Um, is there somewhere in her where I could take a seat?"

The arm around her shoulders guided her to sit down in some plastic chairs. She heard him take a seat next to her and she closed her eyes to take a deep breath. Her throat and eyes burned but she couldn't risk crying here. She prayed that whoever this Jenny person was they would get here soon.

Suddenly the doors to the station were thrown open and a female voice let out a shriek.

"Ohmygod Hope! Are you ok?"

Faith let out a long breath. It was Wedy. Attempting a smile she nodded.

"Aw you look like you've been crying! Come on, let's get you home."

Faith stood and moved to undo the jacked. A hand settled over hers thought before she could.

"Keep it for now. I doubt you want to be seen by random people in that outfit. If our paths ever cross again you can give it to me then."

The hand moved and Faith gave a thankful smile that was a hundred percent genuine.

"Thank you Reiji-san. I'm grateful for your help."

"My pleasure. I know this won't help much but for what it's worth I'm sorry about your brother. Here's my card and if you ever need something feel free to call. I understand what it's like to lose family your close to. Have a good night Hope."

Faith nodded and she heard the click of steps as they lead away from her. Wedy put a arm around her and lead her out to a car before helping her in. After they had been driving for a moment Wedy spoke.

"That was some amazing acting. I would have believed that you actually thought Matsuda was dead if you weren't part of the plan."

Faith went still.

"What do you mean? The men and the models saw him fall! Matsuda, he's...dead."

Faith quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes.

The car was quiet for a moment before Wedy spoke.

"What are you taking about? Yes he fell, but only onto the mattress that was one floor below. They had held it out so that when he fell he would land on the mattress and slide down onto the balcony before they pulled the mattress back and hid inside. Aibar put on a black wig and lay on the ground acting as if Matsuda had called and died but it was all just that. A act. Didn't they tell you?"

Faith was silent for a moment. Somehow all her tears had dried up and the pain and confusion and mass of other emotions had all turned into one silent emotion. Anger.

"No. They didn't tell me."

Wedy was silent for a moment.

"Oh. Well let me be the first to assure you then that Matsuda isn't dead."

"No he isn't. But L and Light are gonna be when I'm through with them."

Wedy chuckled.

"Before I arrive I have a question. You and L appear to be extremely close. Are you two a couple?"

"Yes we are. We haven't been a couple for very long though."

"That's cute. L's a neat guy and he deserves someone who will see past his slightly odd appearance."

Faith managed a soft chuckle.

"I really can't wait for that surgery. I've heard from several different people that he has a slightly odd appearance and I can't wait to see it for myself."

Wedy laughed to before they both went silent for the rest of the ride back.

* * *

"Light Yagami and Ryuzaki!"

Wedy smirked as she watched the blind girl stalk across the floor towards two boys that currently resembled a pair of whipped puppies.

Faith grabbed her brother by the shirt and yanked him forward.

"Did it not occur to you to mention the plan?"

Light sputtered and Faith released him before turning on L. She grabbed the back of the office chair, one hand on each side before slamming it back against the desk. L leaned back with a faint look of worry on his face.

"I thought Matsuda was dead Ryuzaki. I almost compromised this whole plan because I thought that Matsuda had just fallen to his death because he was drunk. I was in a panic and was trying to keep from crying and I was scared. I was scared because I had just been ushered out of the apartment and into the car of a stranger who could've been Kira."

L opened his mouth to speak but Faith never gave him the chance.

"I could have ruined everything because you didn't see it fit to alert me to the plan Ryuzaki! What were you thinking?!"

Silence followed her question and none of the men were brave enough to step forward and receive Faith's wrath upon themselves.

Wedy held back a snicker of amusement at the sight of the girl terrorizing two of the most brilliant minds she had ever known.

"I am sorry Faith. There was so much going on and I forgot to contact you once we had made the plan. If you wish to yell at me some more you may." Ryuzaki said contritely.

Faith stood there for a moment before giving a huff of laughter.

"I'm not going to yell at you anymore Ryuzaki. I've managed to successfully bent my frustration. But I think I'm going to find Matsuda and hug the life out of him before retiring to my room for the night."

She stood and seemed to contemplate something. Then Faith leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Ryuzaki's cheek before giving her brother a quick hug.

Wedy watched in amusement as Ryuzaki developed a tiny blush on his cheeks before he turned his chair back to the desk and began to work.

"I think I shall do some more research now. Goodnight all."

* * *

Faith made her way to where Wedy had told her Matsuda could be found. She slipped into the coffee room and listened to the sound of soft whistling.

"Matsuda?"

"Hey Faith. They told me that you didn't know about the plan after. I'm sorry about scaring you like that."

Faith made her way over to him and touched his arm gently. He seemed to know what she was looking to do and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm glad you're not dead."

Matsuda chuckled.

"So am I Faith, so am I."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	15. Contemplation

This chapter is a little bit shorter than some of the previous ones but hopefully you enjoy it all the same:)

This is more of a filler chapter then anything so nothing super crazy will be taking place this time. Don't worry, next chapter will have a bit more action;)

Just as a added little side thing, I would be super excited to reach 100 reviews by the time I wrap up this story so bensure to review at the end of the chapter and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **Contemplation**

Faith-18

L-23

* * *

Faith felt sick as she listened to the Yotsuba group talking about who to kill. The way Reiji was talking about how glad he was that one of their own was killed by Kira chilled her to her bones.

To think that she had thought him kind with how he helped her...

"I need air." Faith said abruptly before standing to her feet and hurrying away. She made her way out onto the balcony and stood with her face in the wind.

She had always known that there were people who were willing to kill heartlessly for their own gain but the way they talked about throwing away innocent lives like trash... She stood there for a while before returning to the main room.

As her luck would have it she walked in just as the sound of two separate blows belong landed in tandem filled the air. There was no question in her mind who was fighting.

"Stop it both of you! You've fought once and your not doing it again!"

Faith stormed across the room towards the two boys and stopped a few feet away from where she heard the jingling chain. She stood there with her hands parked on her hips as she glared.

"Am I going to have to take up permanent residence on one of your guys lap at all times to prevent future fights? Because I have no problem using you two as seats for however long it takes for those handcuffs to come off."

"If they ever come off." Light muttered.

Faith raised a eyebrow before sighing.

"So that's it. Light, I doubt that Ryuzaki will attach himself to you for the rest of your guys life. If he refuses to let you go free I'm sure he'll find someone else to tie you to so relax."

Faith had added the last part as a joke and by the amused snort that Light gave it had worked. She wrapped one arm around his middle and gave a light squeeze before letting go and leaning against the desk facing out into the room.

They began debating how they wished to solve the case and Faith closed her eyes for a moment to fight the oncoming headache.

"So Faith, which way of catching Kira do you support?"

Faith was silent for a moment as she weighed each method in her mind before settling on a conclusion that didn't make her even remotely happy.

"I wish I didn't but I agree with Ryuzaki. As much as I hate it his method has the higher chance of catching Kira sooner rather then later." Faith said grudgingly.

"Good. Then I need you to join me for a moment." Ryuzaki said.

Faith felt Ryuzaki grab her hand and gently tug her behind him. The chain jingled and she heard Light make a startled noise before his footsteps joined theirs.

"I know that your on your dads side but I'm not undoing these cuffs so you will have to come with Faith and I."

"Where are we going?"

"To Misa's room."

They went to her little apartment and Faith stood silently as Light, Misa and Ryuzaki debated and talked about Kira and catching him.

She was just about to tune them out when she heard a soft smacking noise. She knew from past behaviour of Misa that the smacking noise was Misa kissing Light on he cheek.

"I could fall for you, you know." Ryuzaki said in his usual monotone.

Faith stiffened before narrowing her eyes and walking over to where his voice was.

"Is that so?"

Light snickered and Ryuzaki paused for a moment.

"Well...not really. But Misa should not be so free with kisses on the cheek or she risks a guy she does not want interested in her falling for her."

"Ohh...I won't do that anymore then." Misa muttered.

"Wait, you can't fall for me but we can be friends!"

"I gained another friend..."

Misa giggled at Ryuzaki's statement and all of a sudden she felt someone grab her hand on either side, Ryuzaki on one side and Light on the other as Misa dragged everyone around in a circular celebration dance.

Faith tried to keep from tripping and falling but failed and lost her balance, falling and dragging the boys down on top of her.

"Heavy...can't...breath!" Faith gasped off and the boys rolled off of her with matching groans.

"Ohmygosh are you ok Faith?!" Misa gasped, pulling Faith to her feet.

"Perfectly fine. Being crushed beneath two fully grown males never hurts." Faith quipped and Misa giggled before doing some sort of friend promise about never betraying her friends.

Ryuzaki suggested that Misa try seducing one of the guys and Misa started yelling at him. From the rustling and the yelp that came from Ryuzaki, Misa had inflicted some sort of pain on Faith's boyfriend.

Finally the conversation was done and Ryuzaki started heading up.

"Hey Faith, can you stay behind and Misa can maybe paint your nails or we can listen to a movie together or just talk?" Misa asked hopefully.

"Faith, Light and I are heading upstairs to work out the next step." Ryuzaki stated.

"Oh. Never mind then. Misa knows that you will want to go with them."

Faith hesitated for a moment. She did want to go with them but Misa sounded so resigned and Faith felt a pang in her stomach. Misa must feel so alone and unwanted here whether Misa would admit it to herself or not.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, I'd rather stay here right now. You can fill me in tomorrow."

"Really?!" Misa gasped.

Faith smiled warmly. She disliked the blond strongly in the beginning but she was starting to realize that under all the make up and bubbly charm there was a hurting girl who was lonely. If Faith could get her to stop talking in third person then they might be able to be friends.

"Very well. See you later." Ryuzaki said before she heard Light and him leave. When the door closed Faith turned to Misa.

"I've never had a girls night before so your going to have to teach me work. As long as my outfit isn't touched and you don't try to do my makeup I'll be fine."

"Oh! Um...do you want to make it a slumber party?"

Faith smiled again. She had never had a slumber party before.

"I would love that."

Then she looked over at the door where she knew some cameras would be set up.

"But Ryuzaki had better turn off audio for this! If I'm going to do the whole girly slumber party thing I don't want what I say used against me! If I find out that you have left audio on, and trust me I will find out, I will cut off all supply of strawberry shortcake to this building!"

Misa gasped comically and Faith smirked.

"Let me go get my sleeping stuff Misa and we can get started."

* * *

The next morning Faith woke up in the giant double king bed which Misa had insisted they share. Luckily Misa wasn't the type to cling to those around her so Faith had slept without being frightened awake by a scent she wasn't completely familiar with.

She stretched and got out of bed, grabbing her cane and shoving her feet into her slippers before heading out into the main part of Misa's flat.

"Good morning Faith!"

"Good morning Misa. Thank you for suggesting this. I haven't relaxed like this in forever." Faith said with a smile.

"I'm really glad that you wanted to do this. You usually stay downstairs with everyone working on the case all the time. I was afraid that you didn't like me."

Faith sat down next to Misa and accepted the cup of what smelled like hot coco that was gently pressed into her hands.

"I'll be honest with you Misa, at first I didn't. I thought that you were just like all the other girls, focused on what being with Light would mean for your image. I also thought you were second Kira. But..."

"You don't think I'm second Kira anymore?"

Faith shook her head.

"No I do. I just believe that your reasons for doing it were because you suffered so much because of your parents murderer and when someone like Kira was able to do what the justice system didn't you couldn't help but worship Kira. You weren't malevolent."

Misa was silent.

"What do you think of Kira. Truly."

Faith took a sip as she thought about the question.

"I don't believe that Kira the person is evil."

Faith thought for a moment before amending her statement.

"No. I don't think that the original Kira nor the second Kira the person were evil. The third one is for killing all those innocents simply for selfish gain. I believe that it is the power that is evil. Humans are naturally corrupt beings. We scheme and connive and lie and cheat. The power over death is not meant for and those who suddenly find themselves with that kind of power become twisted by it."

Misa didn't say anything and Faith took another sip before continuing.

"But I also think that every person is responsible for his or hers actions and they make the choice to use the power. If they choose to allow the power to tempt them into using it then they are responsible for their actions."

"Even if Ryuzaki is right and Light is Kira?" Misa asked softly.

Faith closed her eyes and allowed one single tear to slip free.

"Yes. If Light was Kira then he is responsible for his actions and the lives he took. If he is Kira the very justice system that he is currently fighting for will judge him and there is nothing I could do for him as his sister. If he becomes Kira again my heart will break."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	16. Death Note

Hello wonderful readers!

We are starting to approach the end of Blind Faith and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the support you all have been giving me. Hopefully this chapter gets across the emotion I was hoping to convey. Like I said last chapter, my goal is to reach 100 reviews by the end of this story so be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note

* * *

 **The Death Note**

Faith-18

L-23

* * *

Faith was currently sitting on her brother's lap bemoaning the lack of chairs in the room and Misa being missing.

Light was tense and worried and was calling Misa every few minutes. Ryuzaki was just as worried even if he wouldn't admit it. Faith was rubbing her brothers back absently as she to stewed over Misa. Since she had come back from her interview with Yotsuba something in her hand changed.

Suddenly a cell phone beeped and Mogi answered.

"Misa.."

Light hissed through his teeth and stood to his feet, dumping Faith to the ground.

"Ow! What the heck Light!"

"Oh sorry." He mumbled as he pulled her to he feet.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take your chair if your not going to sit in it."

"What no! That is my chair!"

"Well now it's mine." Faith said childishly before sticking out her tongue at him.

She felt him flick her tongue and she yelped before pulling it back in.

"Light!"

She heard a shifting noise come from Ryuzaki.

"What are you doing Light?" Ryuzaki asked.

Then she felt two arms pick her up.

"Wha?!"

She was turned and then dropped into Ryuzaki's lap.

"Oof."

Faith glared up at where she knew Light was standing.

"Why did you do that?"

"So that I can keep my seat. Besides isn't the whole dating rule what's his is yours?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "That's marriage you idiot."

"Same diff."

Before Faith could respond the doors opened and Misa burst in.

"I got Higuchi's confession of Kira on recording!"

Everyone fell dead silent before a rush of voices all speaking over each other could be heard. Misa explained how she did it and showed the part that he confessed while Faith sat rigidly in Ryuzaki's lap.

He had instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and when she tensed he gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. When Misa finished her explanation Faith spoke.

"Your hiding something."

Various sounds of shock came from everyone except for Ryuzaki.

"Faith. Misa isn't-"

"Shut up Matsuda. You don't hear it but I do. Misa, I don't know what you're not telling us but there's something. If we are going to fight against Kira we need to know everything. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! Um...I mean nothing. I-uh..told you everything."

Faith narrowed her eyes and lifted her lips in a snarl.

"Fine. Then I'm sure you won't have a problem telling us how you knew to go to Higuchi to get the Kira confession and how you managed to convince him you were Kira. He may not be the smartest but even he isn't so stupid as to just admit it with nothing backing up your words."

"That's not true! I'm a good actress-"

"Acting wouldn't have fully convinced someone as paranoid as Higuchi. You did something. What did you do? And how did you know it was him?"

"I didn't do anything! He just believed Misa because Misa is so amazing!"

Faith shot to her feet, shook Ryuzaki's hand off of her and walked right up to Misa.

"If whatever you are hiding costs the life of the takforce, Light or Ryuzaki you will pay. Understand?"

Faith didn't wait around for a answer before leaving. She knew that the others wouldn't understand but she could feel the difference in Misa. There was something different though, in her voice and in her actions. There was a edge that she brought to the room with her very presence now.

Her stomach clenched. Ryuzaki and her were playing with fire with how they knew about Misa and Light having been Kira at one point but not acting on that knowledge. Faith was terrified that their decision would cause people to lose their lives.

* * *

Everyone was on edge as they watched, or in Faith's case listened, to the Sakura tv broadcast and Higuchi's panic. Faith had stayed silent for it up until Higuchi's said he wanted to make the eye trade.

"Ryuzaki!" She gasped.

A warm hand grabbed her own and Ryuzaki wove his fingers through hers.

"I know."

Tension in the room rose and Faith didn't move from her spot, staring in the direction of the screens.

Then the police officer died.

Ryuzaki started calling the law enforcement telling them not to confront Higughi before both Light and Ryuzaki stood to their feet.

"It's time to go."

It was already planned that she would go with them so after they finished tying Misa up the three of them rushed to the roof to get into the helicopter. She strapped herself into one of the back seats and prepared for flight.

They tracked Higuchi's car in the helicopter and Faith listened as Light and Ryuzaki spoke.

"He's not heading to Sakura yet, he's going in the wrong direction!" Light said.

"Looks like he's headed for the Yotsuba buildings."

"Ryuzaki, what if he's got some sort of a secret backup tape or something?" Faith asked worriedly.

"I doubt it Faith. He isn't smart enough to think of that." Ryuzaki reassured.

"I hope your right..."

* * *

Faith couldn't sit still as they followed Higuchi to Sakura tv and waited on bated breath as he went inside. She wrung her hands and focused all her attention on the radio connection that she could hear through her set of headphones.

"He's escaped! We cornered him but he had a gun and Chief was shot!"

Faith's eyes widened.

"Just nicked my shoulder. I'll be fine!"

Ryuzaki acknowledged them and began to chase Higuchi yet again as Faith began to pray under her breath for everyone innocent. This was insane.

"We're going to have to join the pursuit. Watari, are you ready?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes."

Then below them the sound of hundreds of sirens filled the air.

"But I thought you told the police not to get involved!" Faith gasped.

"I did."

"One guess who did this." Light said with a sigh.

"Yeah. No surprise there." Ryuzaki agreed.

Below them she knew Higuchi would be trying to escape. The sound of Watari firing his gun several times told her that her guess was indeed true.

Suddenly Higuchi started yelling something although Faith couldn't hear what.

"So stupid." Ryuzaki muttered as Watari fired his gun again and a shout of pain was heard somehow over the helicopter.

"It's over." Light said softly.

"Yes. It finally is."

The helicopter landed and her dad went to Higuchi to get some answers. When Higughi told them that there was a notebook that could kill people Faith felt the knot in her stomach grow.

It was a Death Note.

Suddenly her dad and Mogi started freaking out, saying there was a monster attached to the notebook. The notebook was brought to the Helecopter and Ryuzaki must have taken it because he made a startled noise.

"So Shinigami, they really do exist..." Ryuzaki mumured.

"You can see one?" Faith asked.

"Yes."

"Hey let me touch it! I want to see the Shinigami!" Light exclaimed and shifted.

Faith assumed that Light had plucked the notebook from Ryuzaki's hands.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Faith gasped.

"Light?! What's wrong?!"

She reached out and grabbed ahold of his shoulders in worry only to cry out herself and a wave of memories washed through her.

 **"...You can keep it. Maybe you'll get some sort of entertainment out of it."**

 _"...a Shinigami!_

 _ **"Because Naomi Misora, I am Kira."**_

 _"...can kill a Shinigami by getting the Shinigami to elongate the lifespan of someone they care about by killing another human."_

 **"I'll be the God of this new world!"**

 _"If you try to kill Misa Light Yagami, I will kill you."_

 ** _"I am justice!"_**

 **"I will become his friend, I will get him to trust me, and once he has told me everything I need to know I will kill him."**

 _"The next time I say get rid of it assume that I am talking about forfeiting the notebook."_

Faith sobbed in pain and tried to block the barrage of memories. Her brother was Kira and this notebook was giving him back all his memories! She had to take it from him!

The memories stopped and Faith reached forward to try and pull the notebook from him. He refused to let go.

"Let go of the notebook Faith!" Light snapped his voice dark and threatening once again.

" **NO!** "

Faith let go with one hand and pulled her arm back. She grappled over the notebook with her brother with one hand and fisted the other hand before punching Light in the throat.

He let out a choked noise and released the grip on the notebook, causing Faith to fall backwards onto the floor of the helicopter with the notebook hugged protectively to her chest.

"Faith? Why did you punch me for the notebook? It hurts." Light sounded bewildered and hurt.

She could hear him turning and reaching for her and she kicked out her legs, connecting with one of his arms.

"Don't touch the notebook!" She screamed.

She heard Light freeze.

"What's the matter with you?!" He snapped angrily.

"I won't let you become Kira again! I won't let my twin turn into that monster!"

"I'm not-"

"Ryuzaki stop him! When he touched the notebook his memories were coming back and when I touched him his memories washed through me. He's Kira!" Faith screamed.

Instantly Ryuzaki went into action.

"Watari, give me the normal sized handcuffs now."

A clink and then Light spoke.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me? I didn't know I was Kira I swear!"

"He's not lying Ryuzaki. He gave up the death note and it's memories." Faith said with a shaking voice as she curled around the notebook in a protective ball.

"I am aware. This is for your safety just as much as ours Light. I'm sorry."

There was two clicks of the handcuffs closing around her brother's wrists. And Faith felt Watari kneel down beside her and wrap his arms around her shoulder.

"Come on Faith. We'll have you sit in the seat." The older man gently before lifting her into the chair and doing the seatbelt up over her. She held the notebook protectively against her and her eyes were darting all over the place. She couldn't let Light become Kira. She just couldn't.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are more then welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	17. Shinigami

Hello wonderful readers!

I'm super excited to now present to you chapter seventeen. This chapter is a tiny bit shorter then the last one but hopefully it will have a similar effect to the last chapter in keeping you on the edge of your seat;)

My goal is still to reach that hundred reviews but the time I post that last chapter so be sure to tell me what you think!:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note

* * *

 **Shinigami**

Faith-18

L-23

* * *

When they arrived back at headquarters Watari ushered her out of the helicopter and to the monitor room to sit down. She refused to release the death note and when one of the men tried to take it she lashed out with both feet.

Eventually Ryuzaki and Light got down and Faith knew the moment they had all spotted Light in his handcuffs.

"Watari handcuff Misa now."

Instantly there was a protesting squawk and the snap of handcuffs.

"Ryuzaki what is the meaning of this?!" Her dad snapped.

"Your son and Misa were first and second Kira and we have proof. Faith, tell everyone what you heard front the beginning please."

Faith shook slightly but tried to nod.

"Ryuzaki...Faith is in shock I think." Watari said softly.

"Faith are you alright?" Her dad said in concern.

"No one touch me!" She shouted, forcing the chair back to get away from anyone reaching for her.

"Faith it's just me Ryuzaki approaching. May I have the notebook?"

"Light can't come near this!"

"I've removed the handcuff around my wrist and attached it to Mogi's. He won't be coming near this."

Faith nodded jerkily and the comforting scent of strawberry cake washed over her. Moments later gentle hands pulled the book away and she heard him say something to Watari.

"Watari will be placing this in the most secure place we can find." Ryuzaki said before coming over and gently lifting her to her feet before having her step forward. She heard him go behind her and sit down before he pulled her back onto his lap and held her securely.

"Go ahead and tell them. Everyone, I need you to take a seat please. This is going to be a long story."

The sound of everyone taking a seat filled the room before things went quiet and Faith took a breath.

"Before Kira had risen Light and I were meeting on the green outside my classroom as usual and my class let out a few minutes early. As I was walking my cane hit something hard and Light picked it up for me. He said it was a black leather notebook and when I reached out to feel it, the words Death Note were carved into the cover. I thought it was a prank and when he offered it to me I said no."

"I ended up forgetting about the notebook but I was well aware of the strange changes in Light's behaviour. He was dating several girls at one time, got tense whenever people called Kira evil, and he threatened me for dating Ryuzaki. And..."

Faith trailed off and took a shaky breath. Ryuzaki gave a comforting squeeze.

"The first day Misa came over to our house I had been studying in Light's room. My back and face had been to the door and when she saw me she got angry and snippy, especially about my blindness. Then I turned to face her and somehow she instantly knew I was his sister. I asked her how and she stuttered until Light claimed to have shown her photos."

There was the sound of a couple of the men shifting.

"Light asked me to leave but I could feel something wrong with the whole situation so I listened from outside of the door. Light asked her how she knew, I don't know what he was talking about. Anyway, he asked her how she knew and Misa said that she had thought he didn't have the eyes. They then talked about how with the eyes Misa could see the real full names of people and their lifespans just by looking at their faces. She wanted to help him achieve his goals as Kira using her strange eye ability."

There were gasps and mutters from all the men.

"They then went on to debate about how Misa would act as his girlfriend and from there Misa and Light fought about the notebook. I came straight to Ryuzaki but we had no proof and we still weren't sure how they killed. So there was nothing we could do except wait. But then Light and Misa changed and Ryuzaki and I knew that anything we said now would only anger you."

"When we were in the helicopter and Light touched the notebook he began to scream and when I touched his shoulders...I-I experienced all his memories of being Kira. The fake rules at the back of the notebook...everything."

Faith closed her eyes as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. The fear on Naomi Misora's face. The way her brother used Misa's delicate emotional state against her for his own purposes...

Ryuzaki's arms around her tightened and the other men gave various startled noises.

"The Shinigami!"

 **"My name is Rem."**

Faith jerked like she had touched a live wire.

"Your Rem! Your Misa's Shinigami!"

Silence.

 **"I don't know what you are talking about."**

Faith twisted in her seat so that she was facing Ryuzaki.

"Misa and Light need to leave for this part. Everyone else can stay."

There was the sound of steps and the clink of metal as Misa and Light were taken out. When the elevator doors closed Faith turned back to the direction Rem was. This was it. If she said one wrong thing Rem would kill them all to protect Misa.

"Before you kill us I have a proposition for you that will both save Misa's life and make sure that she doesn't have to suffer because of the death note again."

Faith waited for several minutes of agonizing silence before Rem spoke again.

 **"...I'm listening."**

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	18. To Save A Life

Hello wonderful readers!

We are slowly but surely approaching the end of Blind Faith. As excited as I am to see what you all think of how I end the story I'm also not sure what I'm going to do once Blind Faith is over.

For me, Blind Faith has been the source of excitement as I wait to hear what you all think, happiness as I see all the follows and favourites and positive reviews, impatience as I wait to update Blind Faith, frustration as I work for hours on a chapter and then have to go back and rewrite the entire thing, exasperation as my Muse abandons me for days on end when it comes to Blind Faith, and a whole roller coaster of other emotions as I'm taken along on the journey I wrote for Faith.

I honestly think this story has driven me further into crazyland:p

* * *

 **NOTE** : I have been wanting to write a InuYasha fanfic since I got on here but no inspiration had hit up until now. I actually now have two different story ideas floating around in my head and since working on both at the same time would be way to much I decided to focus on just one. This is where any of you lovely readers who are fans of InuYasha come in. Would you rather see a Sesshomaru/OC story or a Sesshomaru/Kagome story?

Let me know your answer via review or head on over to my profile to let me know in the poll:)

* * *

Anyway, enough with the author ramblings. I'll stop now and let you read the next chapter. My goal is still to reach 100 reviews by the end of the story so be sure to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note

* * *

 **To Save A Life**

Faith- 18

L-24

* * *

The next morning Faith paced around her room. She was a absolute mess of nerves. Last night they had discussed their plan of action with the Shinigami for over four hours which had included lots of yelling and accusations and even a few threats

Once the shock had worn off from Faith's words her father had denied that Light was Kira, accused Ryuzaki of using Faith's "delicate state against her to turn Faith against Light", and once her father had run out of steam accusing and shouting he had collapsed onto a couch in tears.

Rem had nearly killed them all twice in her death note because if the threats and arguments staged by the taskforce. It was only because if Ryuzaki's quick thinking and Faith's earnest promises that everyone on the taskforce was alive today.

She heard a knock on her door and in a trembling voice called for the person to enter.

The door opened and a soft male voice spoke.

"Your as nervous as I am." Ryuzaki observed.

"What if everything goes wrong?! What if Rem doesn't hold up her part of the deal? How will I- I won't-...Ryuzaki I'm scared!"

Warm arms wrapped tightly around Faith and she buried her face into Ryuzaki's chest.

"I know." He said simply, holding her tightly while she struggled to get her emotions under control.

Once her breathing steadied Ryuzaki dropped his arms and gently grasped her hand in his own.

"It's time."

* * *

When Faith and Ryuzaki reached downstairs where everyone was gathered. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes." Her dad said in a pinched tone.

Faith nodded and clung tighter to Ryuzaki's hand.

"Everyone stay here. Watari will lock all the doors to this room to keep you here. When we are finished in the other room with Misa and Light we will rejoin you and inform you to how it went. Understand?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes." Several voices said at once.

Ryuzaki led Faith out of the room and into the elevator which would take them to the basement where Light and Misa were being held.

The ride was rather short although it felt like a eternity to Faith. Once they arrived in the basement Faith walked down what sounded like a cement hall alongside Ryuzaki until Ryuzaki paused and pressed a buzzer that echoed through the hall.

"The door is unlocked Ryuzaki." Watari's voice echoed through the PA system.

Faith was led into a room that by the sound if the echoes was quite large. She heard shifting from about the centre of the room.

"Hey Faith. Hey Ryuzaki. Are you here for my execution?" Light asked.

"You will not be executed if you do as you are told Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki informed Faith's twin.

Light let out a sigh of relief and Faith felt herself get led over to another door. A loud click of the lock undoing could be heard before the door opened and Ryuzaki ushered Faith inside.

"Where are we?"

"We are in a booth with a bulletproof and smash proof window. That way we can see, with the help of a speaker we can also hear and with a mic we can communicate so we are part of what is going on out in the other room without actually being forced to be there."

Faith nodded and allowed herself to be tugged down to sit next to Ryuzaki on a small couch.

"Ryuzaki, are you and Faith ready?" Watari asked, his voice crackling in the speaker.

"Yes Watari." Ryuzaki said calmly.

The door locked with another loud click and Faith tightened her grip on Ryuzaki's hand. Not being able to see what was happening was terrifying.

"Ryuzaki, we have the restraints in place. Light is unable to move now. We also have the notebook in place attached to his hands. Go ahead."

Faith couldn't see but she knew that Ryuzaki would now be writing Higuchi's name down on the piece of death note from Light's watch.

Moments later the screaming began. Faith flinched back from the sound and Ryuzaki wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"I know it's hard. But we need you to be here to tell us if it worked because you can hear the differences in a person's voice that I might miss."

Faith gave a jerky nod as the screaming suddenly stopped.

"Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this? Why did you attach me to this book? Your just trying to frame me for a crime I didn't commit! I keep on telling you, I'm not Kira!" Light yelled.

Faith flinched again at his tone.

"It worked. He has his memories back. I can hear it."

Suddenly their was a click and Light gasped.

"Give up ownership of the notebook." Watari ordered from where Faith knew he was standing next to Light.

"W-why are you pointing that gun at me?!"

"Give up the notebook or I will kill you."

"You can't shoot me I-"

"Three. Two. O-"

"STOP! I give up ownership!"

A soft shuff noise told Faith that the notebook had been moved out of his hands. Then the screaming started again and Faoth knew that the notebook had been returned.

"Ryuzaki cut this out! This isn't funny! Why are you doing this!"

"His memories are back again."

"Give up the ownership of the notebook again or I will shoot you." Watari ordered.

"I give up ownership!"

The cycle repeated another three times to make six times of giving up the memories in total. Then Watari took the notebook away before returning.

"Is Rem with him?" Faith asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Ryuzaki, Rem is going to take his memories now."

" **Yes. When I take them he will pass out and be unconscious for one hour before he wakes up. His memories of the death note are permanently gone because he gave the death note up six times and I will wipe away his memories starting when he touched the notebook in the helicopter on and replace them with the memory of arresting Higuchi and sending him to his execution after watching L burn the Death Note just as we agreed.** "

Faith held tight to Ryuzaki's hand and held her breath. The next couple of moments were silent before Light gave a soft sigh.

"Watari?" She said in a trembling voice.

"I just checked his pulse and his breathing and he is fine. I will take him to the bedroom we prepared upstairs while we take care of Misa." Watari said calmly.

Faith slumped forward with a sigh of relief.

"It's working."

"We don't know that yet. We cannot confirm that until he awakes."

There was a beat of silence and then Ryuzaki spoke again.

"Having said that I also believe that this will work and I see this as a more favourable option then executing Light and Misa. Rem is doing this for Misa's happiness, I doubt she would trick us."

* * *

They sat together in silence for a bit before the outer door opened and Ryuzaki straightened.

"Misa." He greeted curtly.

"You bastard! They told me all about your proof and Light even told me that he knew he was Kira and that I was second Kira! How could you stop justice like this! How could you do this!"

Ryuzaki did not respond to her furious snarl. Misa spoke again but this time her voic was pleading.

"Faith, you have to stop him! Kira is justice and if Ryuzaki makes justice go away then there will be more guilty people just like my parents killer that will go free! Please stop him from doing this! Please!"

Faith closed her eyes and a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. He heard Misa shriek and fight as Watari wrestled her into whatever contraption they had used for Light to restrain him. She heard another sound and she knew that Watari had just retrieved the box with the death note that Light had buried for Misa.

"I have the box here. Rem, please place the notebook into Misa's hands."

A shuff sound and Misa let out a gasp.

"Rem! You have to help me!"

" **I am.** "

Then there was the click of the gun again and Misa let out a scream.

"Give up ownership or I will kill you." Watari stated.

"Rem!"

" **Do as he says Misa.** "

"But-"

" **Now Misa. That man means what he says.** "

Misa let out a half sob and a mumbled apology to Light.

"I give up ownership of this death note."

Faith sat silently as the the process was repeated four more times. Then the notebook was taken away and Misa let out a half wail.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand what's going on!"

" **I will take away any remaining memories of her connection with the death note and I will replace the memories with ones that have no connection between her and Kira. She will also have no memory of being detained yesterday once you arrived back upon receiving the death note nor will she remember this. I will also take away her current feelings for Light and although she'll remember having those feelings she will no longer be plagued by them. Just as we agreed.** "

Misa let out a cry of shock and started violently protesting having her feelings for Light taken away before a soft sigh and a slumping noise could be heard.

"Vitals are normal. I'll take her to the room we set up for her now and then we will go up to the Taskforce." Watari said as his steps faded again.

Ryuzaki rose to his feet and Faith stood up next to him, rubbing her temples.

"I'm going to have a pounding migraine by the end of this."

Ryuzaki gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder before taking her hand so that he could lead her to the door that had just unlocked with a loud click. She was lead through the halls into the elevator.

Once they reached the floor where the taskforce was waiting Faith felt her insides clench. Before they entered the room Rem addressed Ryuzaki.

" **I will only ask this one more time. You wish for their memories of Faith, L and Light coming back to inform the, of Light being Kira wiped from their mind? Once this is done they will no longer remember Misa or Light being convicted as Kira's when you returned from apprehending Higuchi. Those memories will be replaced with the false memory of you returning after having Higuchi arrested and sent to his execution and the death note was burned by you.** "

"Yes. Faith and I both agree that this is the best course of action. These men are good people and they don't deserve to suffer." Ryuzaki said firmly.

" **Very well. Faith, are you sure that you want to keep your memories? If you choose to get rid of them I can also take away your feelings for L so that you may live a normal life.** "

She felt Ryuzaki tense slightly beside her and Faith thought for a second. A chance to start over without being haunted by the fact that her twin bother had been a mass murderer and that if she had just kept the notebook for herself Light might never had been Kira.

"Rem, about your offer?"

" **Yes?** "

"I decline. Ryuzaki means to much to me to give up. I want to remember everything that happened." Faith said firmly.

People like Ryuzaki were extremely hard to find and there was no way Faith was going to willingly give up the one man who love and accepted her for what she was unconditionally.

Ryuzaki relaxed and Faith rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before straightening an tightening her grip on Ryuzaki's hand once more.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Faith followed Ryuzaki into the room with Rem behind them.

"Is Light a Kira anymore?!" Her dad asked urgently as soon as they walked in.

"No." Faith answered softly.

There were sighs of relief around the room.

"Now what?"

Ryuzaki took a half step forward.

"Now you forget that Light and Misa were ever Kira so that you don't have to suffer for the rest of your lives." He stated.

"What?!"

"No!"

"You can't take our memories away!"

Shouts of protest echoed around the room and Ryuzaki stood ramrod straight.

"Enough!"

The shouts quieted.

"Are you going to let him do this to us Faith? Are you going to betray us for your boyfriend they way you turned in Light?" Her father snarled.

Faith gasped and tears welled in her eyes before spilling over.

"I didn't have a choice! Light could have killed everyone in this room when Kira took him over!"

"You chose Ryuzaki over your own family!" Her father shouted, voices thick with grief and anger.

Faith plastered her hand over her mouth to stop the sob that was threatening to escape. Ryuzaki suddenly nudged her behind him.

"This has nothing to do with Faith. The decision has been made. Rem?"

She heard the men shouting but moments later everything went silent and the sound of several people slumping to the floor at once told Faith that it was over.

The elevator opened again and soft steps approached them.

"Here are the two death notes Ryuzaki. They are in this box and I didn't touch them with my hands at all, I used the tongs. Here is also a lighter.

"Thank you Watari."

Ryuzaki led Faith around the people on the floor and up to the roof. Rem was following them while Watari decided to stay behind and tend to the officers, setting them up on chairs and couches to look like they had simply fallen asleep.

Faith, Ryuzaki and Rem finally reached the roof and Ryuzaki pulled Faith to his side, wrapping a arm around her waist.

"Take ahold of the handle." He said, a plastic barbecue lighter handle pressing into her hand. She closed her grip around it and Ryuzaki's large hand closed over her own guiding the lighter to the notebook and pressing his finger gently over her's to bring light the flame.

Faith could hear the fire catch on the two notebooks and Ryuzaki withdrew the lighter, taking in gently from Faith and putting it somewhere.

Together she and Ryuzaki stood and Faith listened to the notebooks burn. Finally when the sound was gone Ryuzaki sighed.

" **Goodbye L. Goodbye Faith. I expect you to uphold your part of this.** "

"We will." Faith promised.

" **Very well.** "

Then Faith heard a mighty flap of wings an Rem flew away as it began to softly rain.

"She's gone." He reported.

Faith leaned back against him with a sigh of her own, not minding the rain that was falling around them and slowly soaking their clothes.

"Are you alright Faith?" He asked softly.

Faith turned to face Ryuzaki and reached one hand out to gently trace her fingers down his face.

"I got to see your face in Light's memories."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You look like a really cute panda with a obsession with sweets."

Silence.

"A panda?"

Faith laughed for the first time since the Kira case.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"A really cute one. Don't forget that part."

"Cute huh. You think I'm cute?"

Faith smiled. "Yes."

The arms around her waist tightened. "Just cute huh?"

Faith went pink.

"Oh, so cute isn't the only term that comes to mind? What else?"

"...shut up."

Ryuzaki laughed and two fingers slid beneath her chin to lift it up before pressing his lips to her own. Faith relaxed into the kiss and wound her arms around Ryuzaki's neck.

They eventually pulled back for air and Faith smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. They stood in silence for a few moments before Ryuzaki spoke.

"This whole case has challenged me and my limits. I've had to step in faith more times then I can count and just pray that it wouldn't lead to my death."

"We've all been having to practice blind faith."

Ryuzaki hummed softly.

"Blind faith?"

"Yes. We can't see where our choices will take us, this whole case was a supernatural maze of confusion and fear. We had to take that leap of faith without being able to see where we were going to land. We had no way to even partly prove that some of our decisions and guesses would help us stop Kira but we had to take that chance. blind faith."

"You most of all." Ryuzaki said softly.

"Pardon?"

"At least we had some sense of security through all this, even if it was only a false security. We could see what we were doing and we had the ability to study those around us. You had to rely solely on your other senses and on us to lead you. You acted on blind faith on the truest sense of the word."

Faith smiled slightly.

"I suppose your right."

"Now that the Kira case is over and none of them remember that Light was Kira, what are you going to do now?"

"See if To-oh does overseas trips or exchange programs for the blind and go on one of those. I'd rather not leave Tokyo but I can't live at home right now, where everyone would act normal. I need time to come to terms with everything and to recover from this."

"Would you like to continue living here?"

"You guys are selling this place though!"

"Only the bottom suits. The monitoring room and the penthouse above Watari and I aren't selling just yet. I to need some time to recover from this. There are three bedrooms in the penthouse and Watari and I would be more than happy to have you stay with us."

Faith smiled softly.

"I would love to. Thank you Ryuzaki."

His arms wrapped tighter around her and they stood there in silence listening to the rain fall around them. Finally Faith tilted her head to face Ryuzaki.

"It's finally over." She whispered.

"Yes it is."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	19. Safe in Your Arms

Hello wonderful readers!

As I publish this chapter we get one step closer to the end. Whatever shall I do?!

Anyway, there's not much to say about this chapter other then I wrote this to bridge between her life right after the Kira case to her life in the upcoming chapters. Hopefully you enjoy!

Still going for the 100 reviews goal so don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **Safe in Your Arms**

Faith-18

L-23

* * *

The taskforce was heading home today for good along with Light. When Faith came down without a suitcase she had been bombarded with questions.

"Everyone stop!" She finally shouted.

The men quieted down.

"Thank you. To answer your question on why I'm not ready to go it's simple. I'm not leaving. I'll be living in the penthouse with Ryuzaki and Watari for now. I'll visit home for sure but I need some time to myself for now."

"But Faith-"

"Light. I've made up my mind. All my stuff has been moved into the penthouse and I'm not going home to live anymore. Please except my decision."

There were some grumbles and then Mastuda and her dad came over to give her a quick hug.

"I wish you were coming home but I guess I understand why you aren't. Will you be going back to To-oh though?"

Faith smiled.

"Yes. Maybe when we're at school we can meet once a week for lunch?"

She was pulled into a tight hug by Light.

"Yeah. That would be awesome."

Faith returned the embrace and then he let go and left with everyone else.

"I'm glad the Kira case is finally over." She near whispered.

Ryuzaki wrapped a arm around her.

"So am I Faith, so am I."

* * *

 _Faith was lying on the cold cement floor staring up at Light in horror. He was Kira again. There were bodies all around her. Their dad, Matsuda, Misa, Aiziwa, Mogi. Watari and Ryuzaki were trying to get to her and Light to stop him but he wrote something in the black notebook in his hand and she watched screaming as they collapsed to the ground._

 _"No!"_

 _"You had your chance to join me and you gave it up. You are no sister of mine. And now you will die."_

 _"LIGHT! PLEASE NO!_

* * *

"PLEASE NO!"

Faith bolted upright with sweat pouring down her face and her chest heaving.

The door to her bedroom burst open and she heard to sets of steps.

"Faith!" Ryuzaki called.

"What happened?" Watari demanded.

Faith tried to slow her heart as the last grip of sleep on her slipped away.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you. It as just a dream." Faith said, unable to stop the shaking in her voice.

"As long as you are alright. I shall be going back to bed now." Watari said quietly.

She heard him leave and the soft shuffling steps of Ryuzaki come over. Her mattress dipped slightly as Ryuzaki took a seat next to her and he brushed a sweaty strand of hair off her face.

"You were dreaming about Light being Kira again, weren't you?"

"Yes-wait. What do you mean again?"

Ryuzaki sighed.

"You've been having these a lot. When I walk by your bedroom on the way to the bathroom often I hear you calling Lights name and crying out No before falling back asleep."

"Oh."

Ryuzaki rubbed her arm and Faith sat up before curling into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there in silence for a long time.

"Part of me wishes I had never relived his memories. Every time I dream I don't get to see innocent Light. The only version of my brother I ever get to see is the evil one."

"I know."

"Ryuzaki, do you think that if I hadn't been blind I would have become like him? Rem told me that the reason I lived all his Kira memories is because twins are born with a shared soul which allowed me to live his memories because the Death Note viewed me as a extension of Light. Rem said the darkness would have effected me just like Light because we are connected but because my blindness changed me so much our souls almost completely separated which protected me."

Ryuzaki was silent although his arms tightened around her to a almost painful level.

"I don't know if you would have joined him. Looking at the way you are now my first thought would be that there is no way you could have ever acted as a Kira but if you had never lost your sight you would have been a very different person so I am unable to make even a educated guess."

Faith nodded silently. As she thought about Light and all the things he had set up and orchestrated as Kira a chill went up her spine.

"We came so, so close to my brother attempting to become a dark messiah. You-you could have died and my family..."

The tears were coming now and no matter how hard Faith tried they weren't stopping. Ryuzaki held her tightly and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm s-sorry."

"It's fine. You need to let go of this otherwise it's only going to get worse in the long run for you. Just cry."

And she did. Almost a hour later when she had cried herself out, Faith found herself truly relaxed for the first time since the end of this case.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	20. Wedding Bells

Hello wonderful readers!

Hopefully you enjoyed the filler chapter:) This chapter was a fun one to write although also quite difficult as I am not someone who is good at writing fluff realistically.

So here's hoping that this chapter at least makes you smile a bit^_^

Gasp, Blind Faith will be over in just three more chapters! I don't know what I'm going to do with myself! I always look forward to the weeks after I post the next chapter when I get to hear what all you wonderful readers think.

The next chapters will be much longer then this one and the last one since there two are more fillers then anything, bridging between the end of the cannon story and the next couple of chapters dealing with...teenagers!

Still going for a hundred reviews by the time this story is over so don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note

* * *

 **Wedding Bells**

Faith- 19

L- 24

* * *

It had been just barely a year since the case had come to a close and Faith still had yet to move home. She, Watari and Ryuzaki had fallen into a easy pattern and every day that she stayed with them she wanted to leave less.

Faith had her name now on the wait list for surgery in hopes of returning her sight but still had a ways to go. Ryuzaki had offered to get her bumped to the top of the list but she had declined. She didn't think it was fair to all the others who had waited much longer then she had.

All that aside Ryuzaki had been acting strangely and she was starting to get concerned.

* * *

Faith climbed out of the shower and quickly changed before rubbing her head with the towel before walking out of the bathroom. She tossed her pj's into her laundry bin and grabbed her brush before heading down to the monitoring room where she knew Ryuzaki would be.

She jogged down the stairs before walking over to where she knew he would be sitting and taking a seat on the couch.

"Your hair is wet."

Faith laughed.

"Well since I just had a shower I would hope so."

Ryuzaki have a soft huff and then she heard him stand and come over to sit next to her.

"Faith, do you ever plan to marry one day?"

Faith went still for a moment and thought about the question.

"I don't know. I mean I would love to one day get married but it depends on the other person. Right now I'm more than happy as is and don't expect anything else."

Ryuzaki hummed in thought.

"Why do you ask?"

Ryuzaki shifted in his seat for a moment.

"I am ready to go out and solve cases all over the world."

Faith nodded sadly. She knew that Ryuzaki would get restless eventually and want to go back to solving international cases. It would be hard for her when he left though.

"What does that have to do with marriage and me?"

"I do not wish to leave you behind. I was thinking...would you be willing to marry me and come with me on my cases?"

Faith felt her jaw drop in shock.

"Wh-what?!"

"Will you marry me and come with me on my cases?" He repeated.

"Your asking me to marry you?"

Ryuzaki was quiet for a moment.

"I understand if you do not wish to leave your family behind or if you are not ready for such a big step. If you say no nothing will change, we will continue to date unless you wish to break up."

Faith stared in shock in his direction. He wanted to marry her!

"Faith?"

"Yes! I would love to marry you!" Faith cried before reaching over and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Ryuzaki laughed softly and returned the embrace before letting go. She released him and sat back, knowing that the grin on her face would be massive.

"Have you talked to my family yet?"

"Yes. They are all fine with this."

Faith grinned and half bounced in place.

"I never thought you would propose to me."

Ryuzaki wrapped one arm around her.

"Neither did I. But I did, and you said yes. I assume this makes us engaged now correct?"

Faith laughed.

"Yes. We are now engaged."

* * *

The wedding was a quiet affair. Faith's family attended of course as well as the task force members. and Watari did the ceremony. She had convinced Ryuzaki to invite Misa who she had become close to despite the fact that Misa had been Kira. She also convinced him to invite Wedy and Aibar.

After the ceremony and dinner Ryuzaki surprised Faith by taking her to Paris, France for their honeymoon.

Once they returned from their two week honeymoon Ryuzaki restarted his solving of cases, making their penthouse in Japan their home base of sorts where they lived between cases that took them out of Japan and while he was solving smaller cases.

It was easier then Faith had anticipated to share a room since she had been living in the penthouse with Ryuzaki and Watari for so long before getting married and moving into one room.

Once thing she highly enjoyed about being married is Ryuzaki made sure to come to bed and cuddle with her while she drifted off to sleep at least once a week. Often they would talk about random things and Faith found it to become on her favourite time of the week.

One of those such conversations had taken one night as Faith entered the bedroom with a Braille book, already in her pj's and had slipped beneath the covers to read.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and she smelled a faint hint of the minty shampoo that Ryuzaki used.

"Ready for bed already?"

"Yes. You know, it will never cease to amaze me that there is a guy capable of taking longer then Light in the shower. You had to be in there for over a hour at least." Faith teased.

Ryuzaki chuckled and pecked Faith on the lips before she heard him climb into the bed. Faith giggled and slid over next to him, nestling down under the covers and curling into Ryuzaki's warm side. He had taken to the habit of not bothering with shirts to bed which sometimes drove Faith nuts when he didn't bother towling his torso off and got the covers all wet. Luckily he had dried off so Faith didn't get water on her pj's.

"How was your day?" He asked quietly.

"It was good. Light and I left early and spent the day together just hanging out. I also got to meet the girl he's been going on about. She's a real sweetheart and the perfect balance for him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's been a mess trying to get up the courage to ask her out. It's really quite funny to see my suave brother acting like a stuttering schoolgirl with a crush. It's particularly funny when Light and I are walking out of the class and someone comes over to talk to Light and catches sight of my wedding ring. They all end up teasing Light that I'm married and he's still single even with all the girls who would be dying to go out with him."

Ryuzaki chuckled again and ran his fingers absently through her hair.

"Faith, have you ever wanted to have children?"

Faith thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I mean I've never really thought about it before. I guess it would depend. Why? Are you wanting to have kids?"

Ryuzaki shifted slightly, his other arm coming to rest lightly over her waist.

"Well, I've been thinking about whether maybe you would want to perhaps adopt. The orphanage I was raised at allows people to adopt and I have three boys in particular that I've always wanted to take in. I never did because I didn't want to take them out if a place where they had both male and female influence. All children need a mother figure or even just older sister figure of sorts in their life and if I had taken them in I would have depraved them of that."

Faith hummed to let him know she was listening as she drew lazy patters on his chest.

"I wouldn't be apposed to that idea. The idea of taking in kids that don't have families actually makes me really happy to be honest. As long as they were old enough to understand my blindness and rules that needed to be followed to prevent me from getting hurt."

"The ones I'm thinking of are old enough to understand that."

"Then I think I would be more then willing to do that one day. I think that I would eventually enjoy having some kids around the house." Faith said with a soft smile as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Ryuzaki's shoulder.

As Faith drifted off to sleep in time to her husbands breathing she couldn't help but think that she was so glad things had finally calmed down in their life since the Kira case.

Which is why it was really to bad it wouldn't last.

* * *

Do you have a guess on what sort of chaos is coming next chapter? Tell me in your review! Those who are correct will get a cyber cookie and I'll mention them next chapter:)

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	21. Surprises and House Guests

Hello again wonderful readers!

So you know how I said last chapter that there was only three more chapters till the end? Um...well my muse may or may not have made a liar out of me.

I had actually finished writing those last three chapters before I published chapter eighteen and I went back to reread them only to have my muse inform me that they weren't good enough and didn't show development of the characters as they enter into a new stage of life well enough. So I ended up back working on Blind Faith and now you have at least four more chapters to go from here, maybe more.

Terribly sorry about that.

On a different note, I was at church on Sunday I was sitting waiting for church to start and with nothing better to do I decided to do a little drawing and drew a chibi version of Faith. I've posted that drawing on DeviantArt so if you want to go take a look just head on over to my page, copy the link and paste it into your search bar, and then take out the spaces before hitting enter and voila, you will end up on my profile page! It's filed in my gallery in the Fanfiction Original Characters folder. I had wanted to put a link here but even with the spaces it doesn't seem to work. If you decide to check it out I hope you like it:)

* * *

I was asked a question in the last review by ArouraStargazers that I decided to answer in this chapter for everyone to see, so that I could answer the question for anyone else who might have been confused by my mention of the surgery that Faith could undergo to receive her sight back.

I have in fact mentioned this previously in the story, although only briefly and in passing so it would be easy to miss or forget. I mentioned it in the first chapter and when L told everyone to burn their photos when Faith asked to have some hidden so she could see them after hopefully regaining her sight.

As a funfact for any of you who are like me and dislike reading about impossibilities in non-fantasy stories or just like the scientific aspect of things, there is in fact surgery out there that can sight to the blind. Currently that kind of surgery is still experimental surgery and costs a great deal of money but it is possible. Two different types of sight restoring surgery that I've read briefly about was "bionic eye" surgery and stem cell surgery.

I felt that this kind if surgery would be something that the Yagami family would look into with how much support Light received to further his education and pursue his career of choice. I see them willingly doing anything to restore sight to Faith

I had a guest reviewer inform me that a surgery to regain sight was unrealistic and I realized that I should probably let you guys know that it is in fact possible so that nitpicky readers such as myself would still be able to enjoy the story without growing irritated by mentions if a surgery that as far as they knew was scientifically impossible.

* * *

Anyway, a shout out and a cyber cookie to the following reviewers for guessing correctly what would take place in this chapter:

 ** _Janeash_** (guest user)

 ** _MafiaMarshMello_** (lol awesome username by the way^_^)

 ** _Midnight Salem_**

 ** _ArouraStargazers_**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note

* * *

 **Surprises and House Guests**

Faith-20

L-25

* * *

Since Faith got married to Ryuzaki he had done some pretty exasperating things.

Such as the time he came home with a pet Guinea pig and decided that the little pig would be their new family pet.

Faith had made him return it and get a cat.

Then he had gotten it in his head that she would want him to organize her closet alphabetically. It had taken her and Misa hours to fix the closet.

Then he had done it again a week later.

Faith had sat him down and told him in no uncertain terms that if he ever organized her things without her permission again he would regret it. Then she had forced him to help her and Misa to fix the closet again. That had not been a fun two and a half hours.

It was almost as much a headache as the day she got banned from her library temporarily because Ryuzaki had been reading one of her Braille books while eating strawberry cake. After explaining what had happened and making Ryuzaki to replace the book for the library she had managed to get the ban rescinded but she had been royally pissed at him for that little escapade.

However today took the cake.

* * *

"So explain this to me again. How exactly did you get the idea from talking with me that I wanted to adopt three teenaged boys that are sixteen, fifteen, and fourteen and are a hundred times worse then you with odd quirks and stubbornness and all come from a orphanage for geniuses? You are aware that Mello and Matt are only a few years younger then me and that Near has severe autism right?"

"Well..."

"Go on, I'm sure that whatever explanation you come up with can be condensed enough to look good on your gravestone."

"Faith I thought you were fine with us taking over guardianship of one or two of the kids from Wammy."

"Yes Ryuzaki, one of the KIDS! I wanted to give a orphaned kid a mom, not gain three new brothers! What on earth were you smoking during our conversation to draw the conclusion that I wanted you to come home from your routine trip to Wammy's with three teenaged boys now under our care!"

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment.

"Are you going to tell me to return them like you did Larry the Guinea pig?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Faith exploded. "Those are human beings, not freaking Guinea pigs! What you did is a forever thing Ryuzaki, we can't reverse that."

Faith muttered under her breath and paced back and forth at the foot of their king sized bed.

"You are a idiot." She announced randomly at one point before returning to her muttering.

"Do you dislike the boys?" Ryuzaki asked hesitantly.

Faith sighed and dropped down onto the bed.

"No and I doubt that I will once I get to know either."

The bed depressed under Ryuzaki as he took a seat next to her.

"I apologize for angering you. I honestly thought that you would be ok with this."

Faith couldn't help but smile and the worried and contrite tone and leaned into Ryuzaki, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Ryuzaki, I understand why you did this and to be completely honest I'm not against the idea. If you had just talked to me before I would have agreed to this and we wouldn't be doing this. But you have to stop doing stuff like this. I know that your used to making your own decisions in your personal life without thought to others but things don't work like that anymore."

Ryuzaki hugged her gently.

"I know."

Faith shook her head with a smile and she leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"...so are you ok with Mello, Near and Matt?"

Faith laughed.

"Yes. Now let's go talk to them so that they know my reaction wasn't because I didn't want them. I was just...surprised."

* * *

Faith and Ryuzaki stepped into the living room and Faith smirked as she heard Mello start instantly.

"You never told us that you were married! I don't want some chick my age trying to be my mom!" Mello snapped.

Faith laughed.

"And I don't want some temperamental sixteen year old calling me mom so I guess we're even aren't we?"

Mello was silent and someone who she assumed was Matt snickered.

"She got you dude."

"Shut up!"

Faith took a seat on the couch next to who she guessed was Near.

"Listen. I know that your as shocked to see me as I am you, and I understand if my presence makes you change your mind. However I would be more then happy if you all stayed and joined our strange little family."

"So if you aren't our new "mom" then who are you?"

Faith smirked and held out a hand to shake.

"Hi, my name is Faith and I'm your new sister. My job entails making sure that Mello doesn't run out of chocolate or strangle Near and to be a general irritation to all three of you."

There were chuckles from Matt and Mello and from her right there was a soft huff of amusement that came from Near.

Faith grinned before continuing.

"Because you guys are not only teens but teens who are mature for your age due to life circumstances there will only be a few house rules, ones that apply to Ryuzaki as well for the most part."

The boys quieted and Faith began to list them off.

"One: You make the mess you clean it up. I am not your maid and Watari is not here to coddle you and wipe your butt for you like a nanny or a slave.

Two: You do not touch my things unless you like pain. I have everything put in specific places so that I can find it when I need it and if you move things I will be unable to find them.

Three: Do not leave things all over the floor. I can navigate around the house fine when everything is clean but messes on the floor and furniture that is moved creates a tripping hazard for me and I will not be happy if I end up in the hospital with broken bones because you leave things where they don't go.

Four: I-"

Faith was interrupted by Mello.

"What do you mean tripping hazards? If there are things on the floor use your eyes to see where they are and step over them!" He snarled rudely.

Faith stared in the direction of Mello's voice before sighing heavily and rubbing her forehead.

"Oh yes just see them and step over them, because all blind people can see the floor in front of them."

"...blind?" Matt said.

Faith nodded.

"I'm blind. Which is why you don't move my things and you don't leave things in the way. I can't see when you do which is dangerous. Any more sarcastic comments Mello?"

Mello mumbled something under his breath and Faith felt her lips twitch.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,

Four: If your going to be going out let me know. If I'm not aware that you have left home and I can't find you even with calling your name I'm going to get really worried that your passed out in the washroom or something. So unless you want to clean this house from top to bottom with a toothbrush as punishment for scaring me you are going to let me or one of the others in the house know that your leaving and you will keep your cell phone on you at all times. Understand?"

There was no response that Faith could hear.

"Oh, and just to remind you all I'm blind, which means that I can't see a simple nod or shake of the head." She said again with a slight sigh.

"Oh right. Yeah I understand." Matt drawled. Moments later the clicking of butters and beep boop of a videogame filled the air.

"I understand." Near said softly.

"Why should I listen to you? Your just a chick a few years older then me. Besides, L's my guardian not you."

The sound of the videogame went silent and the clicking of Lego at had started up beside her a moment ago stopped altogether.

Faith grinned evily in Mello's direction.

"Simple. Currently I will be the one to make sure that your chocolate supply doesn't empty. However, you piss me off bad enough and I'll cut your chocolate supply off completely."

Mello didn't speak for a long moment. Then he snickered.

"I like you. Your going to be interesting to live with. Good to see L didn't marry a pu-"

A smack sound was accompanied by Matt scolding Mello.

"Language dude, you are in the presence of a lady!"

Mello snorted.

"Some lady."

Faith glared in his direction.

"Hit him again for me will you Matt?"

A resounding thwack filled the air and Mello yelped. Faith smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"I did warn you that I would be more like a sibling then anything."

* * *

Several days later Faith finally had worked up the courage to tell her family about the new arrivals. First she was planning to tell Light in hopes that when she spoke with her parents he would side with her if her parents became slightly...alarmed by the new development.

So one afternoon she left Matt, Mello and Near in Ryuzaki's capable hands and headed to the cafe near the university to meet with Light.

She entered the cafe, smiling faintly at the cheery tune that played to alert the staff to a visitor, then heading to the seat in the back that Light had told her he would be waiting at.

"Light?"

"Right here Faith." Her twin brother said, a smile in his voice.

"I'll be right back. I just need to order." Faith said as she tested the path to make sure when she turned she wouldn't run into anything.

"No need, I already ordered your favourite. The cinnamon buns are fresh too."

Faith grinned and took her seat.

"Thanks Light! Their cinnamon buns are my favourites."

He laughed.

"I know. Now, what's this thing you need to talk to me about? And who were those people yelling in the background?"

Faith groaned at the mention of the yelling that had started up when Mello got mad at Near for something while she was trying to talk to Light.

"The thing I need to talk to you about is attached to the yelling. But first I need to explain what happened a few days ago."

"Did Ryuzaki try to rearrange the house this time?" Light asked with amusement in his voice.

"No. He brought something home that I hadn't been expecting."

"Oh? What? Another exotic pet?"

"Not quite. This time he brought home three teenaged boys to live with us." Faith sighed.

Silence.

"Three...teenaged boys?"

"Yes. From the orphanage for brilliant kids that L came from. They are his successors for the title of L."

"...your kidding right?"

"Not even a little bit."

Light was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"What are they like?"

"Well, ones a obsessive gamer named Matt that likes to smoke cigarettes, the second one is a chocoholic named Mello that according to Ryuzaki is rather effeminate in appearance but has a temper that rivals Aiziwa's and the third one is a younger teen boy named Near that has severe autism and somehow infuriates Mello with his simple presence."

At her dry tone upon describing the boys Light said nothing for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"H-he brought home three boys just like him to live with you without asking?!"

"...yes he did."

Light continued to laugh and Faith sighed heavily before leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for him to finish. The server came and set their orders in front of them.

"Is he alright?" The lady asked softly as she set Faith's amazing smelling cinnamon bun in front of her.

"Oh yes, he's simply being a jerk brother and laughing at me. Don't worry."

"Alright then. Call me if you need a cup of ice water to throw on him." The woman joked before walking away.

Faith calmly began to eat her food while she waited for Light to calm down. Once he stopped laughing Faith looked up and shot him a not so pleasant smile.

"Are you done?"

"Currently yes. Now, how exactly did this happen? I want to have all the facts for when I go home and tell mom, dad and Sayu all about the creative way the mothers curse has been passed down onto you."

"Have I ever told you how much I loathe you?"

Light snickered again before she heard the crunch of his pastry.

"Please, continue."

Faith sighed.

"It was a surprise. He brought them home, guardianship papers already on the way to our house to be signed. Ages sixteen, fifteen, fourteen. Near barely talks, Mello shrieks like a girl and Matt probably could only be separated from his handheld game if world war three started outside his room."

Faith paused and thought about it for a moment.

"Come to think of, after living with Mello and Near world war three probably wouldn't even phase him. Maybe the apocalypse though..."

Light snorted.

"So are you going to let them stay?"

Faith sighed.

"Of course I am. It's very clear that they are in desperate need of people who will care about them and invest in them. It's just going to be interesting."

"So you want me to tell Mom and Dad about it so you don't have to explain everything?" Light asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Light snickered.

"Me either."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	22. When the Yagami's Meet the Wammy Boys

Hello wonderful readers!

We have now reached the chapter where the Wammy boys get to meet Faith's parents:D I've been greatly looking forward to this chapter! We're steadily getting closer to the end, although I'll not say how much closer because my muse will take that as a challenge otherwise

I have at least a couple touching moments coming up and I hope you enjoy those as well:)

On a side note, for any of you Marvel movie fans I am currently working on yet another random plot my muse tied to a brick and threw at me so if any of you are Loki fans defiantly make sure to check out The Blood of Ancients:)

Lol, shameless self promotion aside I hope you all have been enjoying this story thusfar. Updating Blind Faith has become my most looked forward to time as well because I really love hearing what you guys think of the story! It makes me really happy to know that people are enjoying my writing:)

I'm still going for the hundred reviews by the time I end this so don't forget to let me know what you thought!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

 **When the Yagami's meet the Wammy Boys**

* * *

Mello-16

Matt-15

Near-14

* * *

Faith was sitting on her bed in a nice dress, slipping on her small wedge heeled shoes while she waited for Ryuzaki who was in the bathroom.

When the bathroom door opened Faith smiled and walked over to their dresser, grabbing her purse. She heard Ryuzaki approach before wrapping one arm around her waist from behind and leaning his head over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"Ready to go love?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Faith said with a deep breath.

They exited their bedrooms and split up to go grab the boys from their rooms. Faith went to Matt first, knocking on the door before opening it at the sound of his videogame.

Upon opening the door the smell of cigarette smoke wafted through the air and Faith glared into the room.

"Matt. Get rid of the cancer stick."

There was a theatrical sigh before the window opened and then closed.

"Gone."

Faith's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"You dropped that out the window?! You can't throw a lit cigarette out the window! Are you insane?!"

Matt laughed before she heard his videogame shut down and he approached her, gently gripping her shoulders and turning her in the doorway before gently steering her out of his room and down the hall.

"Insane is a word many use to describe the brilliant so I suppose it could potentially apply to me."

Faith dead panned.

"No, insane is a word used to describe Kira and his fanatical followers. That was a rhetorical question meant to get across the point that I am not impressed with you throwing the cigarette out the window. Don't do it again."

"Geeze, your like Roger sometimes. Such a mother..."

Faith twisted her head to send a glare it what she hoped was the direction of his face.

"Good try, but you missed by by like five inches."

Faith growled.

"Smart mouth."

"Old grandma."

"Obnoxious brat."

"Fuddyduddy."

"A lifelong indentured servant to me if you do something royally stupid when we go over to my parents for dinner so they can meet you."

Matt snickered.

"I'm not the one you should be telling. Mello is."

Faith sighed with a nod of agreement as she reached up and brushed Matt's hands off her shoulders before turning to face Near's room. She reached up and knocked on the door before gently opening it and sticking her head in.

"Near, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Faith smiled and pushed the door open slightly before turning back towards Matt.

"Can you go see if you can bribe Mello into keeping his temper under control tonight please?"

Another sigh.

"Very well. I, Matt the Mello whisperer, shall go tame the raging beast."

His footsteps retreated and Faith turned back to face the inside of the bedroom.

"I don't believe that Matt realizes how suggestive that sounds. I wonder what Mello would think..."

Faith shook her head although her lips were twitching.

"I suggest you keep that little thought to yourself. I would hate to have to assign you lots of chores for causing Mello to blow sky high and let loose a painfully long list of profanities in front of my rather conservative parents."

"That's not enough incentive. Seeing Mello's reaction would be worth the chores."

Faith sighed.

"What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Toys."

"Alright, tomorrow I'll take you with me when I go shopping and we'll take a half hour to go look through Toys'R' U."

"No. A hour and a half."

"Forty five minutes."

"A hour and fifteen minutes."

"..."

"..."

"One hour and that's as high as I'll go." Faith finally said.

There was a moment of contemplative silence.

"I believe one hour would be sufficient time."

Faith smiled and held out her hand.

"Deal?"

A soft hand gripped hers firmly and they shook.

"Deal."

* * *

The three boys, Ryuzaki and Faith headed out to the car below where Watari was waiting before piling into the car.

The drive didn't take very long before they arrived and everyone got out. Faith led the way up the walk, reaching the door and rapping on it.

The door opened was yanked open and the girlish shriek of Onee-San could be heard before Faith was knocked back a step into Ryuzaki by Sayu hugging her exuberantly.

"I haven't seen you in weeks! You haven't even called! How are you?

Faith opened her mouth to answer when Light's voice came from where she knew the inner staircase was.

"Imouto! Let Faith get in the door before you attack her will you?!"

Faith laughed as Sayu released her with a grumble and Faith steered her back into the house.

"Why don't you let us all get into the house before you start firing off questions."

As soon as they were inside Faith released her sister and turned to face the door, sliding off her shoes and placing them on the mat by the door.

"Shoes off boys." Faith instructed.

There was a general commotion by the door before she heard them approach.

"Sayu, Light, these are the boys that are living with Ryuzaki and I now. The one with goggles is Matt, the grumpy one is Mello and the one holding a toy is Near." Faith listed off.

"Dude, you can't even see us. Why would you think I was grumpy?!" Mello snarked.

"Your always grumpy, stop finding things to complain about."

Light muffled a snort next to her.

"Well, introductions done I'm going to go see what mom is doing. Don't kill each other and if any of you is a jerk to Sayu I'll kill you." Faith said with a bright smile.

She heard Mello sigh and Matt mutter something in agreement before she headed into the kitchen where she could hear the movement of dishes and smell the most amazing scent in the world.

"Mom!" Faith called as she entered the kitchen carefully, skirting around the edge to the table.

"Hello sweetheart!" Her mother said cheerfully, coming over and hugging her gently before bustling away.

Faith took a seat at the table, glancing up when she heard Light come over and sit down next to her. Faith shifted her chair and leaned back against his arm, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Tests are coming up."

"You've been studying late at night?" Light enquired.

"It's the quietest time. No chaos at midnight."

Her brother hummed in agreement before resting his head against hers.

"Where's dad?"

"He should be home any moment now sweetheart. He was just running a bit behind." Her mother said.

"Sayu suggested they play a videogame so the boys are occupied." Ryuzaki announced, having entered the kitchen.

"Nice." Faith said with a smile.

Ryuzaki took a seat next to her and reached over, gently taking her hand and threading his fingers through her's before getting into conversation with Light about a chain of robberies that had yet to be solved.

Faith closed her eyes and relaxed against Light behind her, enjoying the feeling of Ryuzaki's thumb rubbing her hand absently. Soon she heard the door and with a wide smile she stood to her feet and stepped around Ryuzaki before gently pulling her hand from his and heading into the foyer.

"Hey dad."

She heard the rustle of a coat and she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Hello Faith. It's good to see you." Her father said, his comforting rumble vibrating through her.

He released her and she smiled before turning her head to face the living room where she could hear Sayu, Mello and Matt playing a videogame.

"Would you like to meet the boys now or at dinner?"

"At dinner. It'll give me a chance to take off my shoes and relax a bit." Her dad answered.

Faith nodded and as her father headed into the kitchen Faith poked her head into the living room.

"How's it going? Who's winning?"

"Matt is winning, and Mello is swearing because both Sayu and Matt are beating him in this round." Near said softly from right next to her.

Faith jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice so close before laughing when she processed what he had said.

"Typical Mello. Well I just wanted to see how you all were doing. Dinner will be ready any-"

"Dinner is ready! Everyone gather 'round!" Light yelled from the kitchen.

"...any minute now. Alright! Matt, Mello, Sayu. You heard Light, everyone into the kitchen. It's time to eat."

* * *

They all headed into the kitchen and Light took her arm, guiding her around the table to her seat between Ryuzaki and Light.

"Before we take a seat I would like to be introduced to these young men." Her father said calmly, but with a hint of sternness in his voice.

"Yagami-san, The one sitting closest to me is Near with Matt next to him and Mello between Matt and Sayu-chan." Ryuzaki said.

"It's a honour to meet you Mr Yagami." Matt said, first of the group to respond to the introduction.

"Likewise." Her father responded.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home Yagami-san." Mello said in a surprisingly calm and respectful tone.

"Oh it's our pleasure dear!" Faith's mother exclaimed.

Near was the last to speak and his statement was quiet and obviously lacking in the polite flattery that the other boys had used.

"Hello."

"Hello." Her father responded, sounding slightly amused.

Faith relaxed as the introductions ended and they all took seats for the meal.

* * *

Conversation was light as everyone chatted during the meal. Then her mother asked the boys a question.

"So, are you three close friends?"

Faith nearly had a heart attack as she could almost sense the waves of evil amusement coming off of Near. She didn't even give him a chance to speak before she was "coughing" into her fist.

"*COUGH*toys*COUGH*!"

Faith waited for a tense moment before Matt spoke.

"Yeah, we're all pretty close I guess. We fight a lot but we'd defend each other against some bast-...excuse me I mean some bully. Mello and I are the closest out of the three of us."

"Of course. How long have you known each other?"

"About eleven years." Near said quietly, Faith mentally begging him not to set Mello off.

"Oh! So you guys must have spent a lot of time working together and hanging out! Are you guys glad to stay together coming to Japan?"

Again Matt spoke, clearly trying to cover up Mello's unusual silence.

"Definitely."

Faith heard her mothers chair shift and she just knew her mother was going to say something to Mello that would trigger the "I hate Near the cottenball" explosion.

"You're quiet over there. I thought for sure you would have some thing to say. Light told us about how close Faith said you and Near were, like brothers was the exact term he used I believe."

Faith's eyes went wide and she let out a borderline shout at the same time as Matt, Mello and Near.

"He WHAT?!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! (Really, really, really welcome:D) Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue my story.


	23. Toy Shopping

Hello wonderful readers!

So this is the second part it last chapter, hopefully you enjoy it:) This one is a little shorter then usual but hopefully you all enjoy. I have some fluffier chapters focusing in on each of the Wammy Boys individually coming up so I'm really looking forward to what you guys think of those!

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note

* * *

 ** _Toy Shopping_**

* * *

Mello-16

Matt-15

Near-14

* * *

As all the voices chorused together in shock she could almost feel her parents and sisters surprise at her reaction.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"I DO NOT THINK OF THAT #%¥$& AS MY-"

She heard the sound of a almost clap and Mello's words became muffled.

"Please forgive Mello, he's been stressed about moving to a new country and his fuse is a little short. Don't mind him." Matt said hurriedly.

Now confident that Matt could handle the his excitable friend Faith turned her attention to Light.

She dealt a swift and hard blow to his ribs with her elbow while turning her head to glare at him.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"That was for throwing me under the bus by claiming I said something I didn't you jerk. Brothers?! Really?! I TOLD you that their interactions were less then friendly!"

Light laughed.

"That was a bit of harmless fun little sister. Relax will you?"

Faith gritted her teeth at the term little sister.

"We're twins you idiot! And I'll show you harmless fun!"

Faith lunged forward, making a swipe at his head to mess up his hair as much as she could.

'"Oy! Watch the hair!"

Light tried to hold her in her seat but because of his angle wasn't exactly successful and Faith grinned evilly as she managed to ruffle up his hair real nice. She could feel strands sticking straight up in the air.

"Dream on!"

There were muffled snickers from across the table and a pointed clearing of the throat could be heard, causing the siblings to freeze.

"Faith. Light."

Their fathers stern voice had the two releasing each other and sitting down demurely in their chairs, hands clasped neatly in their hands.

"Yes dad?" Faith asked with a innocent smile.

"How old are you?"

"4." Was the muttered answer that Sayu supplied.

"Imouto!" Faith and Light cried in stereo.

There was a sigh from where her father sat.

"You are both mature young adults. Twenty years old. Please act like it when at the table."

"Yes father." Light and Faith sighed.

"Well, glad to know that Faith is capable of acting immature. I was starting to wonder if we had gotten stuck with a eighty year old stuffed into the body of a twenty year old." Mello snorted.

Faith shot a black look in the direction of his voice but didn't say anything in response as Ryuzaki chuckled and steered the conversation onto safer territory of the robberies that he and Light had been discussing earlier.

All the guys except for Matt got involved eagerly in the conversation and Faith relaxed in her chair with a slight smile as her mother and sister started clearing the table and brought dessert for everyone.

With the exception of the one little blip dinner was a calm and pleasant affair. After eating the boys had headed into the living room with the exception of Near who surprisingly enough had stayed behind to help the women in the kitchen clear up and wash. As her mother washed the dishes Faith dried all the plates and bowls while Near did the cutlery and Sayu did the cooking tools.

It was late in the evening before Faith and Ryuzaki decided that it was time to head home. They called Watari and headed home with hugs and the promise to get together again soon.

Sayu had really hit it off with Mello and Matt and the three were already planning to meet at the mall and hang out, something that pleased Faith to no end.

Once they got home and everyone had wished each other goodnight before retreating to their bedrooms Faith changed into he pyjama's before climbing under the covers with a happy sigh.

"Ryuzaki, are you going to work tonight or are you coming to bed?"

She heard footsteps approach before the bed shifted as Ryuzaki slid under the quilt next to her.

"I think that tonight I'm going to relax."

Faith smiled and shifted to curl into Ryuzaki's side with a content sigh.

"Tonight was a good night. I think it worked out better then we had anticipated." Ryuzaki said idly.

"I agree. I'm really glad that they've connected with Sayu. I would never had dreamed of mentioning it to them and putting pressure on them but I had been hoping that they would get along with Sayu and vice versa."

Ryuzaki's hand ghosted up and down her arm, gently drawing swirls and squiggles on the skin.

"Hmm, I know. I was pleased as well."

Faith nodded and reached up a hand to brush it across his cheeks gently, cupping his face blindly as she pictured the memory of his face that she had from Light.

"I love you."

Fingers slid under her chin and tipped it up to face him before she felt him ghost his lips across her own over and over.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Faith slept in long after she usually got up, only waking briefly when Ryuzaki got up to head to his work office downstairs. Once she finally decided that she was ready to get up she decided to pamper herself with a long hot bath before actually getting started on the day.

Once she was up, dressed and ready to face the day Faith headed out into the living room where she could hear the steady clacking of a puzzle.

"Good morning Near."

"Good morning, although it's actually early afternoon right now."

Faith laughed.

"True enough. Are you still interested in going toy shopping today?"

"Yes. Are we going now?"

Faith nodded as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"That was the plan. Will you be ready to go in about ten minutes? I just have to let Matt and Mello know I'm going and that Ryuzaki is downstairs on the observation floor working if they need someone."

Leaving Near to get ready she headed over to Matt's room where the two boys usually could be found hanging out. She knocked on the door before poking her head in.

"Matt? Mello?"

"What's up Faith?" Matt questioned lazily.

"I'm heading out to do some shopping and Near is coming with me. If you guys need anything my cell phone is always on and Ryuzaki is downstairs working. Was there anything you wanted me to pick up?"

"Chocolate." Mello grumbled from his corner.

"I'm picking up out bulk order today. Matt?"

She heard him pause the game.

"Nope. Have a good shopping trip."

Faith nodded and headed out into the living room to grab her purse.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

* * *

Faith and Near were dropped off in front of the mall by Watari before he pulled away, leaving the two of them to run their shopping errands alone.

"Are we going to the toy store in the mall?"

"That's what I was thinking. Why? Would you rather go elsewhere?" Faith questioned as they headed into the mall.

"No...that's fine."

Faith raised a brow at the almost uncertain tone but didn't say anything else as they headed over to the chocolate store further in to pick up her bulk chocolate order. They were in and out of the store relatively quickly but Faith wasn't really paying any attention to that.

She was much more focused on the fact that she could almost fel the waves of anxiety rolling off of Near.

"Near, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She sighed slightly but didn't push, recognizing the stubborn tone that matched Ryuzaki when he was refusing to share my information.

"If you say so. If your not feeling well we can always get toys another day." Faith said quietly.

When Near didn't respond Faith sighed softly again before they headed into a videogame store to pick up the new console she and Ryuzaki had ordered for Matt.

As they made their way through the crowded store Faith found herself being jostled around and pushed away from Near in the crowded store. Faith stopped and tried to push back towards where he was but before she had gotten very far a hand latched onto her's tightly, startling her.

"Wha-?!"

"Faith, it's me." Near's voice sounded from the direction of the hand that had grabbed her and she relaxed slightly, closing her own hand tightly around the younger teens.

"It's seriously packed in here." Faith muttered, more to herself then anyone.

"Faith, can we leave? Please?"

Faith's attention was jerked instantly to Near as the tense and almost panicked tone. Instantly it clicked for Faith and she felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

He had social anxiety.

Ryuzaki had told her that he wasn't comfortable around lots of people but Faith had never really had it click with her. Now could she be so stupid?! She had only just finished a section of her textbook all about working with witnesses just like that.

"Of course. Come on, let's go."

Faith pulled him over to right next to her and used her cane to clear a path in front of them and a little to the side on Near's side to make sure he wasn't pressed up against people as they left the busy store and walked aways down the hall to a quiet area down the hall.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into that store. I'll send Ryuzaki to pick up the console later, why don't we just leave and go to that toy store that's outside of the mall." Faith offered as they headed to the exit.

"I would much prefer that." Was Near's response.

They called Watari who picked them up and brought them to a large toy store geared towards adults and teens who collected and built toys. It was relatively empty and Near seemed to relax before meandering around the store picking out Lego sets with Faith in tow.

About half an hour into the shopping spree Faith left Near to browse while she went to pick up her order of some complex Lego sets that she had Ryuzaki had ordered. Once Near had picked his toys Faith payed for her order and Near's toy choices before they headed home.

On the way home Faith turned her head in the direction she knew Near was sitting in.

"I apologize for dragging you into the busy mall. It never clicked that you would be extremely uncomfortable in such a busy crowded place."

"It's alright Faith. I would not expect you to think of that." Near dismissed.

"You might not expect that, but I do. Your part of the family now and those kinds of things need to be remembered."

Near was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps."

After that nothing more was said, but Faith couldn't help the melancholy smile. Near didn't understand the meaning of family yet, none of the boys did really, but she hoped that with time and love they would come to understand that Ryuzaki and Faoth really did care about them.

Faith may not have willingly chosen this new path in life but just in the short week these boys had been in her life she already knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that their rather unorthodox arrival into her house was fate planned.

She may not be able to do much in the grand scheme of things but if she could help these three boys and give them a home then it would be worth it all in the end.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Reviews are more then welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	24. Defending Her Family

Hello wonderful readers!

I have just finished a five day church conference yesterday and although it was highly enjoyable and extremely moving, my brain has now entered the yearly post conference zombie mode. To make up for the depressing lack of writing that is being done today because of said zombie mode I'm posting the next chapter for a couple of stories and Blind Faith happens to be at the top of said list:)

The next three chapters will be focusing in on Faith interacting individually with Mello, Near and Matt, and these chapters wil be slightly more serious in nature since I want to depict that one moment that really shows a pivotal moment in the Wammy Boys relationship with Faith. I put a lot of thought and time into these chapters in hope of finding the perfect situation for each character and I sincerly hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please be sure to tell me what you thought of each situation at the end of the chapters, I'd really love to hear your guys take on my choices!

Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy!

* * *

 **Defending Her Family**

* * *

Faith-21

L-26

Mello-17

Matt-16

Near-15

* * *

It took some time to get used to having three others living in the penthouse with them but once everyone was used to be living with each other things fell into a easy routine.

During the day on the weekends Mello and Matt would usually hang out in Matt's room during the morning before migrating out to the dining room for lunch and then Mello and Matt would head out to hang out with Sayu and her friends who they had somehow connected closely with.

Ryuzaki and Faith had given the three boys the option of attending the local highschool so that they could connect with other teens should they wish to. Mello and Matt decided that they would enjoy that and after taking a placement test at the school and receiving perfect marks the school eagerly welcomed the boys. They had no complaints even when Matt was put a grade above his age dictated so he was in the same class as Mello as per the boys request.

Near decided not to attend school, preferring instead to stay home and work on puzzles, fiddle with his toys and build with Lego, or work on small cases with Ryuzaki.

More often then not Faith and Near could be found sitting together when Near wasn't wit Ryuzaki, Faith reading while Near did a puzzle or the two of them listening to a audiobook together. He didn't talk much but when he did Faith quite enjoyed their conversations.

Overall things had calmed down around the house. The boys were still learning to accept that Faith cared about them but after a few times of accidentally forgetting to let Faith know when they were going somewhere and scaring the life out if her they slowly began to realize that she had no intention of ever abandoning them.

They still at times struggled to remember that they no longer had to fight alone but then something would take place and remind them, like when Mello had trouble at school one day.

That was one day neither he nor Faith would soon forget, albeit for different reasons.

* * *

Faith was sitting on the couch working on a assignment for her final semester of school and arguing with her Braille machine when she heard footsteps approaching. Half ignoring the steps Faith sighed and ran her fingers over the machine as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

Why couldn't this thing have done this when Near was around? It was just her lack that the day her machine decided to stop working was the day Near had joined L for his work. Her focus on the machine was broken when a pleasant voice said her name.

"Yagami-san, I'm finished for today."

Faith smiled up at the housekeeper.

"Thanks Hayasaki-san, I really appreciate your hard work."

"That's what I'm payed for Yagami-san. Besides, I like my employers so it's not very hard. I'm going to head out now, will you be needing a ride anywhere?"

Faith smiled.

"No I-"

Faith was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Can you hold on for a sec?"

"Absolutely."

Faith picked up her her phone and snapped it open.

"Hello?"

"Is this Faith Yagami?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I am calling on behalf of the principle about Mello. Something has come up and we need you to come down."

Faith stood, panic running through her veins.

"Is he alright?!"

"Just come down please."

Then the phone call was ended.

"Yaga-"

"I'm going to take you up on that ride after all. I need to get down to the highschool."

* * *

On the ride to the school Faith was fidgeting anxiously with her cane.

When Mello, Matt and Near had arrived at their home L had given them all the opportunity to attend highschool in order to connect to fellow teens. Near had of course declined but Mello and Matt had decided to go attend highschool for grade twelve.

Matt had gotten along pretty well and for the most part was left alone but Mello was easily inflamed and had gotten into more then just a couple of fights. She had suggested him quitting and finding something else to do with his time but he had adamantly refused and Faith had decided not to push it.

But now she was wondering if she should have pushed that little bit harder.

Had be been hurt in a fight, was he badly injured? Why hadn't they just told her what was wrong?!

"We're here Yagami-san. Did you want me to go in with you?"

Faith shook her head as she got out of the car.

"I don't know how long I'll be in there. Thank you though."

"No problem. Good luck."

Once Faith was further up the curb, cane gripped tightly in her hand the car drove away. Faith hurried up the sidewalk towards where the school was, worried about the blonde who had become something of a irritating little brother to her.

Upon reaching the entrance to the school she yanked open the door and strode up to the front desk.

"I'm here for Mello. Is he alright?! No one would tell me over the phone!"

The receptionist sniffed and Faith gritted her teeth, preparing to make a major scene.

"Faith!"

She turned at the sound of Mello's voice coming from the office space behind the receptionist.

"Mello! What happened?!"

She heard a door open and a few moments later a hand settled on her arm, the smell of Mello's chocolate wafting over her.

"Nothing, I'm just in trouble again. That receptionist was just being a-"

"Language." Faith said automatically.

"Whatever. Anyway, there was no reason for not telling you. Just a pathetic person throwing their weight around and trying to pretend that they actually have power." Mello sneered.

Faith sighed, partially in anger of the behaviour of the receptionist and partially in resignation for what she knew was going to be a most interesting meeting with the principle.

"Well let's get in there. I can't wait to hear what happened."

* * *

Faith was led around to the office by Mello before taking a seat next to him and looking over at where the desk seemed to be.

"Ms Yagami, I apologize for having to call you down here like this but it has gotten to the place where you as his guardian need to have a direct hand in your charges behaviour."

The stern and lofty tone of the president was already starting to give her a headache.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Today has become something of a breaking point for our teachers and they had entreated me to speak with you or your husband about his worsening behaviour. We wish to have permission to start handing out detention to Mello as the disciplinary measure to deal with his fighting and bullying."

"Bullying?!" Faith interrupted.

"Yes, bullying. Now, will you let me explain with out interruption?" The man said in a patronizing tone.

Faith gritted her teeth at his tone.

"Of course. By all means, enlighten me."

The principle cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mello has been getting into fights more and more and some of the student in this school who are held in high regard by the teachers and myself have come to me with reports of him bullying some of our other students and beating them up for no reason. He uses his intellectual standing in some of his classes to attempt to scare students into silence, claiming that no one will believe the bullied student over Mello."

She felt heard Mello growl next to her.

"That's not true! I don't challenge any of those stupid bastards to fight and I sure as hell don't bully them! They torment me because their stupid and dislike being outshone in their academics by a kid younger then them! I would never use my grades to bully someone! That's absolutely retarded!" Mello said angrily.

The principle sniffed.

"I am not inclined to believe you when I know which students your fighting. In fact-"

"I believe him."

Faith cut off the president cleanly and looked steadily at where the principles voice was coming from.

"Excuse me?"

Faith smiled at him, but her smile was razor sharp and slightly degrading.

"Did you not hear me the first time? I said that I believe Mello."

"Ms Yagami, those students are students who are in high standing and do not have a prior record of causing problems. They work hard in the school as members of the student council to improve the school and they have impeccable grades. Are you really telling me that you're going to take the word of a teen who has been getting into fights since arriving over students who I and other staff can vouch for?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm more inclined to believe Mello over every single student in this school because unlike your "high standing" students Mello has no reason to lie. He's been honest about his fights and the causes right from the begining and everything he says is backed up by Matt and Sayu whom I also trust. Not to mention that those accusations of Mello "using his intellectual standing" to keep other students silent is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard."

Faith glared at the principle as she finished.

"And that means that if Mello is saying that he's being bullied and having the blame thrown back onto him then I am going to believe him over anyone else."

"This is why I dislike dealing with females. They always let their emotional attachments get in the way of clear headed choices. This is why men are better is positions of authority." The principle muttered.

Mello shot to his feet next to her and Faith gave a startled intake of breath before grabbing his arm in hopes of stopping him from doing something stupid.

"What right do you have to speak to Faith that way! She's forced herself to sit and endure your pointless mouth diarrhea and she's actually put effort into speaking respectfully to you when you aren't even high enough up on the intelligence scale to deserve it and your going to insult her intelligence and gender because she doesn't agree with you?! This is why I hate bastards like you, no good mother f-"

While he had been yelling Faith had stood fully, shifting her hands from where they had been holding onto Mello's arm and gripping the back collar of his leather coat in one hand, her other arm coming around to wrap around his chest and grip his shoulder opposite of her.

"Mello! Stop!" Faith snapped, giving a soft yank that would slightly unbalance the blonde and hopefully stop him before he said something that would send the principle over the deep end.

As she had predicted Mello stopped as soon as her jerk came, having to catch himself before he lost his balance. He hissed under his breath but Faith refused to let go and even tightened her grip slightly, desperately hoping that he would stay silent until they could get out of the office.

"Mrs Yagami, please deal with that-"

"I want you to stop talking."

There was a startled gasp from both the principle and Mello as Faith continued on, righteous anger swirling around in her.

"I do not appreciate the way you have been treating me and Mello. You do not have the right to treat me as a lesser individual, especially not because of my gender, I am not a child to be patronized nor one if your students that you have any right to treat as a subordinate. Your unprofessional behaviour is causing me to quite seriously reconsider the wisdom of Mello and Matt attending this school under your authority."

The principle sputtered but Faith steamrolled right over him.

"Furthermore, you do not have permission to use disciplinary measures on either Mello or Matt and if I hear about you using them anyway I will take this to the school board and your superiors. You will not bully Mello or Matt into submission simply because your pets bring unfounded accusations to you."

There was a growl.

"Now see here-"

"No. This conversation is over. You may mark Mello as gone home early, he will be coming with me instead of returning to class today. If you are foolish enough to call my husband to continue the conversation and attempt to get the permission, do so after dinner otherwise it will not be answered."

Faith's curt answer made the principle huff like a bull but Faith ignored him, reaching down to grab her purse. She heard stomped steps come around the desk and approach her and when she reached down to grab her cane another hand gripped it and pulled it away from her.

"Give that back. That is my property." Faith snapped, having reached her limit with this boorish man.

"Not until we have finished this conversation and Mello has gone back to class. This is my school and I will not allow you to control how I run it. And I especially will not entertain any of your charges notions that his intelligence gives him the right to run around this school however he pleases. I am the one in charge here and you would do well to listen to me."

Faith went still, his words playing over in her head as a sudden realization hit her.

"You...this whole thing really has nothing to do with your misplaced belief of Mello being a bully does it?"

"What are you babbling about woman?"

Mello growled at the principles words and Faith tightened her grip on the back of his coat.

"No, you really don't care about the bullying accusations seeing as when I attended this school I had friends who suffered under bullying and when my brother reported it you never did anything. However you seem to have a personal grudge against Mello. You mention his intelligence quite a lot..."

The principle tightened his grip on Faith's cane, giving another rough yank while Faith clung tightly to the cane and was pulled forward by the movement, nearly falling had Mello not steadied her.

"Young lady I do-"

"You have some nerve coming into a meeting and trying to use your pet students baseless accusations to justify your anger with Mello simply because you are jealous of his intelligence. How dare you bully him because of some stupid inferiority complex!"

"Inferiority complex?! You-"

"No. You will not start throwing out accusations and trying to throw me off when I'm right. Your mad because Mello is more intelligent then you. What a utterly stupid reason to cause problems. I'm less intelligent then Mello, Matt and the third boy Near and I've never treated them like this for their intelligence. In fact, I really don't care about their intelligence. This is by far the most pointless and utterly foolish meeting I've ever had the misfortune of attending." Faith spat, disgust filling her voice.

Mello reached around her and she felt him grab hold of the cane before violently ripping it out of the principles hand and pressing the handle into Faith's.

"Let's go."

Faith nodded and with her purse over one shoulder and her cane in her hand she allowed Mello to tuck her hand into the crook of his arm and lead her out of the office and down the small hall out of the school.

"You get back in here right now or I'll-"

The door closed behind Faith and Mello, silencing the principles words as they walked down down the cement walkway away from the building behind them.

* * *

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they were out of earshot. Then Faith spoke.

"What a worthless, unintelligent, obnoxious, petty, juvenile, idiotic, shallow, bullying, pathetic excuse for a human being! He has both a superiority complex and a inferiority complex! And a ego that's clearly about the size of Kir! How dare he bring me into his office and try and get me to turn against my own family, what kind of a idiot is he?! And to tell me that your using your intelligence to bully others into silence, how stupid does he think I am?! Did he actually expect me to by that load of bull crap?! And then to ask me to give him permission to bully you guys?! As if I would allow him that kind of control over you!"

Faith's voice went quiet as she muttered to herself about wanting to stomp the man and let a few unpleasant words slip.

"Dude, who would have guessed that a formal person like you would know those kinds of words." Mello commented, sounding far to amused for Faith's liking.

"Very funny."

Mello chuckled.

"Seriously though, why do you care so much? I mean, I could get it if you were venting about how he spoke to you but you haven't mentioned that once. It's not like it's that big of a deal that he was a bastard to me, I've dealt with worse."

Faith sighed.

"Are all you Wammy boys this determined not to accept that someone might actually care about you guys? Ryuzaki was the same off and on both before and after we got married, although he rarely voiced that in any way."

Silence.

"Wait...your mad because you care about us?"

Faith barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Uh yeah. You are family, they might as well be baiting a bear to attack them by trying to hurt treat you boys badly."

"...because Ryuzaki would be ticked since we're his successors."

Faith did roll her eyes this time.

"No Mello. You guys are part of Ryuzaki and my family now, and you have been for just over a year. That mean we care about each other. Ryuzaki sees you as so much more then successors in training and I dare say that if you were to say to his face that you guys were just his successors he would be deeply hurt, though he may not admit it."

"Yeah. I guess."

"And I know. Please don't ever doubt that Ryuzaki and I care about you. I personally think of you and Matt as the two little brothers I never had growing up. You guys are as important as Sayu to me."

"But not Light?" Mello inquired.

"Light is my twin. For me, Light has always been my other half. I don't think it's possible for me to share that kind of special relationship with anyone other then Light."

She could almost hear the grin in Mello's voice with his next statement.

"So I've seen. I know that you've never jumped up onto Matt and my back for a random piggyback the way you did Light that one time at the beach and you sure as heck have never flopped down on top of either of us the way you did Light when he was sitting in your spot on the couch."

"I'm pretty sure I would give one of you guys a heart attack if I glomped you randomly the way I do Light."

Mello snickered.

"Probably. Man, I'm so glad I don't have a twin sister. Sharing my chocolate is physically painful, having her take it a random would drive me to murder."

Faith laughed.

"We really need to work on your sharing skills there Mello."

"Sharing my chocolate? Never!"

* * *

 _Hello! Me again:)_

 _I chose this scenario for Mello because often in fanfics that depict him before he goes into the Mafia or in a alternate ending like mine I often see him being portrayed as a bully, who does what he does without care for others. In the later manga/anime that's absolutely accurate, however I seriously doubt that as a kid he was so cold and unearing about human life or even people in general. Personally I've always viewed him as a angry and hurting kid that because of something in his past in controlled by anger and a desperation to prove himself._

 _I thought that this fitted the personality I viewed him having when taken in by Faith and L, never being the one that others would choose to believe when it came down to a he said/she said kind of situation, and he would have always been combative and angry as he constantly readied to defend himself from accusations because no one other then maybe Matt and Sayu would step in and defend him. I felt that having Faith come to his defence in such a way would kind of knock him for a loop and slowly allow him to see the caring actions of those who loved and cared about him for what they really were, in turn helping him open up and accept said actions as well as reciprocate them._

 _Just my thoughts:)_

So what did you think? Reviews are more then welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	25. Loving Her Family

Hey everyone!

So I was going through stories to update an I decided that now would be a great time to introduce the next chapter of Blind Faith! Hopefully you all enjoy:)

Be sure to let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Loving Her Family**

* * *

Faith-21

L-26

Mello-17

Matt-16

Near-15

* * *

Faith was walking down the hall towards the living room when she heard a peculiar sound coming from Near's room.

Curious, she paused before turning to his door and knocking lightly.

"Near?"

"Come in."

She opened the door to his room before poking her head in.

"What is that notice?"

"It's my new toys."

Faith stepped inside the room, careful not to go further then the doorway so that she didn't accidentally bump into one of his creations.

"What are they?"

She heard the rustle of fabric and a cool hand gently gripped her arm, leading her forward and guiding her around any of his buildings to a empty spot on the floor she could sit.

Once she was seated she felt him take hold of the back of her hand and flip it so that her hand was facing palm up before setting a strangely shaped object in it.

"Squeeze it."

She did as directed only to blink as the thing squished in her hand before making a strange wheezing sound.

"What on earth is this? A dying animal imitator?!"

Near gave a huff of amusement.

"No. It's a squishy sheep toy. I found it sitting outside my door in a bin filled with white fluffy squishy sheep. It came with a note that said "they look just like you cotton ball! Thought you might appreciate them.""

Faith blinked.

"You look like a cotton ball?"

Near gave another huff.

"No. But I am a albino, which makes my hair white and my skin extremely pale. Strangely enough I have grey eyes though, instead of pink ones. Although I'm not exactly complaining about that. I also wear white clothes, it helps keep me calm."

Faith nodded, squeezing the sheep again.

"I take his cotton ball joke isn't exactly new for him?"

"No. That's alright though, I got him a thank you gift. In fact, he should receive it about...now."

Faith turned her head in the direction of the door, listening as she heard the door down the hall open.

"Hey Matt-...huh?"

There was the faint sound of the zipper of his jacket bumping what sounded like a belt buckle before she heard Mello mutter in confusion under his breath as another door opened.

Next to her Near twitched in what seemed like anticipation and immediately she knew something insane was about to happen.

"Matt, did you give me this?"

"A fancy swirly box? Why the hell would I give you something useless like that? Maybe Faith gave it to you, since she wouldn't be able to see it's colour. What's inside?"

"Dunno. Let's see."

Faith bit back a groan and prepared herself for whatever explosion would come with this "gift".

There was a rustling sound and she heard Near muffle a snort as Mello let out a almost shrieky noise.

"PADS AND TAMPONS?!"

Faith's jaw dropped and she whipped her head to face Near, eyes wide.

"Your kidding?! Let me see! Hey, there's a note! Let's see..."Thank you Mello for the sheep, they'll make great additions to my toy collecting. As a token of my gratitude I have given you the finest supplies since your mood swings and sudden increase in your chocolate consumption this week tells me you will be needing them soon. Best wishes, the cotton ball."" Matt could barely get out the last part around his gales of laughter.

Faith plastered her hands over her mouth to muffle her giggles as she listened to Mello let loose a massive list of explicatives.

"WHAT THE %+\ &$ DOES THAT LITTLE %#£$ THINK HE'S £*+ &) PLAYING AT?!"

There was the sound of something being thrown at the wall and the rustling sound of plastic wrapped objects landing on the hallway floor.

"Dude, don't ruin them. Just give them to Faith. She'll actually get some use out of them. Give her the box too. No point in destroying perfectly good stuff."

Mello muttered and she heard more rustling before heavy stomping down the hall could be heard and Near's bedroom door was flung open with a thunderous slam.

"TAKE YOUR STUPID THANK YOU GIFT!"

She heard a soft whistling noise before she was hit in the head by a small box.

"OW!"

There was a collective gasp.

"Damn! Faith, are you alright?!" Mello asked, his voice going from enraged to concerned in a split second.

"Dude! You hit Faith?! Look before you huck something will you?!" Matt snapped.

Faith reached up and rubbed her head.

"Holly smokes, you have one hell of a throw." Faith muttered before looking over at the doorway fully. "I'm fine Mello, Matt. Don't worry."

"Oh good..."

There was a half second of silence before Mello seemed to process exactly who's room she was in and the amusement on her face.

"Wait. A. Second. YOUR in on this?!"

Faith shook her head, a grin flickering to life.

"Not at all. I had no idea about Near's "present". I simply came at the perfect time and got to enjoy hearing the reaction. Speaking of which..."

Faith reached over and grabbed the box, picking up the things that had fallen out and placing them back inside before calmly replacing the lid.

"I appreciate the passed on gift. These will be quite useful and I happen to like swirled boxes. Thank you Mello." She smiled sweetly up at the huffing teen standing above her.

"Seriously?! Your all ganging up on me! I'm done! I'm going to go hang out with people who appreciate me!"

Faith heard Mello wheel before taking off out if the room.

"Stay safe!" She called after him.

"I ALWAYS DO! NOW STOP BEING SO DAMN SWEET SO I CAN ADD YOU TO MY HATE LIST ALREADY!" He bellowed from the living room.

Matt snickered.

"Well, Mello and I are out of here. Laters. Thanks for the laugh Near."

She heard him leave and moments later she heard the two boys leave, the door closing behind them, leaving Faith and Near alone.

There was a moment of silence before Faith burst into hysterical laughter, doubling over in her sitting positing with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Dear lord, that was hilarious!"

Near chuckled beside her softly before falling silent and squeezing one of the sheep.

"That was amusing. We should do that again sometime."

* * *

During the week the nighttime after supper was usually free time for everyone. The boys were allowed to do whatever they wanted and Ryuzaki would often relax in the living room with faith curled into him as she read a book and he worked on a case.

But Saturday nights were designated for family movie night. They would all gather in the family room and one of the boys would pick a movie that they could all watch together.

Faith would sit in the middle of the couch leaning against Ryuzaki on one side with Matt sometimes sitting on her other side though usually Matt sat on the love seat with Mello leaving the seat next to Faith open to Near who preferred to sit there when he wasn't taking up residence on the floor.

Movie night was always a relaxing time and the time when Near would relax, allowing himself to laugh along with the others at funny parts and even throw in the occasional comment.

However tonight when the movie was put in she heard sinister music and Near inhale sharply. She reached a hand over to rest on where she guessed his arm was and looked in his direction.

"Their watching a horror aren't they."

"Yes."

She sighed and looked over to where Ryuzaki was.

"Go ahead and join the boys on the couch closest to the screen. I know you want to." Faith said with a good natured roll of her eyes.

A soft kiss was pressed to her lips as he stood to his feet and walked away from the couch.

"Thank you love."

Faith shook her head in amusement before getting comfortable under the massive blanket she had grabbed for tonight.

Well this should be fun.

* * *

Faith hated horrors and she wasn't even seen the screen. The squelching noises and the screams and sickening cracks was freaking Faith out enough for her to know she never wanted to watch what was on screen.

By the sounds of it Mello, Matt and Ryuzaki were enjoying the movie, however Near was not. He had slowly moved closer to her on the couch until they were now sitting shoulder to shoulder.

As the screams started up again he flinched and Faith acted on instinct, reaching out without thought to Near. She reached over and wrapped her arms around him, wrapping him in one half of the blanket and pulling him right over to her.

At first Near stiffened but since he didn't try to free himself Faith didn't let go and a few minutes later he relaxed and even curled into her. The movie progressed with more disgusting sounding noises and screams and Faith started running her fingers absently through the teens hair to relax him since he flinched at every murder scene.

Under normal circumstances this would have been rather strange seeing as Near was fifteen, however right now something was very wrong and Faith could sense it.

When one scene came up with a woman pleading for the killer to leave her and her children alone Near started shaking and suddenly it alooks fell into place.

"Turn it off! Now!"

Instantly the movie ended and Faith sat straight up.

"Take the movie to Mello's room. I don't want to hear another moment of this movie." She snapped, her voice cracking through the now silent room.

"Faith..."

"No. Turn it off and take it into Mello's room. Now."

There were grumbles and she heard two sets of steps go leave the room. A third set approached the couch.

"Faith, what-" Ryuzaki started to ask.

"I'll explain later. Go watch your movie hon."

Faith heard him stand there for another moment before walking away. When she heard the door close she turned to face in Nears direction.

"Are you alright?"

He was silent and Faith continued stroking his hair.

"If I had lived through what you did I could never have lasted even as half as you did, and I couldn't even see the screen."

"How did you know?"

"Ryuzaki gave me a very basic explanation of your life before Wammy. I drew my own conclusions by your reaction to the movie."

The room was silent aside from Near's rather uneven breathing and the atmosphere tense. She could feel him shaking and continued to stroke his hair without speaking, not knowing what she could possibly say to help him recover.

Faith was not expecting Near to speak, in fact she was half expecting him to pull away and return to his room to be alone.

So when his soft voice sounded Faith nearly tensed in surprise before she relaxed and listened.

"My mom was killed by a serial killer. My older sister was killed to. They had been screaming and the police were called by a neighbour so once he was done incapacitating and killing them he didn't have time to search for me. He fled from the house when cars started pulling up out front and I was left in a broom closet with their bodies in the living from in front of me." He said suddenly after several minutes of silence.

Faith tightened her grip on the boy in her arms as he continued speaking.

"He escaped and was running free for three days before he was caught. By L."

Faith felt tears in her eyes that she forced back. So many kids like Near that could have grown up with a loving family destroyed because of selfish people.

"That's why you want to succeed him."

"He's my hero."

They sat together in silence for a little while longer and then Near spoke again.

"Why are you being like this?"

Faith blinked.

"Being like what?"

"Loving. Forcing them to move the movie instead of just leaving yourself. Sitting here and listening to my story instead of doing other things that are more important."

"Oh Near." She whispered softly.

"Nothing is more important then me sitting here, right now, with you. I care about you and I would never allow you to suffer if I can help it. The others feel the same even if Mello won't admit it. All you would have to do is tell them why you don't like horrors and ask them not to watch them with you in the room and I garuntee that they would follow your request."

He didn't respond verbally and Faith was worried that he didn't believe her. Then she felt him rest his head on her shoulder and curl into her embrace.

"You're a lot like a mom. Which is strange, since at Wammy I never really had this." He mumbled softly.

Faith smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's...nice. Really, really nice."

* * *

Near and Faith stayed together on the couch and Near turned on some cartoon which had both of them laughing at the jokes. When the movie was finally over and Ryuzaki had emerged from Mello's room Near went to bed and Faith and Ryuzaki headed to their own room.

Faith hand changed and was sitting on the bed brushing her hair when Ryuzaki came out.

He took a seat behind her and gently pulled the brush from her fingers before softly running it through her hair.

"May I ask why you reacted the way you did to the movie?"

"Ryuzaki, think for just a moment about what happened to Near before he ended up at Wammy and then think about the last scene you watched in the living rooms before I made you move."

Silence.

"Oh."

Faith leaned back into Ryuzaki who put the brush down and wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you know he was bothered by the movie?"

"He was flinching and shaking."

Ryuzaki was quiet.

"He told me what happened, to his family I mean. And that you caught the killer."

"He told you without you asking?" Ryuzaki asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"He's never shared that story with anyone before. Mello and Matt only found out because Matt was hacking through Wammy records. For him to share it with you..."

They lapsed into silence before Faith spoke again.

"I don't think I've said this yet, but I'm so glad you brought those boys home. It's been hard at times but it's so worth it. They are so worth it."

Faith felt Ryuzaki drop his head to rest in the crook of her neck and she felt him smile.

"They are worth it, very much so."

* * *

 _Me again:)_

 _The reason why I went with this theme for Near's chapter is because as I read through the manga and saw how dependant Near was on those around him, I couldn't help but think that if Near had a parental figure that he somewhat trusted he would have allowed close contact and revealed and lighter side of himself that was barely seen in the manga or anime. When I see his character I can't help but think that he has a more severe form of high functioning Autism, hence why he is so brilliant, but even as a older teen and adult relies so heavily upon his toys to focus and work things out as well as is so detached. (my own personal headcannon and why he's one of my favourite characters)_

 _Anyway, just my thoughts on his character an reasons for the way the chapter went:)_

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	26. Happy Halloween!

Hey everyone!

Here's a little Halloween treat for you all in honour of L's birthday:)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Faith-22

L-27

Mello-18

Matt-17

Near-16

* * *

"I'm so glad we're finally able to spend some time together today! Between my schedule and yours, we never get to spend any time together!"

Faith smiled back in Misa's direction as she opened the door of the penthouse and pushed her way in, testing the entrance with her cane to make sure none of the boys had left their shoes on the mat.

"Yes, and with your new movie you've been insanely busy. Not to mention that your still trying to juggle a relationship. Speaking of which, how is Hideki?"

"He's good! W-"

"FAITH! I SWEAR TO CHRIST ALMIGHTY AND HIS MOTHER MARY THAT IF NEAR DOESN'T-" Mello's roar echoed through the penthouse and Misa cut off abruptly while Faith sighed and slipped off her shoes.

"Come on, I might as well do the introductions now."

Faith started down the hallway, hearing Misa following as she walked into Mello's room.

"What's the problem this time?"

"Near took some of my f-"

"Language."

"STOP THAT!"

Faith heard a second sigh and a arm was slung around her shoulder as a thin body slid into the room and Matt used her as a leaning post.

"What everyone's favourite blonde is trying to say is that Near pilfered from his chocolate stash and Mello is royally pissed off."

Faith rolled her eyes and shot a thoroughly unimpressed look in Mello's direction.

"Honestly? That's what your flipping out about?! Exactly how many chocolate bars did he take?"

"Eight!"

The number made Faith pause before she hissed and her head flipped towards the door.

"NEAR! GET IN HERE!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and felt Matt snicker as he shifted so that he was basically draped over the back of her shoulders. Once he had gotten more comfortable around her, Faith had become his own personal lounge post and often would have the gamer using her shoulder as a arm rest or have his arm slung over one shoulder.

L had told her that due to his home life where physical contact was basically non-existent Matt was a extremely touchy feely person and due to the "get off!" Complaints that were heard from both Mello and Near on a regular basis she was the go to leaning post.

Soft steps approached before stopping just outside the doorway.

"Why did you take the eight chocolate bars from Mello's stash?"

"I was hungry."

"You don't like chocolate. Now I'll ask you again, why did you take the chocolate."

Near said nothing and Faith's eyes narrowed.

"Near. What did you do with the chocolate?"

"I gave it to the lovely girl downstairs who has a crush on Mello to help console the pain of the inevitable rejection." Near stated softly, amusement tingling his words.

Mello sputtered and Faith held up a hand, quieting the angered teen.

"For that little prank you will be buying eight bars to replace the ones you took."

Near inhaled sharply.

"But-"

"No buts. You know better then to touch Mello's chocolate. Mello may torment you, but he has never taken or destroyed your toys. His chocolate is like your toys. This is not something I will overlook, you will replace those bars out of the weekly allowance that Ryuzaki provides you. End of discussion."

There was a moment of silence before Near grumbled something and Mello huffed. Faith sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to Misa who was desperately trying to muffle her giggles.

"Well this was a wonderful way to introduce you guys to Misa."

Instantly she felt the attention shift from the argument to Misa who stepped into the room and into everyone's view.

"Hello, I'm Misa!" Her friend chirped.

"Sup, I'm Matt. I'd come over and shake your hand but that would involve moving and I'm far to comfy using the lovely Faith as a leaning post to move."

Faith laughed at that and she heard Mello approach.

"I'm Mello. Now move so I can go make myself a sandwich." He said gruffly, but without his usual edge.

Misa giggled and by the shuffling sound moved out of the way as well.

"Hello, I am Near. Now if you will excuse me I wish to return to my room. Good day."

Faith tried to hide her madly twitching mouth at his soft but slightly sulky tone. With a shake of her head she turned her attention to Misa.

"Shall we retreat to the living room?"

Her friend made a noise in the affirmative and Faith stepped out from under Matt's arm before following her friend into the living room.

* * *

"...and so he was so horribly confused when I explained that the guy I had been dating during the movie was someone I was no longer interested in. He kept on asking why I had been so loyal if I hadn't loved him. I swear, Hideki is such a sweetheart but sometimes he can be so dense." Misa laughed.

Faith grinned and shifted on the couch, her fingers tapping. Misa was sitting in a chair kiddy corner to the couch, the arm of the couch and chair just about touching as the two girls talked. Faith was feeling rather twitchy and was thinking about getting up to find something to play or fiddle with, but first she went to finish her sentence.

"I bet-"

"Dude! Get off! I'm not a freaking pillow for you while you play those stupid video games!" Mello barked from where he and Matt had taken up residence on the couch across the room.

Sensing what a volatile mood Mello was in Faith looked up.

"You guys ok over there?"

Mello growled and Matt sighed before she heard movement and someone flop down heavily next to her before a head was dropped rather unceremoniously into her lap and the soft beeping of Matt's game resumed.

Faith sighed and turned back to Misa with a smile and a shake of her head.

"So Faith, do you have anything planned for Halloween? It is Ryuzaki's birthday after all."

Faith shook her head.

"Nothing extra special. I ordered the biggest strawberry cake the bakery had so we could all have his birthday dinner tonight. Why?"

She could almost feel Misa's grin.

"Well has Ryuzaki or any of the other boys ever been trick or treating before?"

Faith paused before looking down at where she knew Matt's face would be.

"Hey Matt, have you boys ever trick or treated before?"

Matt hummed for a moment.

"Nope. Our orphanage was to far away from everyone to do that." He answered distractedly.

"I see." Faith murmured, reaching down and finding Matt's hair before gathering a small bit, braiding and unbraiding it as she talked with Misa.

"What exactly are you thinking?"

She heard Misa give a delighted giggle and Faith groaned.

"I'm not going to like this idea, am I?"

"Oh course you are! After all, who doesn't like going trick or treating!"

* * *

Faith sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"And how am I supposed to organize this? Have you forgotten that I cannot see and thus planning in less then a few hours a Halloween trick or treat surprise would be difficult?"

She could almost hear Misa grin.

"And that, my dear friend, is why I'm going to plan it for you! Of course this is if you agree..."

Faith was silent for a moment.

"Hey Faith? Do you think we could?"

Faith glanced down at where Matt was, startled by his soft request.

"You want to go?"

"Yeah. I even have the perfect costume."

Faith blinked and from over on the other couch she heard Mello clear his throat.

"Yeah, we should go. I mean, Matt wants to go and I'm sure that Ryuzaki would enjoy himself. So yeah..." Mello trailed off.

Faith grinned and shook her head in amusement.

"I guess we'll go then."

"Really?!" Misa and Matt cheered at the same time making Faith giggle.

"Yeah. You want to, so does Matt and so does Mello, they both have just voices that they want to, and I'm sure that L will enjoy himself so let's do this."

Matt whooped before closing his game with a snap and sitting uptight, Faith just removing her fingers in time to keep from yanking his hair.

"Your a doll!" Matt said with a regal tone before pecking her cheek and taking off down the hallway yelling something about Zelda and Link and calling Sayu to tell her. Faith remained in the couch one hand pressed to her cheek as her jaw hung agape.

"He-what-...?"

She heard a snicker and the couch across the way creaked before socked feet approached her to stand right in front of her.

"You look almost as startled as Ryuzaki did when Matt tackle-hugged him for giving Matt enough extra money to buy the new game console a few months ago. You should be used to his over exuberance by now."

Faith blinked and two fingers planted themselves under her chin before closing her mouth for her. Then she heard Mello snicker before turning, presumably towards Misa.

"So is it just gonna be us?"

"No! We should invite Light and Sayu, as well as Lights girlfriend, and my Hideki! Ooh and we need to figure out a costume for Ryuzaki and one for Faith, I assume that you boys can handle coming up with a costume of your own?"

"Yeah." Mello agreed.

"Ooh this is going to be so exciting! What should you dress up as Faith?" Misa enquired, the chair springs squeaking as Faith heard Misa bounce.

"A angel." Mello said gruffly before she heard him turn again and walk down the hall towards his bedroom.

"YO COTTENBALL! GET A COSTUME TOGETHER SO WE CAN GO TRICK OR TREATING TONIGHT!" He shouted at what Faith presumed was a closed door before she heard another bedroom door slam.

"Angel! That's perfect! Just leave your costume to me. What will we get Ryuzaki dressed up as?"

Faith thought for a second before grinning.

"I have the perfect costume. Let me call Light and get him to take care of that for me, as well as invite him and have him pass a invite to Sayu incase Matt gets distracted and forgets to call and invite her which is what I assume he was doing since he mentioned calling her as he ran." Faith said, getting up and grabbing her purse off the table where she had set it.

"Ok! I-" Before Misa could say a word three doors opened in sync as the three boys started talking to each other, sounding rather chaotic to Faith but somehow the boys sounded like they had worked it all out between them.

"Hey Faith! I need to grab some things for my costume and I just got off the phone with Sayu who also needs some stuff so I'll pick her up and we'll head out. You need anything?" Matt asked as he passed by the couch.

"No, have fun and call if you need anything." Faith said.

"Will do!" He called over his shoulder before the penthouse door opened and closed.

Two other sets of steps walked down the hallway towards Misa and Faith before stopping a few feet away.

"I need to get to the store as well. I'll see you when I get back." Mello said gruffly.

"Wait! Before you go, do either of you know the basics of sewing or anything like that?!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I do. What do you need?"

Faith blinked in surprise.

"Mello, you know how to sew?"

"Had to learn at the orphanage. Was forever tearing holes in my clothes and the staff had so much to do that the older kids never got their clothes fixed. So I learned to do it myself."

Faith heard Misa hop up and down.

"Perfect! Do you mind if I come with you? I might need your assistance with something for Faith's costume."

"Come on then." Mello said and Faith heard Misa hurry to the door to put in her shoes.

"See you in a couple of hours Faith!" Misa chirped.

Mello grunted in agreement before the two of them left.

"I guess that means it's just you and me. Do you need any help on your costume?"

"...yes. I wish to be a transformer but do not have the necessary pieces."

Faith smiled.

"Just let me call Light." Faith said before withdrawing the phone and using voice command to dial her brothers number, holding the ear to her phone once she was done.

The phone pressed to Faith's ear rang several times before she heard Light pick up.

"Hey Faith! What's up?"

"Are you and Mariana going trick or treating tonight with her little nieces still?"

"Yeah! Why, you want to join us or something?" Light asked.

"No, I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us. Misa suggested that this year for L's birthday we take him trick or treating and since none of the boys have ever gone I agreed. So it's going to be us, Misa and Hideki, and Sayu."

A contemplative silence filled the air before Light responded.

"Mariana is sitting next to me and overheard your question. She agrees, we'll join you."

Faith grinned.

"Great! The other thing I ask, oh wonderful brother, is if you could come get Near and I and take us to the store. Near needs to pick out pieces for his costume and I need you to help me find the pieces to Ryuzaki's costume in his size."

Light laughed.

"Of course, oh wonderful sister. It would be a honour. I'll be there in thirty minutes tops."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Near and Faith took the elevator down to the bottom floor so that they could be picked up. Once Light had picked them up they headed downtown to one of the mall outlets.

"So what are you looking for to put together Ryuzaki's costume?" Light asked.

"Black jeans as close to the cut and fit as the ones he always wears now, another white shirt like the ones he always wears, and black paint that I can use on the shirt and have it dry by tonight. Plus a couple of other little props."

"Sounds intriguing. Hey Near! What do you need for your costume?"

"Some items from the store." Near responded dryly, making Light laugh.

Once they arrived at the store Faith linked her arm through Lights before the Three of them headed inside the busy mall.

"Lets head to the store where we can get Ryuzaki's costume first." He suggested before leading them into one of the stores and through the isles to what she summed would be the men's department.

"Since you cannot help pick, you can be the items carrier." Light declared before Faith heard the hangers squeak on the rack, signifying that Light was going through whatever they had stopped in front.

"Your lucky that I know Ryuzaki's clothing size from shopping with him. Here are the pants." He stared, hanging what felt like jeans over her one arm before steering her through a couple of racks.

Seconds later a lighter piece of fabric was laid on top of the pants.

"And the shirt."

She was then pulled out of the store and through part of the mall into another store where she was pulled down one of the isles.

"Hold out a hand."

She did as she was told and a bottle was pressed into her hand.

"Paint. Anything else?"

Faith grinned.

"Yes, I need animal ears."

* * *

The afternoon was rather chaotic as once they were done getting the necessities for the costumes they headed back to the penthouse where Misa and Mello were. Apparently Matt and Sayu had already come and gone, planning to go back to her parents house so they could work on their costumes with plenty of room.

Light laid out what they had bought for L before following Faith's directions on what to do with the paint and quickly painting the white shirt. They set it out to dry and Light returned home to get his costume ready and so he could pick up hid girlfriend and her nieces. Faith went and hid in her room from where Mello and Misa were working

Finally early evening rolled around and everyone had eaten and was getting ready to change into their costumes. Through this Faith was sitting in her room when a knock on the bedroom door sounded.

"Yes?"

"We have your costume ready!" Misa called through the door.

Faith laughed and walked over to the door, opening it and grinning as she heard Misa's distinct steps enter her room.

"Mello helped me with some of the sewing and helped me pick it all out! It's so cute!"

Faith opened her mouth to ask about the costume and felt Misa grab her arm, pulling her further into the room as the door closed.

"Come on! I'll help you into it!"

Faith sighed and shook her head but undressed quickly until she was standing in nothing but her underclothes before allowing Misa to help her into a dress that once on and done up just brushed against her ankles and had some sort of slit up the side to her knee.

"What is this?"

"Shh! Let me work my magic!" Misa ordered.

Faith obediently fell silent and was gently pushed into a chair as Misa hovered around her, doing her hair up into a bun and then going at Faith's face with makeup tools. Faith sat patiently, slightly worried about what her well meaning, but sometimes over exuberant friend was doing to her.

Misa secured something in her hair before ordering Faith to lift her feet and sliding sanders onto her.

"Stand."

Faith did and Misa proceeded to attach to her back what felt like a giant pair of feathery wings.

"Oh, so you decided to go with the angel costume after all."

"Yes! Ohmygod you look so adorable! Ahh I can't wait for Ryuzaki to see!"

Faith smiled and reached up a hand to touch her "wings".

"This feels really soft."

"I made those! Mello made the alterations to to costume so it would fit you and look good. Mello's surprisingly good with the sewing machine! Now come on! Let's go show the boys!"

Faith followed Misa out of the room and down the hall to the living room where she heard Mello and Near talking, sounding surprisingly civil for once.

"Lookit Faith!" Misa squealed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Perfect it fits. You forgot the corset piece out here though." Mello finally said.

Faith heard heavy steps approach before she felt a piece of fabric come around her waist, sitting directly under her bust line and coming down to rest snugly on her hips.

"What's that?"

"Part of your costume. Now hold still so I can do this up." Mello ordered distractedly.

Faith stood still and felt him quickly lace up and tie whatever it was before backing away.

"There, it's finished. Looks good." He stated.

"What do I look like?"

Mello gave a rare laugh.

"A innocent angel. It's a cute costume, I'm glad I thought of it. Now, if you will excuse me I need to go change into my costume, I was just helping Near do up a piece of his costume that he couldn't reach."

Mello clomped away and Faith looked over at where she had heard Near's voice.

"What are you dressed as?"

"A transformer."

A image of a transformer popped into her head as she remembered the image of a transformers billboard from one of Light's memories.

"Once Mello is ready we'll wait and as soon as Matt, Sayu, and Ryuzaki get up here we will all head down and meet Light, Mariana, her nieces and Hideki."

"What about your costume."

Misa giggled.

"Silly! I'm already dressed! I'm Cleopatra!"

Near gave a delicate cough.

"A more modern version perhaps. I doubt that Cleopatra would have been wearing such a revealing...dress."

Misa gasped at his words and Faith winced.

"Near? This is one of those "do not say what I'm thinking" moments."

"...oh."

Faith nodded before turning to look is Misa's direction. She could feel the mood change from chipper to offended.

"Misa, he didn't mean anything by it. And he's probably right that Cleopatra would have been wearing more, that wasn't a insult on his part, just a observation."

Misa grumbled and Faith sighed. A autistic boy with no filter and zero understanding of when it is appropriate to comment, and a highly oversensitive female. What a wonderful combination.

There was a snort and Faith looked up only to realize that the footsteps she now noticed approaching were Mello's, although the steps were softer then usual.

"What did you say this time sheep?"

"I cannot say. This is a "do not say what I am thinking moment"." Near stated calmly, making Faith facepalm.

"Near..."

"What?"

Mello snickered and Faith sighed.

"Nevermind."

Before anyone else could speak the door to the penthouse opened and Matt and Sayu entered, laughing about something.

"Did your costumes work out?" Faith called.

They stopped talking and after a moment Matt whistled.

"You went all out on that costume didn't you! Sparkly, and you look like a angel in one of my video games!"

Faith grinned.

"What are you and Sayu?"

Sayu giggled.

"I'm Zelda from Legends of Zelda! Remember that game?"

Faith nodded. She remembered playing that game before going blind.

"Who's Matt?"

"I..." he paused for dramatic effect, "am Link from Legends of Zelda!"

Faith raised a brow.

"Matching costumes?"

"We thought it would be fun." Sayu said hurriedly.

"...right."

Matt and Sayu moved further into the room and everyone started talking about their different costumes. Mello as it turned out, was dressed as a vampire lord with what she was told was a fancy Victorian suit with a cloak and fangs. Everyone was excited and the volume of the chatter escalated slightly, but all chatter ceased at the sound of a bemused and even voice from the door.

"Well, now. What's going on here?"

* * *

Before Faith could get a word out Ryuzaki was mobbed by everyone but Near excitedly informing him of tonight's activities. Even the usually less vocal and excitable Mello was in there.

"Wait, we're going trick or treating?!" Ryuzaki finally interrupted.

Faith made her way around the group towards Ryuzaki, recognizing that there would be no yelling over everyone today. So calmly, she put to fingers to her lips, and gave a shrill whistle.

Instantly the room fell silent and Faith gave a self satisfied smile.

"Thank you. Now, to answer your question Ryuzaki, yes we are going trick or treating. The boys have never been and I'd bet money that you haven't either. Therefor tonight is the night you all experience trick or treating."

Ryuzaki was silent and Faith glanced around for a second before a hand settled on her waist and a soft kiss was planted on her lips.

"You look very nice."

Faith beamed at his gentle tone.

"I have the perfect costume for you. Come on!" She exclaimed, hurrying to the table where the costume sat, dry.

Picking up the shirt and pants she held them out to Ryuzaki to take which he did, before grabbing the other pieces to the costume and turning to Ryuzaki.

There was a moment of silence while Faith guessed that he looked at the costume before he let out a breath.

"Really?"

Faith grinned.

"Like it?"

"For Halloween, you have dressed me up as a Panda?!"

"I felt it suited best!"

"...I am at a loss for words."

Faith giggled before going more serious.

"Are you ok to wear this?"

Ryuzaki sighed heavily before giving a barely hard huff of amusement.

"Only for you would I wear this. Very well, give me the panda ears and the tail."

"Yes!"

He left and mere minutes later returned. When he walked into the room there was some laughter and Ruzaki's mutter before a hand grasped hers and he gently threaded his fingers through hers.

"Shall we go then?"

There was laughter and agreement and everyone gathered their things before heading downstairs. Upon exiting the building Faith heard the voices of Light and his girlfriend as well as several young voices.

"You guys are ready to go?" Light asked, his voice nearing as he approached.

"Yep!" Sayu chirped.

There was a shuffling before Misa's clicking steps separated from the group.

"Hideki!" She called.

Faith heard someone approach.

"Hey Misa, sorry I'm late. Traffic sucks today." A male voice said breathlessly.

A few feet away she heard Sayu give a strangled gasp.

"H-hideki Ryuga?!"

"That would be me! You must be the Sayu that Misa's told me about. It's nice to meet you."

Sayu madea squeeky noise and Faith swallowed her laugh.

"Y-yeah. You as well."

Misa giggled.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Hideki Ryuga. Hideki, these are my friends. This is Light Yagami and his girlfriend Mariana."

Light and Mariana greeted him and Faith felt Misa move up next to her.

"This is Faith, my closest friend, and her husband Ryuzaki. These are the three boys that live with them, the vampire is Mello, the transformer is Near, and Link is Matt."

"It's really nice to meet you all." He said in a friendly tone.

Once introductions were done they decided to go to the nearby open complex to start off. The group headed down the street, laughing and chatting as a slight breeze blew along the street.

"Hi! I'm Yuki! I'm a princess tonight!" A little voice declared from next to Faith.

She looked down to the side, startled by the voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Faith smiled.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I can't see you."

"You can't see me? Are you blind? Is that why you have that funny looking red and white cane?"

Faith laughed.

"Yes."

"Oh. Thats neat!"

Ryuzaki beside her chuckled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Once they finally reached the complex everyone stopped.

"Alright, we can't mob them, so lets go in teams and meet up once we finish in this complex to move onto the next place." Misa stated.

Murmurs of agreement could be heard.

"Sayu, Mello, Near and I can got together." Matt piped up.

"No. I want to stay with Faith and Ryuzaki." Near said quietly.

"Fine then. We'll split up with you then, see you in a bit."

They walked away and Misa clapped excitedly.

"Lets go!"

* * *

Trick or treating was a enjoyable experience for Faith, hearing Near go with the little ones door to door collecting candy. When she asked him how he was doing his responce of "good" had been in such a happy and cheerful voice that Faith couldn't help but smile.

Faith stared sightlessly over at Ryuzaki with a soft smile.

"I know you want to go up with them, why don't you take them to this next house." She said laughingly.

"I believe I will."'Ryuzaki stated before passing her off to Light and heading up to the house with Near and the girls.

Faith grinned and Light chuckled.

"I do believe you have been abandoned." He teased.

"I do believe your right."

They waited for a moment before little feet running and soft giggles could be heard as the girls approached.

"Love, the strangest thing just happened. When the old woman who opened the door saw me she cooed about how cute I was before dumping a handful of candy into Nears bag. Is that normal?"

Faith blinked before bursting into laughter.

"Really?!"

"Yes. I take it this is not normal?"

Faith shook her head with another laugh.

"Only you my dear."

They continued going around the complex and Faith cheerfully followed along, smiling sadly as they chattered about how cute the costumes were of the kids they passed. This was the hard thing about holidays like this, she always missed a part of what made them so special.

She had been silently walking with everyone when she heard someone approach.

"Hey Faith."

She turned in surprise at the sound of Mello's voice.

"Mello? Is something the matter?"

"I want you to come with me to my next house."

Faith blinked.

"What?"

"Come with me."

There was a pause.

"What are you up to?" Light questioned suspiciously.

"The hell?! I'm not up to anything!"

Light snorted.

"Right. An-"

"Light-kun. He is not up to anything. Leave it." Ryuzaki said, cutting Light off mid-word.

Light stopped and Faith smiled in Mello's direction before releasing Ryuzaki.

"Yes of course I'll come with you. Can I take your arm though? With the kids running around-"

"Yeah that's fine. Here." Mello said, cutting her off.

Faith felt him hook her hand through his arm before they walked away, the conversation of the group fading behind him.

"So Mello, why exactly did you ask me to come with you? Not that I kind, but I assumed that you would stay with Matt and Sayu."

"Usually I would."

When he didn't elaborate Faith turned her head to stare in the direction of his head.

"Mello?"

The teen sighed.

"When I watched you guys all the rest of them were having fun, L going with the sheep and the kids door to door, the rest of them chatting about costumes you couldn't see. You weren't able to participate in conversation, no one invited you to go with them to the door. And you had that distant look of sadness that you get whenever your lack of sight creates a barrier between you and everyone else."

Faith was silent.

"I wanted you to be able to remember at least one thing that you got to do yourself tonight."

A sheen covered Faith's eyes as she took in the kindness and thought behind Mello's actions.

"Thank you. I-... people forget so often, sometimes it can feel that I'm living in a whole different world from everyone else on days like this. When one of the biggest parts of what's going on is appreciated through seeing it. Holidays can be bad for that."

Mello didn't acknowledge her words but she knew he had heard. He led her down the road before guiding her to a walkway. She followed his lead and walked up towards the house

"Step." He murmured and Faith thanked him as she stepped up onto the porch.

He knocked on the door and after a moment it opened.

"Trick or treat." He said in a unusually pleasant tone.

"Nice costumes! Here's some stuff, enjoy!" A guy said in a pleasant tone.

"Thank you!" Faith said cheerfully, smiling brightly as she heard the sound of wrapped items being dropped down into Mello's bag. It reminded her of when she went trick or treating with Light before she went blind.

The door closed and they were about to turn and step off the porch when a eery laugh was heard.

"Is there a decorations laughing?" Faith asked, instinctively tightening her grip on Mello's arm.

He didn't answer but she felt him stiffen.

There was a moment of tense silence before Faith heard a rustle next to her and then in the next second there was a shriek and the sound of a chainsaw revving. Faith let out a shriek and released her cane as instinctively her free arm flew up into a defensive position, and in the same moment Mello grubbed her shoulders, yanking him towards her as he took a step back, her hand flying up to grab the front of his shirt as she dropped the cane.

"Holy mother of hell!" Mello shouted, his one arm jerking under her arm before she heard a hollow thump and someone curse

"OW! Dude, you just threw a flipping decorative cauldron at me?!" A highly shocked and slightly pained voice sounded.

Faith took a deep breath in a attempt to calm her racing heard.

"What the actual hell?!" Mello shouted hoarsely.

Faith gaped at where she had heard the strange voice, her grip on the fabric of his vest tightening before releasing as her had dropped limply to her side.

"This was a prank scare." She finally stared, proud that her voice didn't reflect that her pulse was in overdrive.

"Yeah of course it was! What else would it be?!" The voice borderline shrieked.

"I don't know, maybe a idiot with a chainsaw that clearly needs glasses not to have seen the cane for the blind that she had." Mello said dryly with a edge to his tone.

Faith rubbed her head and shook her head with a sigh before leaning down and grabbing her cane.

"Well that was fun. Shall we go?"

Mello snorted before they stepped off the front stoop, walking down the path that led to the road. Faith felt him bump the guy's shoulder but said nothing, only rolled her eyes. They were silent as they exited the person's property and started walking down the road towards the next house. Neither spoke and the quiet remained undisturbed for a moment before Faith began to giggle softly.

"What?!" Mello snapped irritably.

Faith pinched her lips together in a effort to keep it to herself as she shook her head, managing to keep somewhat of a straight face for a moment longer before losing control and stopping in the middle of the road as she laughed freely, doubling over with one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Mello protested.

"It really was though! We know it's Halloween and that people jumping out with chainsaws only happen in low-budget horror movies but we still freaked out! I shrieked like a little child and you let out the funniest sound, like someone was strangling you! And then you threw a Halloween decoration at him as if it would stop a real killer!"

"Hey! Stop laughing!" He squawked, his reaction only making her laughter worse as it was clear by his tone that he was struggling not to laugh himself.

He finally lost the fight as his deeper laugh soon joined Faith's softer one, both of them stopped in the street.

"It really was kind of funny how we reacted." He finally said, taking a deep breath to bring his laughter under control.

"It was. I cannot believe that you threw a decorative cauldron at the guy." Faith said, a little giggle escaping.

"You kidding? He earned that! It was clearly set up with the guy in the house, I heard him laughing at the window."

Faith grinned and shook her head, fully looping her arm through Mello's as they started walking once again.

"Well, one things for sure. I'll never forget this Halloween."

He chuckled.

"Me either, trust me."

* * *

Faith and Mello did a few more houses before everyone joined up at the enterance to the complex, Ryuzaki, Faith, and the boys deciding to return home while Light, Misa, Sayu, and the others decided to continue on. Everyone said their goodbyes before heading home and changing out of their costumes.

Faith changed out of hers as quick as she could, Ryuzaki helping her with the laces and wings and such. Once she was changed she headed into the kitchen, leaving Ryuzaki to change as well.

Out in the kitchen Near was waiting for her.

"Watari has dropped off the cake, it is in the fridge."

"Thank you. Can you pull this out for me? I have some candles sitting in the drawer that I need to retrieve."

"Yes."

Faith hurriedly pulled out the candles and a lighter that she had placed next to them before going over to the island. She opened the box and pulling one out before hesitating, not sure of what the cake looked like or where to put the candles.

"Here." Near said softly, a hand grasping the one that held the candle gently and helping her stick it into part of the cake.

Faith smiled softly, appreciating the sensation of preparing something like this for Ryuzaki for once. Usually the boys or Watari had to do it, and it saddened Faith that she was often unable to do little things like this for the people she loved. Near helped her place all the candles before taking the lighter and lighting them for her as Mello and Matt entered the room with Ryuzaki.

Faith beamed and began to sing happy birthday, alongside Near, Mello and Matt.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear L! Happy birthday to you~"

She heard Ryuzaki blow the candles out gently before cutting slices of the cake and dishing it out for everyone. Everyone took their seats and Ryuzaki pulled her into his lap, making her give a surprised exclamation much to the amusement of everyone.

"Open your mouth love." He said, Faith obeying as he fed her a strawberry.

They ate the cake, laughing and chatting as they did so. Once they were done the boys cleaned up everything for Faith and Ryuzaki before wishing them goodnight and heading to their bedrooms. Ryuzaki and Faith chose to curl up on the couch, in front of their small fireplace on the far side of their living room.

"Today was a good day." Ryuzaki said contently.

"I'm glad. I wanted your birthday to be different then usual, more special."

Ryuzaki chuckled softly, his chest rumbling as he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"It's always special."

Faith smiled, nestling further into his side as his arms tightened around her.

"You know what I mean." Faith said teasingly

"I know. I truly enjoyed today, this is the best Halloween I've ever experienced."

Faith sighed in contentment, pleased to hear that he had enjoyed the day like she hoped.

Happy birthday Ryuzaki."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	27. Trusting Her Family

Hey everyone!

So I hope you all enjoyed the Halloween special chapter:) It was a fun and rather last minute addition but I thought it would be a fun little chapter so I just had to write it.

This had been the chapter I had originally planned to upload before coming up with the Halloween idea, so I figured I'd upload it for all of you lovely readers since this is the next chapter of the actual story. I also look forward to hearing what you all think of the next chapter...

 _ **To Guest Reviewer**_ : Hello! I'm glad that you were able to enjoy the story, at least somewhat:p Yeah, L in these later chapters is definitely OOC from what we see of his character in the manga/anime. Haha I had planned to stick entirely to what we see of his character in the manga/anime but there were so many fun ideas I had that would bend him out of character and since Boind Faith was more of my fun, relaxing story to write, I decided to break my own cannon rule and allow myself to have fun with this story, since my other LxOC story that's in the works for a separate OC series will be sticking to cannon like glue.

Yeah, I don't see him forgetting about Near's past either, but I figured that it could be believable if we see it as L is engrossed in the movie and forgets that in the moment. Hmm, I'd have to disagree with you on the Trick or Treating one though. In a seperatly released book called L FILES No.15 and it's got a short manga in it written and illustrated by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, in which it goes through the different everyday parts of L's life, including different places he goes. They record him going to places like parks, a art gallery and even a music concert and a amusement part, although it's recorded in the manga that he doesn't really like amusement parks. I figure that if he is willing to go to such public and potentially risky places like amusement parks and concerts in the creators minds, pushing it a bit to have him go trick or treating in a costume isn't to far fetched:p

 ** _To MickeyLOLgirl_** : Because I am the wonderful and all-hearing writer I heard your comment about "Mayu or Satt" and I made sure to include a hint of that in the Halloween chapter:) Hopefully it was up to your standards:D I also gave plans to further incorporate that element...:D

Anyway, I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it!

* * *

 **Trusting Her Family**

* * *

Faith-22

L-27

Mello-18

Matt-17

Near-16

* * *

Faith was sitting with a box of old things from the Kira case in her lap. All the pictures of her and Light that they had saved. Her dads disposable phone with the video of her and Ryuzaki dancing on it. A DVD with the video evidence that Misa and Light were Kira.

As Faith went through now the box she felt her fingers land on something soft. Furrowing her brows in confusion she ran her fingers down the soft material before looking up at the open door to her bedroom where he could hear someone walking down the hall. By the sound of the steps it was Matt.

"Matt, could come come here for a sec?"

She heard him enter the room and soon the clicking of buttons was faintly heard.

"What's up Faith?"

"What am I holding?"

"What?"

"Well I was going through this box of things from the Kira case but I don't remember having anything soft in here and I was wondering what this was."

"It's a coat. A formal coat for a man by the looks of it. It does up with a zipper in the front."

"Formal coat..."

She held it up to her nose to sniff in confusion and she was hit with the faint smell of a cologne she hadn't smelt since that one night so long ago. She reached her hand into the pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Matt, what does this say?"

He came over and she felt him take the paper from her.

"It says the name of some person named Reiji and then a phone number."

Matt told her the number before asking a question. "Who's Reiji?"

Faith was silent for a long moment.

"Matt, are you busy this afternoon?"

"Your asking me out? I'm flattered but I'm not into married women."

Faith grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. She heard it hit him and Matt burst into laughter.

"Na, I'm not busy this afternoon. I'd rather not play third wheel to Mello and Becka's unofficial date."

Faith's brows shot into her hairline.

"I'm sorry, did you just put Mello, and date in the same statement as the name of some girl?"

"Yeah. They have major crushes on each other."

Faith sighed.

"Remind me to get Ryuzaki to do a background check on her in case we need to hirer a hitman."

Matt snorted.

"Anyway. I need to get ready to go and call this number to set up a meeting today but I need someone to come with me."

"Don't you usually bring Near with you? Not that I'm saying I won't, I was just wondering."

"Usually I would since his hermit behaviour isn't really healthy for someone his age but for this I believe it would be better to have someone who is a little bit...bigger and more imposing when necessary."

"Imposing? Man, I am definitely coming with you on this."

Faith laughed.

"Alright. I'll be about twenty minutes since I have to make the call and then get changed. Can you tell me what clothing your wearing so that I can give him someone to look for?"

"What am I wearing? Well-"

"Don't even think it."

Matt snickered.

"I'm wearing a striped shirt and a flannel vest with orange goggles on. I'll wait out in the hall."

Matt left and closed the door behind him and Faith picked up the phone, dialled the number Matt had told her and then held the phone to her ear. It rang for a while before it was finally answered.

"This is Namikawa, can I help you?"

"Yes. This is Hope, you might remember me from during the Kira case. I was the blind model you helped when my older brother Matsui took a drunken fall."

The was a surprised silence on the other end.

"Hope?! I never expected to hear from you again! It's been years since the Kira case ended!"

Faith gave a brief smile.

"Yes. I'm actually calling to ask if we could meet today. I have something of yours to return to you as well as something to tell you."

"Today?"

The sound of paper flipping came over the line for a moment.

"Yes, I can meet today. Would we be able to meet in half a hour?"

"Yes that should work. I was hoping we could meet at the cafe near To-Oh."

"That would work just fine. Will you be with someone?"

"Yes. Look for a young man with a striped shirt, a flannel vest and orange googles."

Reiji chuckled.

"Your boyfriend?"

Faith burst into laughter at the thought.

"Hardly. He's like a little brother to me. He lives with my husband and I."

"Oh! My apologies."

Faith smiled.

"No need to apoligize. I'll see you in half an hour."

* * *

Faith sat in a booth dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple dress shirt, a blazer and ankle boots. Her nails clicked on the table as she tapped her fingers impatiently. In her lap sat Reiji's coat.

Matt sat next to her playing his game.

"A business dude just walked in and ordered something. Oh he looked over at me and is walking over now." Matt said quietly.

"Hope?"

Faith looked up unsmilingly and nodded.

"Please take a seat. Would you like to order?"

"I already ordered a coffee before coming over."

Faith nodded again.

"Fine. Before I start I would like to clarify something. My name isn't Hope, it's Faith. Hope was the name I used on the investigation."

He heard him shift.

"Investigation? What investigation?"

Faith leaned in and lowered her voice drastically.

"The investigation of Yotsuba who was under suspicion for being connected to Kira. You actually spoke with my boss on the phone, L."

She heard him gasp softly and Faith leaned back.

"Matt, where is my water?" She asked as she reached out and found nothing.

"Right here." He said calmly, sliding the glass into her open hand.

"Thanks." She murmured, raising it up to take a drink.

"Wait. So the entire thing at the party was a farce? You knew the whole time that your brother wasn't dead?" He asked, sounding slightly peeved.

"He wasn't my brother, just a co worker. However, I wasn't lying when I thought he was dead. My idiot boss forgot to tell me that the death was all going to be a joke and I was under the impression he was dead."

The three of them sat in silence for several minutes before Namikawa spoke.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you showed me kindness when you didn't have to and I felt that it would only be right for you to know the truth. Besides, I wanted to thank you in person and not as the character I was acting out."

Faith then lifted the coat off her lap and held it out.

"I also wanted to return this."

"My coat! I had forgotten I had even given this to you."

Faith nodded.

"So you were part of L's team?"

"Yes. I was there the first time we watched the live video feed from your guys secret meetings."

"...I see."

"I would apologize for deceiving you except for I'm not sorry. Your very lucky that my boss was merciful enough to let you off, we had enough evidence on you and everyone else to put you all away for a very long time."

"I know."

There was another period of silence and Faith listened as Namikawa's order was placed in front of him.

"Are you happy with your husband?"

Faith nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Very."

"I'm glad. Thank you for coming and telling me the truth about who you are. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

She heard Matt close his game with a snap.

"Shall we go then?"

Faith nodded.

"Yes. It was good to talk to you again Reiji. I'm glad that you are well."

"Goodbye Faith."

Faith stood and took Matt's arm.

"Goodbye Reiji."

Then together she and Matt walked out of the coffee shop, leaving behind the last loose end from the Kira case.

* * *

As they climbed into Matt's car Faith felt more relaxed then she had in a very long time.

"Do we need to go home right away?" Matt asked as she heard him put the car into gear and pull out of the parking spot.

"No, why?"

"Would you be apposed to going and getting something to eat? I'm starved and I want to go get real food, not fancy cafe snacks."

Faith smirked at the mocking dainty voice Matt used when saying fancy Cafe snacks.

"I don't see why not. I'm hungry as well. As long as where you want to go it's to loud I'm good to go."

"Sweet! I know just the place! It's a western food diner with things such as amazing burgers and spicy curly fries among other amazing meals."

Faith rolled her eyes at the sheer joy in Matt's voice as he talked about the food.

"Boys and their stomachs."

He laughed and they pulled out onto the main road. Faith heard Matt turn on the radio and she relaxed back against the seat of the car with her eyes closed.

Eventually they reached the resturant and Matt parked the car before coming around to the other side to open her door like a gentleman.

"Milady."

Faith stepped out and with a silly grin curtsied to the teen.

"Thank you kind sir." She said, attempting to imitate a English accent and failing miserably.

Matt laughed before taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm before starting off towards the door.

"Allow me to introduce you to the finest culinary dishes the wold has ever seen."

"Oh I'm honoured to have this rare opportunity."

The two of them chuckled before heading inside.

"Hello dears. A table for two? Or would you prefer a booth?" A older woman questioned.

"A booth please." Matt requested.

Faith adjusted her grip on her cane and pulled it tighter to her, relying on Matt to guide her so that she didn't trip someone with her cane.

They were led to a booth in the very back of the diner and once they had taken a seat they were handed menus.

"Drinks?"

"Just water thanks." Faith said with a smile.

"No way! You have to try their milkshakes! They are the best!"

Faith hesitated before shrugging.

"Alright. What kind?"

"They have your favourite ice cream flavour. Cookies and cream."

Faith perked up at the mention of the best ice cream flavour in her mind.

"Alright, I'll try it."

The waitress took Matt's order before leaving.

"Alright, daily specials are-..."

Matt leaned in and quietly read the menu to Faith, pausing at times to tell her the list of things in the dish when she asked him to.

"What are you having?"

"Their El Diablo burger. Spicy cheese, spicy patties, spicy peppers, jalapeño poppers, spicy mayo, spicy pickles and tomatoes. The best burger on the planet."

Faith's eyes widened slightly.

"Your gonna be breathing fire after that."

"And it's so worth it."

Faith shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I'm not quite so adventurous, I like my taste buds not seared right off my tongue. I'll just have a large helping of spicy curly fries."

The waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered their food before falling into easy conversation about school. Their meals were eventually brought out and served and after blessing the meal and their waitress leaving Faith eagerly dove into the amazing smelling fries in front of her.

"Hey Faith, I have a rather serious question for you."

"Mhhmm?" Faith mumbled around her fries.

"Light was Kira, wasn't he?"

Faith's eyes went wide and she took a sharp breath only to inhale fries. She started to cough, grabbing a napkin to cover her mouth as she coughed violently into her napkin.

Matt made a alarmed noise and came around the table, patting her back helplessly as Faith tried not to choke on the fry. Once Faith had recovered and could breath again she took a couple of sips of her milkshake before turning to look in the direction of Matt who hadn't moved from his hasty seat next to her.

"Warn a person before you ask a question like that will you?! I nearly died choking on a curly fry! Do you have any idea how stupid that would look on my tombstone?!"

"I did say the question was serious."

"Well next time tell me that your question is serious and related to my family! Geez, way to start off a good meal much..." Faith grumbled.

Matt squeezed her shoulder before going back around the table over to his side.

Faith ate a fry while she attempted to gather her thoughts. Once she had swallowed she looked up in Matt's direction.

"What made you ask a question like that?"

"Little things that I've noticed. Like how you tense and Ryuzaki's eyes go dark whenever Light talks about how glad he is that you guys found the real Kira in the end so he could finally be cleared of all suspicion. Or how Misa said that she used to have a massive crush on Light that was borderline obsessive but after the Kira case it completely vanished, enough for her to move on and actually end up dating Hideki Ryuga. And how on the anniversary of catching Kira the entire Taskforce and Light all meet with Ryuzaki and talk about the Kira case but you are always "sick" and can't go."

Matt paused and she heard him take a bite of his food. Faith continued to eat while he finished his bite before continuing.

"And how when Mello asked you if you wished you could have been the one to kill Kira for killing all those criminals and trying to kill L in that news thing at the beginning of the case you flinched and said no in such a sharp voice before leaving the room with teary eyes."

Faith was silent for a moment.

"So this really isn't a question, but just the last step in confirmation for you."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well then I see no point in trying to fight a losing battle, especially after my reaction. You are right, Light was the first Kira." Faith admitted, the softly spoken words falling heavily off her tongue.

Matt didn't respond right away and Faith let out a long breath, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't they remember? What did you and Ryuzaki do to them?"

"We had the Shinigami that was attached to the last Kira wipe their memories. The only ones who remember are Watari, Ryuzaki and I." Faith said quietly.

"It sounds pretty crazy, the idea of there actually being supernatural creatures like Shinigami. If I hadn't had it confirmed by Ryuzaki I never would have believed it honestly."

"Neither would I have, if I hadn't lived through that case."

"So, how did you guys find out Light was Kira? How can you be sure he won't ever remember being Kira?" Mat enquired.

Faith sighed slightly before shifting to get more comfortable.

"Go ahead and eat, this is a bit of a long story."

Then Faith quietly began to explain how she had discovered Light acting as Kira, his connection to Misa, how she had suspected him even before hearing the two having their conversation, and how they had guaranteed that neither Kira could ever remember being Kira and act as Kira again.

She kept her voice pitched low so their conversation wouldn't be overheard and no one was sitting nearby to hear them. Matt also would alert her when the waitress would approach.

At the end of the explanation Faith turned back to her now barely warm fries and began to eat, feeling almost exhausted after pulling up all the memories of that case and the heartbreak that came with knowing what her brother had done. She could feel a film across her eyes although she refused to acknowledge it and blinked hard.

Matt was silent for a long time and they both finished their meals without a word. Once they were done Matt beat her to it and payed for their meal, something that normally Faith would not have let him do, but this time she was to distracted to really notice.

Once he had payed he came back and Faith took his arm, allowing him to lead her out to the car. He opened the door so that she could get in before closing it and going around the car to his side, sliding into the drivers seat and leaving the diner.

"Hey, I'm sorry about upsetting you. I guess it was kind of stupid to ask you that when it was you brother we were talking about."

Faith smiled sadly.

"No, it wasn't a stupid question. It was a honest one. If I hadn't wanted to answer your question I wouldn't have. I trust you to keep what I shared with you to yourself and I know that you would never accidentally slip and say something around Light, Misa or the old Taskforce."

"Your right, I won't say anything to anyone about this. I would never share something like this with anyone without your permission."

"Thank you."

They arrived at the apartment and once Matt had parked in the parking garage they headed up to the penthouse, both lost in their own thoughts.

Once they got into the house and had closed the door Faith called out to see if any in was home. When no one answered Faith gave a sigh.

"We have been abandoned. Oh well, I think I'll go clean up the mess of stuff on my bed and then take a nap."

She placed her cane in it's spot next to the door before starting towards the hall.

"Hey Faith?"

"Hmm?"

Faith turned around to face Matt only to be pulled into a hug. She stiffened slightly in surprise at the unexpected contact, startled by the hug although she really shouldn't have been.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share the real story of the Kira case with me. I can't imagine the constant tug of war you must have dealt with. You are a much stronger person than anyone gives you credit for."

At his words Faith felt her muscles relax as she allowed herself to return the embrace, drawing comfort from it and resting her head against his shoulder.

They stood like that for a moment before Matt released her and she stepped back, smiling up at him with teary eyes.

"You have no idea how much I needed that, Matt. Thank you."

"Your welcome, nee-chan."

She could almost see Matt smile as he rested a hand on her shoulder momentarily in passing as he headed to his room, leaving Faith standing in the hall with her lips parted in surprise and her eyes filling before overflowing with a few stray tears as his last word echoed through her mind.

Nee-chan.

Sister.

* * *

 _Me again:)_

 _So my reasons for going with this theme for the chapter is that I don't see either L or Faith sharing what took place on the case with the boys without god reason, due to how unpredictable Mello and Near could potentially be with such information in a lapse of control, as well as how painful it would be for Faith to talk about what Light had been, and I believe that L would respect that and not talk about it unless absolutely nessesary or after speaking with Faith first._

 _However the three of them aren't idiots and would have noticed her inevitable reactions to mentions of the case, and I think that all three of them would have connected the dots. However I think that Matt would be the only one/or the first to actually ask her because he's the only one that seems mostly evenkeeled and able to handle emotional things (due to being around Mello who post Mafia would probably be more touchy then a PMSing girl who has crazy mood swings._

 _I also believe that he would be the most demonstrative with his affections out of the three boys, which I already showed in the Halloween chapter with his overly touchy-feely behaviour with those he trusts, and I believe he would be the first one to fully vocalize his feelings._

 _Anyway, those are just my thoughts on this chapter and my explanation for why I did what I did for the Matt-centric chapter. Feel free to weigh in on what you thought of this!_

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	28. Blind Faith

Hello wonderful readers

So we have finally reached the end of Blind Faith. As I say this I have such mixed feelings, happiness that I'm able to complete the story for all of you amazing readers enjoyment and the enjoyment of future readers, and sadness that the Blind Faith jouney is ending.

I just want to say thank your from the bottom of my heart to all of you who have supported me along my writing journey. Every single favourite, follow and review has meant a lot to me and given great encouragement to continue this story even when I was tired or completely tapped dry of inspiration. Through this story I have seen a huge growth in my writing ability, something that has helped with many of my other fanfics, both Death Note and of other fandoms.

This story has become a very large part of my time on fanfiction, and I have to admit that it's going to be very strange not having this story around to write for and update.

Before I go any further, I want to say a extra special thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review. Opening my emails and seeing the alerts for reviews has brought a massive smile to my face every time I see them. I really appreciate you taking those extra moments to write a review telling me what you think of my story, especially those of you who reviewed faithfully through the entire story. Some of you may remember that earlier in the story I had set a goal to reach a hundred reviews by the end, and I'm very happy to say that you guys not only brought me to my goal but I'm actually getting to mark this as complete with 111 reviews!

I have a little more to say, but I'll wait until the end of this last chapter so that you can enjoy it:)

So for the last time in this story, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Blind Faith**

* * *

Mello-18

Matt-17

Near-16

* * *

Faith walked into a hospital with Ryuzaki on one side holding her hand and Near standing on her other side with his arm brushing hers.

It was officially her turn to undergo the surgery for hopefully returning her sight.

After so many years of waiting she was finally going to have a chance to see again. Faith was excited and scared on equal parts as the smell of antiseptic and the sound of wheelchairs and soft voices surrounded her.

Matt and Mello were both out with friends and would be visiting with Light, Sayu and Faith's parents once she came out of surgery.

They were planning on having Near wait to visit after she came out of surgery as well but the moment she told the boys that she finally next to go through the surgery Near had started obsessively researching statistics and had practically glued himself to her side during the day, following her around like a silent shadow while he randomly quoted statistics about the experimental stem cell surgery she would be undergoing.

"May I help you three?" A polite voice asked.

"Yes, my wife Yagami Faith is undergoing the experimental eye surgery today in hopes of regaining her sight. We will be seen by Dr Chan." Ryuzaki said.

"Of course. Take the elevator to floor five and get processed at the desk. You will be taken to a room and the prepping for your surgery will be started within the next hour.

Ryuzaki thanked the woman and the three of them headed upstairs. Faith got processed relatively quickly and was taken to her private room to change into a hospital gown and wait for being prepped for surgery.

As they sat in the room waiting Faith could hear Near pacing.

"Near, your going to wear a path in the floor before I even go into surgery. Come sit down." Faith said quietly.

The hospital bed depressed slightly next to Faith as Near took a seat.

"There is a chance that this surgery will have negetive effects and you will not regain your sight. Seven percent of those who do this surgery experience some sort of negetive effect from this procedure in their lifetime. Do you really want to do it?" Near asked, his usual monotone voice holding a hint of anxiety in it.

"Near, the chances of me coming out with my sight restored are significantly higher then something bad happening. This is the chance to see the world around me for the first time in twelve years. I can't give up this chance out of fear of what could happen."

Near was silent for a long time.

"I understand."

Faith smiled and placed a hand on Near's arm briefly before letting go. Ryuzaki, Faith and Near sat together in silence for a long while before the door opened and someone walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Chan and I'll be in charge of your surgery. Before we start do you have a preference to the first three people to see you after the surgery?"

"Yes. My husband Ryuzaki, Near and my twin brother Light."

"Alright then. We're ready to begin prepping now. Are you ready to start?"

Faith took a breath before smiling.

"Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

Faith came to after the surgery and before opening her eyes found that her eyes had been covered with a cloth mask.

"Ryuzaki!" She called out softly.

Instantly there was a large warm hand sliding into her own.

"Right here Faith."

"It's done?"

"Yes."

"When can I open my eyes."

"Near has gone to get the doctor." Ryuzaki said softly.

Faith waited, holding tightly to Ryuzaki's hand as they waited. She was more nervous now then she had been going into surgery.

"Where's Light?"

"Right here sis." Light's smooth voice came from her other side.

In the last four years since the Kira case Faith had finally stopped listening for the cruel quality in his voice that would signify the return of Kira. It had taken time but she no longer feared that part of him ever returning. She knew that he had gone back to being the brother she loved so much for good.

"Hi Light." Faith said with a small smile.

Moments later the door opened and two sets of steps walked in.

"Hello Yagami-san. I see your awake."

Faith nodded and she heard the steps approach her side.

"Alright. It's time to see if it worked. Near-san, please dim the lights."

Then two hands reached over and gently gripped the bottom of the mask.

"Please keep your eyes closed as I take off the mask until I say you can open them."

Faith closed her eyes and felt the mask slide off, exposing her eyelids to cool air.

"You may start opening your eyes, please do so slowly so that the light doesn't hurt them."

Faith nodded and began to oh so slowly open her eyes.

At first all she could see what bright and coloured blurs around her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, the blurs starting to gain shape.

"How's it going so far."

"I can see colour!" Faith whispered.

"Good! Keep on blinking and your vision will start to clear."

Faith nodded and blinked slowly, every time she opened her eyes the things around her were more clear.

Finally she gave one last blink and opened her eyes to see everything almost completely clear.

She gasped in delight as she first looked to her right to see Light looking down at her with a hopeful look in his honey brown eyes. Hair that was just a shade darker then his eyes was styled perfectly and straight white teeth that showed in his massive grin as he realized she could see him.

Faith turned her head to see Ryuzaki standing next to her, pale blue jeans, a white shirt and his black hair wild and untamed. His panda like eyes stared back at her and a warm smile flickered into his lips.

Faith then turned her head to look at Near who was gazing back with fear and excitement in his dark eyes. He wore white pyjamas and dove grey hair fell softly, framing the top of his face.

Faith let out a choked sob and opened her arms to him, laughing and crying at the same time as he almost ran across the floor and dropped down onto the bed, practically throwing himself into her arms and clutching her tightly.

"I can see! I can see all of you!" Faith sobbed and she held Near tightly and gazed up at her husband and twin brother through streaming eyes.

The door to her room was opened and her parents burst through the door, freezing only steps in as her mom raised a trembling hand out. Faith laughed and reached out towards her mom.

"I can see." She whispered.

Her mom began to cry, turning to bury her face into her dad chest.

Matt was the next to squeeze into the room, grinning widely and not a gameboy in sight, Sayu following closely behind him. When he saw her sitting on her bed looking around and actually seeing his smile only grew and he came over to lean down and hug her tightly as Near moved out of the way.

"So you can see now."

Faith nodded and Matt gave her a squeeze before stepping back.

Last to enter her room was Mello, looking nervous and excited. She smiled at him before glancing over at Matt, her eyes widening as Sayu looped her arms around Matt's waist and he draped a arm across her shoulders.

"When did that happen?!"

Matt went slightly pink although the massive grin on his face never dimmed.

"Uh, today."

Faith smiled softly as Sayu released Matt, looking at Faith nervously. Faith only exhaled a laugh as she met Matt's eyes and saw him recognize the approval in her look.

"Took you long enough to ask her out."

Laughter filled the room and Sayu ran over to embrace her tightly.

"I can't believe you can see!" She wailed.

Faith smiled and returned her embrace before releasing her little sister as she moved out of the way. Lastly she looked up at Mello who was staring at her awkwardly as he moved to stand right next to her.

"Glad the surgery worked. The cotton balls statistics were freaking me out there for a bit." He said with a shrug and a bashful expression on his face.

Faith shook her head with a sigh and reached down to pull him down into a hug. He went stiff for a half second before wrapping his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Faith had pity on Mello and released him moments later, chuckling as he stepped back with a hint of pink on his cheeks and stood next to Matt.

Then she looked up to see Light was still watching her with glassy eyes, sitting down on the bed next to her and pulling her into a hug, burying his head in her hair.

"You...you can see...I don't think I ever truly believed that this surgery would work. But, god, I so badly wanted it to work." He murmured, his voice choked and muffled by Faith's hair.

Faith's tears came faster and she turned her head to press her cheek against his collarbone. She hadn't truly been able to see him since she was ten, and the memories were of Light as Kira, that was not how her twin truly was.

"Hold it, I have something for you."

Sayu pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Light who in turn handed it to Faith. Faith accepted the piece of paper, reading the words 17th Birthday on the back before flipping it over only to gasp at the sight of a photo of Light standing with his arm around someone who looked so much like him.

A girl that had honey brown hair and warm brown eyes that were filled with laughter. Her head rested on Lights shoulder and their matching features were both bright and cheerful.

That's...me. That's you and me. On our birthday." Faith whispered.

"Yeah."

Her hand shook as she brushed a finger over the picture gently before turning to look at Light who was almost crying although he was smiling at her. Faith let out another sob before wrapping her arms tightly around Light's middle and burying her face in his shirt. His arms wrapped tightly around her and the siblings held each other tightly, revelling in the fact that after so long of living in darkness Faith could finally see the world around her once again.

Eventually Faith's emotions had been pulled back under control and she released the tight grip she had on her twin brother before relaxing into his side and looking up at Ryuzaki with teary eyes.

Ryuzaki sat down on the bed, facing her and reaching out a hand to brush hair behind her ears gently before cupping her cheek in his large hand. Faith smiled and leaned her head against his hand as she let out a long breath.

Reaching out, she grabbed his other hand, clutching it tightly. He smiled at her, tilting his head to the side slightly as he looked at her.

"I can see." She whispered.

Ryuzaki leaned in and kissed her gently, lingering for a moment before pulling back.

"You can see."

Faith laughed through her tears, reaching out her own hand to brush her fingers across his cheek.

"You still look like a panda."

Ryuzaki laughed and tightened his grip on her hand as Faith looked around at her family. Her twin brother sitting there with tears in his eyes as he rested his head against her's. Her parents watching with happy tears trickling down their cheeks.

Near sitting on the bed in front of her with one hand gripping the blanket over her as he watched her silently, face significantly calmer then before but still more open then usual. Matt standing with his arms looped around Sayu's waist. Mello leaning against the wall with his hands lazily hanging out of his pockets as he watched at Faith.

And Ryuzaki who's eyes were filled with emotion, joy, pride, excitement...

Love.

"No more blind Faith anymore, hmm?" Ryuzaki murmured with sparkle in his eyes.

Faith smiled. Her sight wasn't guaranteed to stay good forever, and as time passed she may even have her sight begin to fail until she was once more in a world of darkness. But if she got to see those she loved, for even just a day it would all be worth it.

"Yeah, no more blind Faith. I can finally see."

* * *

 _Hello again everyone!_

 _I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the end of Blind Faith. I did a lot of mental debating about how I wanted to end this, but I decided that I liked the idea of ending it this way. I personally think that by the time she was a senior her eyesight would be failing quite badly, but I felt that this was a ending that gave closer. I did quite a bit of research about whether experimental surgery would restore sight and discovered that stem cell surgery actually had worked, although it was definitely still experimental._

 _I would love to hear what you all thought of both this chapter and the story as a whole, so please take the time to review and tell me what you think. I would really really appreciate the feedback:)_

 _To throw one last question out to all if you, with the holidays coming up I know that plenty of fanfics put out a Christmas special, and I was wondering if that would be something you guys would like to see. I know that I put one out for Halloween and L's birthday, so I know that doing a Christmas one would be really fun, but I'd like to know if you would prefer this to be the closing and final chapter, or if you would like to see one more chapter looking at Christmas for the Lawliet family. If you guys decide you want a Christmas special, would you prefer to see one after Faith regained her sight, or one looking at her first Christmas with Melli, Matt and Near?_

 _Whether the Christmas special happens or not is completely in you lovely readers hands:) Let me know what you think either via review or PM!_

 _Now, before I close out I would like to give one last thank you to all of you, you are the best!_

 _And as I say goodbye, I shall close out with my "catchphrase" of sorts for my fanfiction:)_

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I comtimue to write stories!


	29. Christmas Chaos (Christmas Special pt1)

Hey everyone!

So this is the Christmas special I said that I would post! Or rather, the first part:) This is going to be a two-part special and I really hope you guys all enjoy! I've been having so much fun writing this special, the interactions between Faith and other characters has been really fun to write! This special will take place after Faith has regained her sight, so I hope you all enjoy this special being written from a new perspective for her.

The second part will be posted shortly after Christmas (or at least, Christmas for my timezone lol) so keep a eye out for for the next update!

* * *

 **Christmas Chaos (A Death Note Christmas Special Part One)**

* * *

Faith- 22

L- 27

Mello-18

Matt-17

Near-16

* * *

Faith was cuddled up under her covers, drifting pleasantly in that place between sleep and awake. Her room was quiet and although Ryuzaki was already gone, more then likely downstairs working on his cases, she was still comfortable and more then content to remain in her warm bed.

However, that peace was painfully short lived.

Outside of her room somewhere in the house she heard a thunk and a whirr, Faith opening one eye as she listened intently and tried to figure out what that was. Moments later there was a sound like a tiny engine being revved, followed by a positively girlish shriek. Both eyes were open now and she sat up wide eyed, staring at the closed door with dread and resignation.

"...YOU MORON YOU FORGOT THE LID!"

Faith let out a groan and tipped backwards, her back and head landing against the pillow as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was suddenly hit with a very strong urge to go back to sleep and pretend she had never woken up in the first place.

"MELLO! IT'S EVERYWHERE! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Matt's panicked shout made Faith grimace before burrowing deeper into her blankets and pulling the covers to her ears before stuffing her head under her pillow. Maybe if they couldn't see her they would think she wasn't here...

 **"FAITH!"**

The sound of her name being shouted by three panicked voices was accompanied by the sound of what sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding down the hallway before her door was thrown open and someone grabbed the pillow over her head and pulled it free.

"Faith you gotta get up!" Matt exclaimed.

Faith sat upright to see Matt standing at her side with wild eyes. Out in the hall she could hear Mello and Near shouting about something and with a tiny half-sob Faith climbed out of her bed, resigned to the fact that her day was about to start with complete and utter chaos.

"Who-...what's on your shirt? And in your hair?!"

Matt looked down at his shirt that had a strange gloopy substance splattered across the front.

"It doesn't matter! Come on!" He said hurriedly, throwing her pillow to the side and grabbing her arm, dragging her down the hall towards the kitchen where she could hear something whirring and the boys making some rather unmanly sounding shrieks.

"What on-...OH MY GOD!"

Nothing the boys had done in the past prepared her for the sight that met her eyes when she rounded the corner to the kitchen only to duck back behind the safety of a wall, watching wide eyed as strange gloop the colour of sesame paste was splattering around the room.

"TURN IT OFF YOU IDIOT!" Mello shrieked, hitting a impressive falsetto.

"I'm trying!" Near snapped back, his tone frantic as he slapped at a mixer without a lid that was currently spraying stuff everywhere.

"The plug!" Matt yelled and Near reached around, yanking the cord out of the wall.

Instantly the mixer powered down and the room fell quiet as the three boys let out a relieved sighs.

"What. The. Hell."

The deadly calm voice that sounded from the doorway reminded the three teens of the presence of Faith, their doombringer and simultaneously all three boys froze before turning slowly to face Faith as she stepped out from behind the fall to survey her kitchen.

"What, exactly, were you doing with my kitchen?" She questioned softly.

"...baking cookies?"

"Baking cookies." She echoed, a air of stunned disbelief in her tone as she gazed at the kitchen.

There was cookie dough everywhere. The walls were coated with it, her oven and dishwasher looked as though they had been bathed in it, the ceiling was coated and her island was dripping with it. Her fridge had escaped for the most part with just a few splatterers.

Her eyes fell to the floor which was coated with a mixture of raw cookie dough and flour that was pouring out of the flour bag tipped over on the island in a steady stream.

Finally her gaze landed on Mello, Matt and Near who stood in the centre of the mess. Near's usually pristine and white clothes were covered with raw cookie dough, although mercifully his hair was not since for some strange reason he was wearing a Santa hat. Mello was also covered, his black clothes somehow managing to change colour, although it looked like he had managed to keep it away from his face and hair for the most part

Matt was not so lucky. His grey sweats were utterly soaked in cookie dough and so were his socks. But worst of all was his hair, the raw dough was coating his hair, clinging tightly to the strands.

"I...I am at a loss for words. I did not think it was humanly possible to cause this much chaos while making cookies. I have been proven wrong." Faith said in a dazed voice as she slowly reached over and grabbed the phone, dialing the extension for Ryuzaki's line downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Hon, you need to get up here. You are not going to believe this."

* * *

The look on Ryuzaki's face when he saw the state of her kitchen would have been utterly comical had Faith not still been in shock.

"Do I want to know how this happened?" He finally asked, resting his thumb against his bottom lip as he survayed the room.

"Apparently they were trying to bake cookies. And now, they will be cleaning themselves up from the cookie. " Faith said firmly.

"I will return downstairs then.' Ryuzaki's decided, moving to step back and leave.

"Oh no you don't. Go get my cellphone for me first, I want a picture of this." Faith said, intercepting her husband.

"A PICTURE?!" Mello squawked.

Faith turned to him with a fierce look and his mouth clicked shut.

"You did this to my kitchen! It's only fair that I get a picture!"

Mello grumbled but grudgingly stayed still as Ryuzaki's returned with her small cellphone and glared mutinously at the camera as she snapped a picture.

"This is going to be my new wallpaper." She said teasingly, finally starting to recover from her shock.

Mello snarled and Faith laughed as she looked over at the clock.

"Well, the cleaners certainly will be delighted with the extra bonus they receive for having to clean this." Faith said with a good natured sigh before looking over at the boys.

"Go clean up in your bathrooms. Just pile your dirty clothes in the corner of your bathroom to be picked up by the housekeeper." Faith looked up at Matt who reached up to touch his hair with a grimace.

"You might need some help getting that out. Go ahead and change and then I'll help you work that out of your hair."

"You'll help me clean this up? A free hair massage! Sweet!"

Mello rolled his eyes at his auburn haired friend and shoved past him, the three of them hurried off to their bedroom and leaving Faith and Ryuzaki alone at the mouth of the kitchen. They stood motionless for a few moments, staring at the room in silence before Faith turned to Ryuzaki. Another beat of silence then Faith burst into laughter, doubling over as she clutched her middle.

"T-they covered the kitchen in cookie dough! H-how did they even make that much of a mess?!" Faith gasped out, tipping sideways to lean against Ryuzaki who twitched in surprise at the sudden contact.

"Shall we watch the surveillance tape later?" Her husband asked.

"Absolutely."

They shared a laugh before Ryuzaki wished her luck and left, returning back downstairs to work. He had just gotten back from a trip overseas to solve a case and had a lot of solve-from-home cases he needed to take care of before Christmas.

Mere minutes passed before there was a click as the cleaning staff let themselves in with the staff key. When they saw Faith waiting for them the two staff members exchanged looks of mild dread.

"Did one of the guys make a mess with a experiment again?" Loli, the older of the two siblings that cleaned her house hesitantly questioned.

Faith's lips twitched before she gestured to the kitchen and the staff members eyes bugged out of their heads.

"What happened?!" Stephan asked, his jaw hanging agape.

Faith giggled softly.

"A cookie baking catastrophe. You guys will be getting extra pay for this." Faith assured them.

The staff members exchanged looks before Loli nodded and gave a good natured sigh.

"We'll get started then Yagami-san."

Faith smiled warmly as she walked away to let the cleaners do their job. She could hear Mello muttering from out in the hall and had to swallow a laugh as she went to her room and looked through her drawers until she found a old comb that had been given to her and she had never used due to disliking the feel of the handle. It would be perfect for combing the bits of raw cookie out of the gamers hair.

"HEY FAITH! CAN YOU HELP ME GET THE DOUGH OUT NOW?!" Matt hollered from his room.

With another muffled laugh she hurried down the hall to his room, pushing open the door to see Matt standing in the door of his bathroom looking slightly disgruntled as he flicked tiny bits of raw dough off his bare shoulder.

"I can't put on a shirt unless I want cookie dough getting into it. As it is I think my other sweatshirt might be ruined."

Faith laughed and followed him to the bathroom where he looked at her expectantly.

"How do I get this stuff out of my hair?"

"Kneel down in front of the tub and let your head hang over so I can reach your hair. Do you have shampoo I can use on you?"

He nodded and grabbed a shampoo bottle from his shower before tossing it to Faith who somehow managed to catch it. When she looked back up at him she did so in the perfect timing, watching as a piece of cookie dough slid down his bangs directly in front of is face to cling to the ends of his hair and hang back in forth.

Faith's face went slightly red as she attempted to hold back her laughter, but she ended up losing the battle when Matt crossed his eyes to stare at the cookie dough as it released Matt's bangs to land on the end of his nose with a wet plop.

""Y-you look like one of those dogs who have a treat on the end of their nose and are going cross eyed staring at it until they're allowed to eat it!"

Matt stopped staring at the dough and shot her a black look.

"Don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one who did this to your hair." Faith said mildly as she gestured for him to sit down next to the large tub.

He did as gestured and leaned back against it, tipping his head over the lip as she knelt at his side, examining his hair intently.

"What did you do, stick your head in the mixer as you turned it on?"

Matt grumbled someone intelligible and she grinned as she grabbed the shower head that was attached to a holder next to the faucet.

"I still don't understand the point of buying a tub with a shower head when you have a shower not even three feet away." Faith muttered to herself.

"...I tried to cover the opening with my hands as Near tried to turn off the mixer." Matt suddenly said from below her as Faith adjusted the tempature of the water before using the shower head to soak Matt's hair.

"What?"

"You asked me how I got it in my hair. I was panicking because I thought you would freak if it got all over the kitchen so I tried to cover the top with my hands and acidentally directed the cookiedough through a small gap in my hands and into my hair. That's when I leaped back and it got all over the kitchen."

"So you were the one who shrieked." Faith deduced, working the shampoo into his cookie coated hair and watching with slight amusement as Matt relaxed at the sensation before stiffening and glaring up at her once again.

"I didn't shriek. I shouted."

Faith laughed.

"You know, you could have simply put the lid on the mixer to stop it from spraying. For geniuses you guys are awful at baking."

Matt snorted and closed his eyes before they shot open again and he jerked up with a yelp as cool water accidentally splashed onto his chest and face.

"Oy!"

"Sorry." She murmured distractedly, focused on his hair as she began to slowly work the comb through the ends, getting the cookie dough out.

Matt gave a dramatic sigh before suddenly reaching back and batting at the hand that was holding the shower head, causing it to jerk and splash her with water.

"HEY!" She cried as water soaked into the collar of her navy fuzzy pyjamas that she realized she still hadn't changed our of.

"And these were warm too..." She grumbled. "Oh, Light called last night. He wants to know if you and Mello want to come Christmas shopping with him and I this afternoon. I waited for you and Mello to come home yesterday but once midnight rolled around I couldn't stay up any longer to ask you."

Then she glanced down at him.

"Speaking of which, I think I'm going to be establishing a new rule. If your going to be out later then eleven you need to call and give a time when you think you will be home."

Matt nodded before smiling up at her slightly.

"Yeah, we'll do that. Mello might grump but he'll do it as well. And to answer your question, yes I'd be happy to come with you guys. Will L or Near be coming?"

"No, Ryuzaki has a lot of work that he wants to get done before Christmas, plus he isn't fond of the Christmas chaos, he prefers having personal space. And you already know about Near's social anxiety so it probably isn't all that surprising that he isn't coming. Anyway, I'm almost done, then you should probably take a shower and really wash your hair to get out any oily residue once I get all the dough out."

"Hmm...hey Faith?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this? Not that I don't appreciate it, but I am capable of doing it myself if nessesary."

Faith smiled.

"What, and miss the chance to play with your hair? Your hair is silky and fun to play with, and it would be more difficult for you to get it out when you can't see the top of your head. It's much easier for someone to get the dough out and then leave you to finish washing your hair."

Faith finished with a triumphant sound as she did one last rinse of his now cookie dough free hair. She placed the comb on a little rack in the tub to dry before putting the shower head back on it's holder and standing, handing Matt a towel as he stood up next to her. He grinned and lowered his head, shaking it roughly from side to side and laughing as Faith yelped and leapt back from the sudden spray of cold water.

"Matt!"

The teen that had become like one of her little brothers simply took a mock threatening step forward, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"My hair can soak up a impressive amount of water. I'm sure I've got enough in there to at least get you a little wet."

Faith shook her head and backed away, her soft laugh filling the area as she fled from his room and out into the hall.

"Get ready so that we can go to the mall you brat!" She called to him, her eyes glittering with amusement.

His chortles echoed out into the hall and she shook her head with a fond smile before walking down the hall towards her room.

"What's that about the mall?"

Faith glanced over to see Mello walk out of his room, seeming slightly better tempered then he had earlier.

"Light called last night to see if you and Matt wanted to go to the mall with us. I just asked Matt and he said yes, are you going to come as well?"

Mello started to shake his head before pausing as he glanced at the Christmas decoration on the wall behind her.

"Hey...isn't this your first time going to the stores since they've been decorated for Christmas and you've regained your sight?"

Faith nodded, brows furrowed in puzzlement at his question.

"Yes it is. Why?"

He opened his mouth before closing it and simply shrugging.

"Just curious. And yeah, I'll come. I have nothing better to do anyways."

Faith smiled brightly at hearing that.

"Really? Awesome! I'll go get changed so we can go!"

* * *

"So who's car are we taking?" Matt asked Mello as the three of them walked into the underground parking lot.

"Is Light supposed to pick us up or something?" Mello asked Faith, ignoring Matt's questions.

"No, we're meeting him there." Faith answered, glancing around.

"Exactly...so who's car are we taking?" Matt asked again.

Mello was quiet for a moment as they reached where their vehicles were sitting before pausing and turning to look at Faith.

"I have a idea. You take your car...and I'll take Faith on my motorcycle."

"WHAT?!" Faith and Matt shouted at the same time.

Mello smirked.

"You heard me. You've been on my baby with me, Ryuzaki went on it with me once when I bribed him with a specialty strawberry cheesecake and wouldn't tell him where I got it, heck Near's even ridden on it once with me! Faith needs a chance."

Faith gaped at him before transferring her look over to the powerful and rather large black motorcycle that was parked several feet away.

"You want me, to get on that?!"

Mello smirked again.

"Yes."

Faith's eyes widened and she stared at the black bike that had become Mello's life since he got it.

"I don't know..."

"I want to take you to the mall on it. You don't have to ride back with me if you don't want to, but I'd like to take you just for one trip."

Faith paused before glancing up at Mello. His tone was almost hopeful. She saw a glint of...something in his eyes. Something more warm and soft then usual.

"You know what? I have Life insurance. Let's do this."

Mello appeared startled for a moment before he gave a small smile.

"Awesome. You'll fit the smaller helmet perfectly, come on."

Faith followed him over to his motercycle where there was a steel cabinet bolted to the wall behind. He pulled a set of complex shaped keys out from his jacket pocket and unlocked the cabinet before withdrawing a blue helmet and turning to Faith, reaching over and gently placing it over her head. It fit comfortably enough, although it felt weird.

The sounds became greatly muted and she stood still as Mello adjusted the straps and buckles under her neck and shifted the helmet until he seemed satisfied and grabbed his own helmet.

"Can you hear me?"

When Mello's voice crackled in her ear Faith nearly jumped a mile and she heard the teen in front of her chuckle softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You have a speaker inside your helmet so that we can communicate. I turned it on when I adjusted your helmet."

"A speaker? That's convenient."

A huff of amusement and Mello reached back into the cabinet to withdraw a jacket and held it out to Faith.

"So you don't get cold."

Faith accepted the jacket and pulled it on, doing it up as he locked up his cabinet before watching through the visor as Mello swung onto his bike and turned it on, the motorcycle revving to life. Faith paled slightly. She couldn't believe she was doing this. The crazy things she did for her family...

"Go ahead and swing on behind me."

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Mello turning back to look at her as he spoke. Faith examined the back of the bike where she was supposed to sit before going over and carefully climbing on behind Mello, shifting until she was sitting fully in her seat.

"Where do I hold on?"

"Either to me or to the gas tank in front of me." Mello told her.

Faith examined both options before loosely looping her arms around Mello's waist and looking over at a smirking Matt who was leaning against his car with a slightly terrified expression.

"Don't worry, Mello's an ace driver on that thing. A couple of the guys we used to go to school with had motorcycles and I would never trust my life to any of them, but I've ridden with Mello plenty of times before and he drives like a intelligent human being. You'll be safer on that motorcycle then you even would be in a taxi."

"G-good to know." Faith muttered.

Suddenly the motorcycle began to move, making Faith yelp slightly and Mello chuckle again.

"Relax. I'm not going to pull any stunts, especially with a passenger."

Faith took a deep breath and let it out as he carefully pulled out of his parking spot and they rumbled slowly through the garage to the entrance where the parking garage manager opened the gates for them. Faith tensed in preparation as Mello prepared to pull onto the street, the large motorcycle under her rumbling through her body.

"Oh my god!"

Faith's shriek was accompanied by a suddenly bone-crushing grip around Mello's waist and Faith's helmet pressed into his back as she attempted not to hyperventilate.

"Too fast! Yeah waaaay to fast! Fast, really fast. I am going to die on this thing fast." Faith chanted in a high pitched whisper.

She could feel Mello vibrating with laughter but ignored him in preference for praying to God that she would survive this ride. Suddenly the bike turned and began to slow to a much more calm and leisurely pace. Faith did not lift her head or loosen her grip, but she was now capable of thinking thoughts about things other then her impending doom.

"Mello! Matt said you drove like a sane person and you said you would be careful! That was way above the speed limit!"

Mello laughed again.

"Actually, that was the speed limit. The limit was 40km like it is in all the urban areas in Tokyo, I was going exactly forty while all the cars were going faster. If I had gone any slower I would have been a road hazard. I'm going slow now because I'm on a empty side road and I can go slower while you get accustom to the feeling of being on the bike."

Faith blinked, staring fixedly at the black leather coat through her visor.

"Promise?"

"You sound like a kid making their parent promise to get them candy. How can a twenty two year old woman possibly achieve that little-child soft innocent tone?!"

Faith pointedly ignored his statement and he gave a soft snort of amusement before speaking again.

"Hey, you should lift your head. I think you'll really like the view you get on the back of a bike."

Faith contemplated that suggestion for a moment before slowly raising her head and glancing hesitantly to her right. Almost instantly she forgot her hesitation as she realized they were passing a green space and her head shot up as she looked around eagerly.

"This is beautiful!"

"Right?"

Faith bobbed her head in a nod and slowly started looking around, her body slowly relaxing as she took in her surroundings. In a car you were able to see most of your surroundings and enjoy them to a degree, but being on the back of the bike like this was amazing.

"Wow..."

"Yeah. But uh, Faith?"

"Yes?"

"You mind loosening your grip just a tad? For such a little person you have a iron grip and it sort of feels like your trying to force me to regurgitate my breakfast."

Faith blinked in confusion before giving a soft oh and loosening the death grip she had around his waist.

"Sorry."

Mello laughed and sped up slightly, Faith tensing before relaxing again.

"I'm going to pull back out onto the Main Street again so we can get to the mall. You okay with that?"

Faith gave a hesitant sound of agreement and Mello picked up more speed before turning and taking them right onto a Main Street. Faith watched the cars whip by them wide-eyed and finally had to close her eyes and simply lean with Mello as they drove. Her heart was threatening to put her into cardiac arrest if she watched those cars passing them.

"Your closing your eyes, aren't you?"

Faith nodded against where her head was resting on his coat and she heard him snicker through the helmet.

"Thought so. Eh, your doing better then Near did. It took both Matt and I to peel him off the back of my coat, you'd think someone had glued him there."

"Was that the day that Near holed himself up in his room and started obsessively researching motorcycle accident statistics?"

"Yeah. It was his own fault, I never pushed him to ride it. I only offered."

Faith shook her head slightly with a grin. Although there was no longer quite the level of animosity between the two of them that there had been when they first arrived they still had a highly entertaining love-hate relationship.

"We're here." Mello suddenly announced, the bike slowing.

Faith looked up to see he had pulled into the parking lot, watching the cars they passed as he pulled through to the underground parking. He made his way down a couple of isles before slowing and pulling into a empty spot right next to Matt and Light who were leaning up against Matt's car.

"Matt wasn't kidding, you really did ride with Mello on a motorcycle!" Light laughed, watching as Mello braced his feet and stopped the bike.

"Go ahead and climb off." Mello said as the rumblings of his bike ceased.

Faith braced her hands on his shoulders and clumsily swung off, only to catch her leg and squeak as she found herself falling. Before she could hit the ground two strong hands grabbed her, catching her before she could make contact with the dirty cement.

"Nice dismount."

Faith tilted her head back and shot a mild glare up at the upside-down face of Matt who grinned at her.

She simply sniffed at him and he cheerfully pushed her upright, helping steady her as she stared down at her legs.

"My legs feel strange. Almost like I'm still moving." She observed.

"Yeah, some people get that when they ride on motorcycles." Mello commented as he put the kickstand down and pulled his helmet off before coming over and undoing hers, gently tugging it off her head and going over to his bike to open a compartment with his key and stick them inside.

"That's handy."

He nodded and Faith turned to Light who was grinning.

"Who would have guessed that you'd actually challenge that fear."

Faith turned slightly pink.

"That was when I was nine!"

"And ten, and eleven, and twelve, and thirteen, and..."

Faith swatted at him and her brother jumped out of the way with a massive grin.

"...and fourteen and-"

"Stop that! I get the point!" Faith squawked.

"What fear?" Matt asked, interrupting them.

"Nothin-"

"Our family went to a racetrack when we were nine and a couple of the cars spun out during the race, colliding and turning into a smushed pile of metal that was soon added to by a third car. Once the drivers got out one of the cars even exploded. Faith was horrified and when she found out it was because of the speeds they were going she developed this weird fear of fast moving vehicles. Ask her to go on a roller coaster? Not happening. She swore that she would never go on any dangerous vehicle that could go that fast, especially racecars or motorcycles."

All eyes turned to Faith who blushed and glared at light.

"It was a stupid phobia and I got over it long ago."

"Not that long ago, you refused to watch the races with Matt and I not even three months ago."

"That was because of the cars? I thought Faith said it was because of the swearing." Matt commented.

"The swearing? Please, she lives with Mello doesn't she?" Light scoffed.

"OY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Mello snarled, making Faith roll her eyes despite her embarrassment.

"It means that you could swear the ears off a sailor." She said dryly before turning to Light and poking his stomach, making him hiss and scuttle back as he wrapped a arm protectively around his torso.

"Hey! Don't do that. I was working out yesterday and my muscles are sore!"

"I know, that's why I did it."

Light opened his mouth to snark at her but Mello spoke before he could.

"So now that you've ridden on the motorcycle, what do you think?"

Faith pondered that for a moment.

"I liked it when we were going on the side roads, but I really didn't like the main roads with the cars whipping by us. I'd happily go with you if you were exploring country roads on that thing though."

Mello nodded with a slight smile.

"Well if I ever decide to do that I'll be sure to take you with me."

Faith grinned and Matt groaned before flinging a arm around Mello and another around Faith as he leaned between them.

"Hey! Are we going to go shopping or are we going to stand around talking?!"

Everyone laughed at the impatient gamer and Light reached forward to ruffle Matt's hair, making the auburn haired teen pull his head back with a indiginant sound.

"Lets go shopping."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	30. Christmas Blessings (Xmas Special pt2)

Hey everyone!

This is the second, and last, part of the Blind Faith Christmas Special^_^ I hope you all enjoyed part one, and that you all truly enjoy part two as well! This was a fun little Christmas special to write, and I had great fun tying up a couple of loose ends in this last chapter.

This will be the last special, holiday or otherwise, that will be posted for Blind Faith. I believe that this is the perfect place to permanently end the story. I would like to thank you all once again for supporting this story. I am actually going to be posting the last chapter at the 200 favourites mark! That is extremely exciting and encouraging for me and I'm so very happy that so many people have enjoyed this story! Thank you everyone^_^

I really hope you all enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

 **Christmas Blessings**

* * *

Faith- 22

L- 27

Mello-18

Matt-17

Near-16

* * *

The four of them headed towards the escalator as a group, staying close together as they tried to wade through the masses. It was packed with people, even on the escalator they were squished in with perfect strangers. When Faith got onto the escalator behind Light she felt Mello push her close to Light as Matt and Mello caged her in on each side.

As they rode up to the first level of the mall Faith waited eagerly for her first sight of the mall that would be decorated for Christmas. She pictured a few banners set up, some wreaths on the walls and Christmas music.

What met her eyes however when everything finally came into view was so much better.

"Oh...!" She gasped in delight.

There were massive sparking red banners that hung from the massive ceilings in the middle of everything all the way to partway between the second floor of the mall and the first. Glittering lights were wrapped around the railings on every floor of the mall and there were snowflake window clings that were stuck to the glass part of the railing.

"It's so pretty..." Faith whispered in awe, her eyes shiny as she took on the decorations with the child-like joy of someone who was seeing something for the first time.

"This is why I came." She distantly heard Mello mutter from behind her, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Look at the lights! Ooh and the hanging decorations! I bet the food court looks amazing, oh and the Christmas display!"

They climbed off the escalator, Faith slowly wandering off the escalator as she oohed at the decorations and the four of them started down the right side of the floor, looking at the shops and how crowded they were. Faith kept on getting separated from the others as she stared around her at the decorations.

Finally Light gave a cross between a laugh and a sigh and grabbed her hand, tugging her over next to him before hooking her hand in his elbow like he had done when she was blind and continuing to stroll down the walkway.

"Now I won't lose you. You're more distractible then Sayu." Light teased.

Faith took her attention off of her surroundings long enough to blow a raspberry at her brother in a move of utter childishness before returning to gawking at the decorations and grinning slightly as Mello and Matt burst into laughter.

"Wow, so mature Faith." Light said with a sigh, sounding a tiny bit disgruntled.

"Like you're any better. You amuse yourself by picking arguments with Mello who's four years younger then you." Faith shot back.

"Meh."

Faith laughed before pulling Light to a stop in front of the Disney Store, Matt bumping into her back and Mello just stopping himself from running into them.

"Ooh let's go in here! Look at how decorated it is!"

"Disney?! That's for kids!" Mello scoffed.

"Are you kidding?! Kingdom Hearts man, it's one of the best games and that's Disney! I vote we go in." Matt countered, poking Faith and Light repeatedly in the shoulders to get them moving forward.

They walked into the store and were almost slammed with a wall of noise as little kids ran around the store shouting and screaming as harried parents moved around trying to get last minute presents before Christmas tomorrow.

"I cannot believe I came to the mall on Christmas Eve. I think I'm losing my mind." Mello muttered as he followed them through the store.

"Are you guys really planning on shopping today?" Matt asked as they looked around them.

"No, I have everything." Faith said cheerfully.

"Not really. If I see something extra for inexpensive I might, but I really just came to wander."

Soon they had left the store and the group of them wandered through the mall, going in and out of different stores and admiring the decorations and gifts that were being sold. Several times one of the guys had to grab Faith before she could wander off because of how enamoured by the decorations and lights she was. It was kind of funny when she thought about it, she was acting like Matt in a videogame store.

Lunch time rolled around and they stopped in the food court, getting some snacks, each person from a different restaurant before all sitting at the table and sharing them around.

"Well, I still have a few more presents to wrap before tomorrow, and I'm going with Mariana to her Christmas Eve family dinner since they do their formal holiday dinner the night before so I should probably get home."

Faith nodded and gave Light a quick hug.

"Thanks for suggesting this Light, I had a great time. The lights were beautiful."

He smiled and rested a hand on her head for a moment before getting up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow when you come over for Christmas Dinner." He said with a wave as he strolled away.

Faith turned back to face Matt and Mello once he had left, leaning down to take a sip of her drink before speaking.

"Was there anywhere else you wanted to go?"

Both boys shook their heads and Faith stretched before standing.

"Alright, why don't we head home then? You guys can go ahead and hang out with friends or whatever you wish, just so long as you drop me off at home." Faith said, helping gather their food packages and throwing them in their proper bins before the three of them left the mall.

"I'll head out from here, I want to go driving for a bit." Mello stated as they rode the escalator down.

"Sounds good. Be safe as always, and please be home by nine tonight. I'd really like to relax tonight as a family."

Mello rolled his eyes but the hint of a smile on his face told Faith that he wasn't bothered by her words.

"Yeah, yeah. You only tell me to be safe every time I go. I'll be home by nine, don't worry."

They walked off the escalator once it reached the underground parking and as soon as they reached Matt's car and Mello's motorcycle, Mello quickly unlocked his helmet storage and pulled his helmet on before doing it up and climbing on, starting it up and saluting before pulling out and rumbling away.

"Some guys get motorcycles to look badass but don't have a personality to back it up, but that bike is only a extension of his personality. Man am I glad that I'm his friend and not his enemy." Matt commented as he unlocked his car and they climbed in.

Faith laughed, clicking her seatbelt in place and relaxing as Matt pulled out, his punk rock cd playing in the background.

"So do you really have a fear of motorcycles?" Matt asked, glancing at her before focusing back on the road in front of him.

"Yes. Well, I did. I'm still leery about them, but after riding on the side roads with Mello I wouldn't call it fear anymore."

"If you were scared, why did you ride on one?"

Faith smiled slightly.

"Mello was hiding it well, but he was really wanting to take me on his motorcycle. It's very important to him and I guess he wanted to show it to me since he never got to when he first got it since I was blind. And I'm willing to face fear for family."

Matt exhaled a soft laugh.

"It's kind of creepy how well you read us all. You always know when Mello's actually feeling something then pure baddassery and "I'm too cool-ness", you can tell when Near's not feeling well and you can always figure out when something is wrong for me and I'm faking being cheerful. It's like you're a freaky mindreading psychic."

"What a flattering comparison." Faith said dryly, making Matt laugh as they drove down the road.

"You're welcome."

Faith shook her head with a grin before falling quiet and enjoying the music. She truly loved how close she had become with the boys. With her family.

* * *

Faith was bundled under her blankets with her head buried in her pillow, as she slept peacefully under her covers.

"Faith. Wake up."

She whined softly as she was gently shaken awake, trying to move away from the being disturbing her sleep.

"Mmmhm...goway." She mumbled.

"No, we need to get up." A male voice whispered in her ear, her shoulder being shaken once again.

Faith groaned before rolling over and tiredly opening her eyes to see Ryuzaki crouched on the bed next to her.

"What is it?"

"We need to get up."

His serious tone jolted Faith mostly out of her sleepy state and she sat up straight, concern in her eyes.

"Why? What happened?'

"12:00 am this morning happened. That means that today is now Christmas. We must get up so we may exchange gifts and partake of the strawberry confections that Watari bought." Ryuzaki stated, pulling the warm blankets away from Faith.

Or rather, attempting to pull the blankets away.

The moment he tried Faith let out a growl, startling Ryuzaki enough that he paused momentarily and gave her the chance to roll herself up like a burrito until the blankets were fully wrapped around her and all that was visible was a head that poked out the top and glared at Ryuzaki.

"You woke me up for that?! I thought something was actually wrong! It's only seven o'clock, I doubt all the boys are even up! Leave me alone!"

"Faith..."

"Grrr. My sleeping time." Was Faith's response as the head vanished into the bundle of blankets.

Ryuzaki watched for a moment before he smiled slightly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing and slouching his way over to the other side of the bed. He peered down at her for a moment before reaching down and sliding his arms under where he could tell her knees were and the other where the shape of the shoulders could be seen, effortlessly lifting the blanket bundle off the bed.

"Put me down!" Faith squawked from inside, her voice indigent albeit muffled.

"Hmm...I do not believe I will. You wish to stay warm and bundled, I wish to start Christmas, so we will compromise. I will start Christmas and you will join me while bundled in blankets."

Faith was carried out into the living room and set on the couch as Ryuzaki turned on the Christmas tree lights and shuffled to the kitchen where he began making a hot chocolate for Faith.

She sat there dosing until a two doors down the hall slammed open and someone came thundering down the hall.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS BABY!" Matt shouted as she watched him take a running leap onto one of the chairs and flop there for a moment, then sitting up and grinning down the hall.

"Yo Near! Perk up a little, Christmas is a day of cheer!"

Faith glanced over to roll her eyes with a soft sigh as she watched a bright eyed Mello strutting down the hall as he pulled a half asleep on his feet Near by the collar along with him.

"Morning all." Mello greeted in a unusually cheerful tone.

Near grunted and Faith shot him a sympathetic look before untucking part of her blanket from around her and holding it open for him. Near gave a tired yawn and climbed up onto the couch next to her, accepting the blanket as he leaned his head sleepily against the back of the couch.

"Good morning Mello, Matt, Near." Ryuzaki greeted them as he walked over to Faith and handed her the cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

Faith accepted the cup gratefully and took a sip, letting out a content sigh.

"Alright, shall we start with the stockings?" Faith asked.

The three boys nodded eagerly, Near even perking up at the mention of stockings. Faith was still getting used to the western/English holiday that she had never celebrated as a child.

Near wriggled out from under the blanket and accepted his white and black stocking that Ryuzaki handed him and Faith watched as the boys began to pull different items out of the stocking. Chocolate oranges for all three of them, some various snacks and goodies, a new book for each of them, a toy store gift card for Near, a gift card for a store that sold extra accessories for motorcycles for Mello, and a gift card to a video game store for Matt. All basic gifts, but all smaller heartfelt ones to allow them to cover off anything they really wanted but didn't get for Christmas.

"Can I play Santa this year?" Matt asked excitedly.

Ryuzaki nodded and Matt rubbed his hands with a gleeful noise before dropping down next to the tree and pulling a gift out of the back with a grin.

"Santa is in the house people, this gift is from Ryuzaki and Faith and it goes to Near."

Near accepted the bag and opened it eagerly only for his eyes to widen at the sight of the puzzle cube in his hands.

"It's a 6x6 Master Ghost Cube. I've been wanting one since I found out about it. They are nearly impossible to solve." Near murmured.

"That looks freaking hard." Matt observed, moving over to Near so he could peer down at the object.

Faith smiled as Near began to instantly go to work on the puzzle, his eyes bright and focused.

"While king of twisty puzzles goes to work on that, this next one goes to Mello." Matt said grandly, handing a long package to Mello who accepted and instantly went to work tearing off the wrapping paper in anticipation.

"It's a hunting rifle! The one that I've been saving for!" Mello exclaimed, lifting the gleaming gun out of the box it had been sitting in and running his hand along the barrel.

Matt let out a whistle, giving a impressed nod as he looked at the gun.

"That things awesome." He observed.

Mello looked over at Faith and Ryuzaki with a rare wide grin.

"I love this! Thanks!"

"You are welcome Mello." Ryuzaki said calmly.

"Next is for me!" Matt crowed before diving into the pile of gifts and finding his. He pulled it out and quickly removed the paper before opening the box, his eyes widening at the sight of the collectors edition of the first Zelda game for the Nintendo gaming system sitting in the box, along with several collectors figurines.

"The Hyrule Fantasy: Legends of Zelda 1! I can't believe you guys found this! How did you-...this is amazing!"

Matt's eyes glowed with excitement as he lifted the first edition game out of the box and turned it over in his hands gently.

Faith was watching with a smile when Near shifted next to her and she looked over to see him put aside the Master Ghost Cube to focus all his attention on Matt.

"Shall you hand Faith and Ryuzaki their gifts from us?" He enquired.

Matt tore his eyes away from the game and placed it back in the box before turning back to the tree.

"Right. So this one is for Ryuzaki..." He said, picking up a box and putting it in front of Ryuzaki who studied the box with interest.

"And this is for Faith." He proclaimed, handing a smaller and more flat package to Faith who accepted with a smile.

Ryuzaki opened his first, removing the paper with painstaking care before opening the box and allowing a very small smile to spring to life as he reached down into the box and withdrew a large book filled with recipes for any strawberry dessert you could think of. Recipes like all sorts of cultural dishes and complex desserts.

"These will be very interesting to learn how to make." Ryuzaki observed, flipping through the book with interest before leaning down and withdrawing a blank notebook.

"For recording any experimental variations that you might make." Near explained quietly.

"I appreciate this. Thank you boys."

Matt grinned and all eyes turned to Faith who looked down at her present and carefully unwrapped it, her eyes widening as she looked at the box and realized what she was holding.

"You guys bought me-..."

"It's the latest iPad. So you can have all your music and you can have documents with you on the go shared from your laptop. You can do anything on it." Mello explained, tearing himself away from his gun long enough to watch her open the gift and explain.

"It will allow voice to text like your phone for when you need to record a quick memo, and you can handwrite notes as well and have them convert to writing. It has a calendar that can sync to ours so when we input something into the calendar, and you can reserve dates so that we can't accidentally plan things on that day if something important is happening."

Faith was grinning widely as she carefully pulled the lid off the box and admired the rose gold iPad in her lap.

"This is a wonderful gift! I can't wait to start working with this! Thank you." Faith said with a wide grin, reaching over and hugging a startled Near before standing and hugging Matt and a protesting Mello.

"Glad you guys like the gifts, it took us a while to figure out the perfect presents." Matt said cheerfully. "Now...let's open the rest!"

* * *

That afternoon they spent watching as the boys opened the rest of the gifts under the tree, joined by Watari who had become a staple part of their Christmas days. They gave Watari their family gift, a trip for to England for a month so he could visit his sister and her family in Liverpool whom he rarely saw.

After presents they all enjoyed a leisurely lunch before gathering around in the living room and enjoying each other's company as they explored their new gifts. They enjoyed the peace while all anticipating that evening when they would all go to her parents home to eat Christmas dinner.

Four o'clock finally came around and Faith led the procession of Ryuzaki, the three boys and Watari down the car and sat impatiently next to Ryuzaki as they drove to her parents. Once they finally arrived Faith was the first to reach the door of her parents home and eagerly knocked, waiting as she heard Sayu shout something and the door was opened by her younger sister.

"Nee-chan! Come in!" Her sister said with a warm smile, stepping aside as Faith entered the main hall with the five males behind her.

"Thanks imouto."

As she removed her shoes and coat she studied her younger sister. Sayu had always been the excitable and jumpy one of the family, but in the last couple years she had mellowed out a little bit. She was still cheerful and optimistic, but not so over exuberant. Her sister was turning into a young adult.

"Is there something on my face nee-chan? You've got the oddest look." Sayu asked, breaking into Faith's thoughts.

Faith shook her head and reached over, giving Sayu and gentle half-hug before walking towards the kitchen.

"No, it's fine. I'll go see what moms doing."

She entered the kitchen and looked around, seeing that the table was already set and everything was ready for dinner.

"Is dad picking up our order?" Faith questioned, noting the lack of friend chicken on the dinner table.

"No dear, Mariana is picking it up on her way." Her mother said before smiling over at Faith and embracing her quickly.

"Oh is Light with her?"

"Nope. I'm behind you."

Faith turned quickly before laughing at her brother who stood behind her smirking, hands buried in his jean pockets.

"You wore the sweater." She observed with a grin, studying the stylish burgundy sweater he was wearing.

"So are you. Who would have guessed that the matching sweaters Sayu bought for us as a joke would actually go to use."

Faith looked down at her own female cut of the burgundy sweater and laughed softly.

"Yeah. You'd think that since we aren't identical we would have escaped same clothing bought for us." She commented.

"Right?"

Faith nodded before pausing and staring at her bother for a moment. He was twitchy, and his hands kept on playing with something in his pocket.

"Light...what are you up to?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it before rolling his eyes.

"So suspicious. I'm not up to anything."

"Liar. What's wrong?"

Light hesitated before reaching out and grasping her arm.

"Come on, you left something in my car last time we went for lunch. It's up in my old room since I stopped by here before heading home." Light suddenly said, towing her behind him as he walked towards the stairs.

"Light..."

He didn't respond and with a confused glance over her shoulder at her mom who simply shrugged Faith followed Light up the stairs to his old room. He let go once they entered the room and she dropped down on the corner of his old bed as he closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

"What's with you?" Faith asked again.

Light opened his eyes and shrugged before walking over and dropping down next to her, flopping back so he was lying partially on the bed.

"Do you ever miss how things used to be?"

Faith blinked.

"Huh?"

"Before the Kira case, before grade school was over...before we grew up."

Faith thought for a moment, flopping back so that they were laying partially on the bed side by side.

"Sometimes. I miss how simple things were back then. Sometimes I miss being able to get up on Saturday mornings so that you, me and Sayu could all cuddle together under a massive blanket while you guys watched cartoons. I miss being able to goof off with you every day."

Then Faith smiled, a soft and slightly melancholy smile.

"I do miss things from the past...but I would never go back. Because of the future I have a husband who I love with all my heart and who cherishes me, I have three aggravating and awesome new younger brothers who live with Ryuzaki and I, and I've gotten my sight back so that I can actually see the world around me." Then Faith turned her head to look at Light.

"And I got to grow and change with you. We are just as close as we were back then if not closer, but in a way that won't constrict us as we grow and continue to mature. We are leading separate lives while still keeping a strong bond between twins."

Light nodded slowly smiling briefly at her although his gaze was unfocused.

"Why are you asking this stuff? You aren't usually so reminiscent like you are being right now."

Light sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious, with you being in a different stage in life then I am. Your married and I'm..."

He trailed off and Faith blinked before her eyes narrowed slightly. His questions were so out of the blue, plus the way he talked about her being married and his odd way of ending the statement.

Then it hit her. His asking her if she missed the time before the Kira case and her getting married, his strange remnicant and unsure behaviour, and his twitchy behaviour as he fiddled with something in his pocket. Plus the little things and hints that she had been noticing for months now but had never payed attention to.

She bolted upright and spinning to face him, her jaw hanging open as she stared at him for a moment before letting out a cheer and throwing her arms around his shoulders as he sat up.

"Oh my god your going to propose to Mariana!"

"Wha-?!"

Faith released him and started bouncing in place, the cheerful teen that had been hidden away as the Kira case had taken it's toll on her life returning with vigor as she bounced around the bed and cheered.

"I can't believe it! You're actually taking that next step! I'm gonna get a new sister!"

Light stared at her, startled. Faith finally came to a stop next to him, poking his pocket and grinning when the ring box slid out partially and proved her point.

"How many people know?"

"Dad and now you. I'm surprising mom and Sayu." Light informed her.

Faith nodded, her smile wide as she reached over and hugged her twin tightly again, her head resting on his shoulder as he looped his arms around her back and rested his head on her shoulder in turn. They sat together in silence, enjoying the rare moment where they could sit together peacefully.

The peace was shattered by the sound of the doorbell ringing below and loud voices.

"Hey nii-chan! Mariana is here!" Sayu called from the bottom of the stairs.

Faith smiled and released Light, the two of them shifting to sit up before rising and heading out of Light's old bedroom side by side. At the bottom of the stairs stood his girlfriend talking with Sayu but stopping when she heard them coming down and turned towards them with a warm look.

"Light! Faith! Merry Christmas!"

Light and Faith reached the lower level quickly and Light wrapped a arm around Mariana, kissing her gently as they all headed into the dining room where several containers of KFC sat along with several large tubs of gravy.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

Dinner was a wonderful meal, everyone laughing and talking about their days with family and sharing fun holiday happenings. Faith absolutely loved holiday meals, although it took some getting used to having their usual celebrations moved from Christmas Eve when they usually did their holiday activities such as gifts and dinner to Christmas Day.

Faith enjoyed the KFC immensely, smothering it in gravy much to the amusement of Light who poked fun as her drowning food compared to his which he merely dipped sparingly in the gravy.

Once they had finished their meal Faith got to participate in cleaning up afterwards with her mother, something she had strangely enough missed once she was unable to help and didn't have a choice but to leave the work.

"Mom, go ahead and take a seat. Faith and I can take care of the rest." Sayu said suddenly, taking the cloth and walking over to the sink as she smiled over at their mom.

"Oh Sayu, thank you." Their mother said gratefully before leaving to sit with the others in the living room.

Together they did the dishes, Sayu washing and Faith drying. They worked quickly, chatting about light topics such as school loads and courses.

"You'll be graduating soon. Are you still planning to take the path you were before regaining your sight?" Sayu questioned as she washed a plate.

"Yes. I might be able to see now, but I was blind for a long time and I have a unique understanding of how those without sight persieve the world. I really want to work with blind witnesses to a crime, help them get across their testimony to the courts and help protect them from those in the system who would take advantage of their blindness."

Sayu glanced over at her.

"How would they be able to give a testimony if they can't see?"

Faith smiled as she started drying the next dish.

"They can paint a picture, without the sight. Everything they hear, trains or birds, the way the motor sounds or what the people might have said. Everything they smell, the smell of coffee or a lingering cigar that can be identified by the label, a strange unidentifiable scent for them that using elements they can recognize like copper or iron we as the professionals can identify. Something they might be able to taste on the air. That and more can help paint a detailed and very telling picture of what took place that they witnessed. At times, their testimonies can give more information than that of a seeing person so long as the person that gets the testimony is capable of exploring all the senses along with them."

"Wow, that's really cool! And you'd be perfect for the job with how much you care about people, and how much you'd be willing to do for them to help them form that testimony picture." Sayu exclaimed as they finished up the kitchen.

"It's been my dream since I was able to dream again after losing my sight."

Sayu nodded, her eyes dimming slightly.

"I remember after you lost your sight. You were withdrawn for months, barely talking and listless. The only one who could make you smile was Light. It was ages before the happy sister I remember came back, but you were never the same."

Faith rested a hand on her sister's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze as she passed by to hang up the towel.

"You helped. Mom and dad tried to encourage me, and Light was my rock through everything, but it was your childish joy that reminded me that there was still good things in life and I could still have a fulfilled and joyful life even without my sight."

Sayu nodded and the girls exchanged soft smiles. They were close enough, but they never really had heart to hearts, Faith had always gone to Light usually when she needed to talk. Faith was only learning now how valuable her relationship with her sister was and Faith was learning to truly value it.

"Let's go join the others." Sayu said, a sudden excitement flitting across her face.

Faith and Sayu were walking just to the living room when Light burst into the kitchen, wide eyed. Sayu and Faith both stopped and Light screeched to a halt in front of Faith, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a tiny shake.

"I can't do this! I'm going to pass out, my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest!" He hissed.

Faith felt her lips twitch in amusement as she rested calming hands on his wrists.

"Go ahead and join the others Sayu, I need to talk Light down from Cadiac Arrest before we rejoin you." Faith said dryly.

Sayu shot Light a weird look.

"Uh, yeah. Well, once he's stopped his spaz attack I'll see you guys back in the other room."

Faith watched Sayu leave before pulling Light back through the kitchen into a niche in the far corner of the kitchen out of sight and hearing rage.

"Light-"

"I can't do it Faith, this is worse then when I had to work up the courage to ask her out! What if she says no?! What will I do then?! She'll break up with me and I'll be without the best thing that could have ever happened to me and-grmbmgm"

Faith pressed a hand over his mouth to silence him, causing his next word to come out muffled and garbled. She waited until he was quiet before pulling her hand back and dropping it back down to his wrist.

"Light, listen to me."

He looked at her and she smiled softly.

"Do you remember my wedding day? You were in the back with me when I went into a major panic. I was positive I couldn't do it, that getting married was the worst idea ever and my agreeing I would destroy both my life and Ryuzaki's by forcing him to take care of his blind wife who would never ever be able to fully keep up with him a hundred percent. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Light hesitated and Faith continued on.

"You said that the only mistake I could ever make was to let my fear and insecurities hold me captive and allow myself to walk away from the most perfect person for me. Someone who would love me and cherish me, someone who would support me as I fought for my dreams. Those words helped me pull together my confidence and step out there on your arm as you walked me down to where Mom and dad waited to give me away, and look at where I am now because I chose to take that step even though I was terrified. I have a family that I love more then life itself. Now I am returning that advice."

Light took a long breath, his head dropping. Faith reached up and forced him to ok at her, holding his head firmly in place so he couldn't look away.

"Listen to me Light. If you walk away from her because you are to afraid of rejection that I know will never come, then you will be losing out on the best thing that has ever happened to you. I had faith that Ryuzaki was truthful when he told me that he loved me and that he wanted to marry me, now it's your turn. Now take a breath, pull yourself together, and get out there to secure your future!"

Faith pinched Light's cheeks and he gave a squawk before pulling free.

"Ow! I got it without the pinch, thanks."

Faith grinned.

"Just making sure." She said before grabbing him and shoving him towards the door.

"Now come on!"

The two of them walked out of the kitchen and Faith went over to take her seat between Ryuzaki and Watari on one of the couches while Light dropped down next to Mariana, watching as Sayu hurried out of the room before returning moments later holding a envelope.

"Mom and dad. Faith, Light and I have something for you. You guys do so much for us and everyone else around you, and we wanted to give you something special this year."

She handed their parents the envelope and Faith watched as their parents examined the envelope for a moment before opening it and withdrawing a certificate.

"It's a trip for two to a spa and retreat up in the mountains." Faith explained. "It's a two week vacation completely payed so you guys can get away and relax. You guys need a break, and we wanted to make sure you could get one."

Her mom went teary and their dad cleared his throat before nodding to them.

"Thank you."

Sayu beamed and went over to hug their mom before going over to the couch that had been reserved for Mello, Matt and Sayu as she curled up next to Matt.

"Shall we watch our Christmas movie?" Near asked softly, referring to their tradition of watching a Christmas movie after every Christmas dinner.

Everyone made sounds in affirmative and the movie was started, a Christmas rom-com. Faith payed little attention to the movie, choosing instead to watch her family, especially Light. The movie went through the main couples relationship, hilarious chaos taking place between fluffy and romantic scene until finally they climax took place.

The proposal.

Faith finally turned her attention to the movie, looking forward to the scene, when suddenly the movie was stopped.

"Wha-?!"

"Hey! Who stopped the-..."

One by one the various protests that rose up fell silent as Light stood, turning to face Mariana.

"I-I have something to say."

His swallow echoed through the room as he paused before continuing.

"Ever since I met you I knew you were different...special. You are so open and genuine, caring about everyone, even people you don't know. You were eager to help anyone who needed it, and you would go the extra mile for anyone. But you have a steel in you, you're strong and passionate and you could achieve anything. We became close friends quickly, and it wasn't long before I fell head over heels in love with you."

Light swallowed again and Faith saw Mariana's eyes widen.

"You have become one of the biggest blessings in my life, looking past my flaws and recognizing my quirks. You've loved me through all the highs and lows, and you have accepted that my family and my dreams, coming alongside me and supporting me as I strove to fulfill my dreams. You are my everything."

Light slowly sank down on one knee and withdrew the ring box Faith had seen earlier from his pocket, hands shaking as he opened the box to reveal the ring.

"And so, right here and right now, I would like to ask you to do me the honour and the privilege of being my wife. Will you marry me?"

There was a collective gasp and Mariana let out a half sob, half laugh and she threw her arms around Light, forcing him to rock back slightly to keep from toppling over.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you! It took you long enough to ask me!"

Laughter broke out at that response and Mariana leaned back as Light removed the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

Faith glanced around the room as Mariana had the ring put on, taking in Mello's gaping and Near's indifference, along with a crying Sayu and a flustered Matt who was both trying to comfort her and desperately figure out what was wrong.

"Matt, it's fine. She's just happy." Faith called over.

"Happy?! Then why is she crying!?"

Faith laughed before turning back to face Light and Mariana, standing and going over to hug the woman tightly.

"Welcome to the family...well mostly." Faith added the last line with a cheeky smile and Mariana giggled.

"Thank you. Now you can never be rid of me."

"None of us would want to either." Faith promised, hugging her a second time before stepping aside for the rest of the well wishers and returning to her seat next to Ryuzaki.

The room echoed with laughter and Faith curled into Ryuzaki with a content smile, watching her twin and his fiancée receiving hugs and congratulations.

"This Christmas is one I'll never forget." Faith said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I doubt I will either. I was beginning to believe that he could would get up the courage to propose."

Faith let out a laugh, shaking her head in amusement and fondness.

"Merry Christmas Ryuzaki."

"Merry Christmas Faith."

* * *

 _Here is a fun fact for all of you^_^ You might have noticed that their dinner considered of KFC rather than a traditional western meal. Well according to the bit of research I did, in Japan their most popular Christmas dinner is fried chicken. You can order up to weeks in advance so you can make sure you have your fried chicken dinner! Just a fun tidbit:)_

 _From reviewers on several different stories I have been informed that people find my chapter closing line fun and entertaining, and so without further ado I shall close out my chapter for Blind Faith one last time..._

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue writing stories.


End file.
